Oh! Darling
by gabthepirate
Summary: Il avait un problème, et ce problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa colère. En soit, posséder une force surhumaine était quelque chose qui pouvait avoir de réels bons côtés, seulement, son tempérament ne faisait ressortir que la partie monstrueuse de cette force. L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Narita Ryohgo.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je m'appelle Gab et c'est la première histoire que je poste ici, enchanté.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sonate Clair de Lune**

Les rayons du soleil essayaient de passer à travers ces rideaux sombres, mais rien n'y faisait, le tissu était trop épais. La pièce était obscure. Tellement obscure que les éléments éparpillés sur le sol se confondaient les uns avec les autres. Était-ce une veste, ici ou là ? Ou peut-être que c'était un sac. Il y avait tout : des vêtements sales ou propres, des livres, des journaux, des CDs, des cigarettes. Si on cherchait bien, on pouvait même y trouver un nœud papillon froissé et des lunettes brisées. Et pleins d'autres choses, étalées par terre, comme si elles avaient été abandonnées ici depuis des années.

C'était une chambre. Un petit bureau surchargé avec toutes sortes de choses étaient dans un coin de la pièce, et de l'autre côté, une armoire à moitié vide, et grande ouverte, comme si elle avait été dévalisée. Elle n'avait pas été fermé depuis quelques jours déjà, mais était-ce si important que ça, de fermer cette armoire ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, qu'elle soit ouverte ou fermée ? Même s'il y avait de la poussière, où était le problème ? Un lit était au centre de la pièce. Un lit sans prétention, un peu grand, et sur lequel reposait une masse de couverture. Un homme semblait dormir, enveloppé dans les couettes. Il avait froid.

Il portait des vêtements de nuit, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était changé, mais ce n'était pas si important que ça. Son visage semblait paisible, pour une fois. Il était osseux il avait toujours eu un visage osseux, mais ça se voyait davantage ces derniers temps, ses pommettes ressortaient presque joliment. Sa peau semblait grise dans l'atmosphère sombre de la pièce, mais en temps normal elle était pâle quoique plus pâle que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Le dessous de ses yeux étaient creusés avec du rouge et une couleur qui se rapprochait du violet, c'était disgracieux. Ses cheveux étaient pires cependant. Ils n'avaient plus aucune forme car on ne s'occupait plus d'eux. Ils se collaient entre eux, ils étaient bruns aux racines et blonds aux pointes. Cela faisait pourtant dix ans qu'il se décolorait les cheveux, mais il avait dû oublier ce mois-ci.

Il soupira longuement. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il était réveillé à vrai dire, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité, il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Si c'était possible, il aurait bien aimé rester dans cet état de transe entre le sommeil et le réveil, où on est assez réveillé pour être conscient, mais trop endormi pour se souvenir de la veille ou de qui on est. Cet état était donc parfait pour qu'il ressente un semblant de joie. S'il oublie qui il est, ce qu'il fait de sa vie, globalement tout ce qui le défini c'est là, où il pourra être heureux.

Mais c'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui le tira de cet état si fragile. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Il battit des cils et fixa le plafond, attendant que son téléphone se taise.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, la pièce retomba dans le silence.

Un grand silence lourd, qui rendait l'air lourd, et l'ambiance lourde.

Il cligna des yeux quand ceux-ci commencèrent à le picoter.

Une fissure commença à se former sur le plafond. Elle gagnait quelques centimètres de terrain chaque seconde. Il eut l'impression de voir des morceaux de peinture et de la poussière tombé, mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien : sa vision était floue à cause de l'obscurité.

La fissure était de plus en plus grande, et le plafond semblait prêt à s'écrouler à tout instant.

Le faux blond eut la force de lever son bras, et il fit remuer ses doigts devant ses yeux. Ses doigts étaient fins.

Il recoucha sa main le long de son corps, et se remit à contempler le plafond. Il était intact. Aucune trace de fissure. Des fois, il s'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas de fissure. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il hallucinait qu'il pensait que ça allait bien finir par être réel.

Il soupira profondément et se tourna sur le côté, rapprochant un peu ses genoux de son torse. Il pouvait voir ses rideaux qui étaient fermés depuis quelques jours déjà. Il pouvait même distinguer rapidement les différentes formes qui jonchaient son sol, couvrant le parquet clair. Sa chambre était en désordre. C'était un désastre. Il ferma les yeux. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Ses jambes le pouvait pourtant –ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on se débarrassait d'une force surhumaine, mais il était sûr que son mental ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il allait surement passer sa journée à rester dans son lit, flânant entre ses courtes siestes remplies de cauchemars et les questionnements infernaux qui le hantent lorsqu'il est conscient. Il allait fumer, beaucoup. Il allait se lever une ou deux fois, histoire d'aller aux toilettes et s'hydrater. Oui, comme toutes ses autres journées. Peut-être aujourd'hui aurait-il le courage de regarder un film ou lire un livre. Mais ce qu'il voulait en ce moment précis, c'était oublier. Oublier sa vie, dés lors que ça avait mal tourné.

C'était impossible. Il était obligé de vivre constamment avec ses pensées destructrices. Il se rendait compte malgré lui, bien qu'il essaye chaque jour de se changer les idées, que ces pensées revenaient sans cesse. Il avait toujours douté de lui, mais maintenant, il doutait de tout. Pourquoi avait-il dû naitre comme ça ? L'univers le détestait déjà alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né et conscient ? Ou peut-être le testait-on ? Quelqu'un à dû se demander ce que ça faisait de combiner une force surhumaine, un tempérament instable et une haine de la violence. Ca donnait un désastre à tous les niveaux. Des fois il riait en pensant à l'absurdité de la situation : il avait l'impression d'être retombé dans son adolescence en se posant toutes ces questions sur la vie. Seulement la différence était que, cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression d'être à la fin de sa vie.

Il secoua la tête et serra contre son visage l'oreiller le plus proche. Non, il n'était pas temps de penser à ce genre de chose dés le matin. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus.

Soudainement, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il releva la tête, comme si ce bruit était quelque chose d'inconnu, papillonnant des yeux.

C'est vrai. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim non plus, il avait horriblement peur de mourir. Il reconnait avoir négligé ses repas ces derniers jours, mais il avait oublié. Heureusement que son corps était un minimum responsable pour le lui rappeler.

Il soupira. Il se sentait léthargique. Il avait vraiment l'impression que ses jambes seraient incapables de le soutenir.

Malgré tout, il dégagea sa couette et essaya de se redresser, soutenu par ses bras tremblants. Il sentait ses cheveux collés à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable. Peut-être avait-il besoin de les laver. Il fit glisser ses jambes le long du lit pour que ses pieds se posent sur son tapis. Il pouvait sentir la certaine douceur du tissu. C'était agréable.

Il décida de se lever.

Il regarda autour de lui. Un désastre. Il secoua la tête.

Il tituba un peu jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à sa cuisine, passant par son salon, où ses meubles allongés par terre, et ses livres, albums, films et autres objets étaient sans dessus-dessous. Il préféra ignorer ce désordre, qui lui rappelait trop une visite indésirable de la veille.

Il ouvrit plusieurs placards, rien. Le frigidaire, rien. Même le congélateur était vide.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il ne se nourrissait plus depuis quelques jours : il n'y avait plus rien à manger chez lui.

Il soupira. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir sortir pour acheter à manger ? Avec ses jambes aussi faibles que des brindilles, son dos vouté, et ses cernes qui déformaient son visage ?

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se fasse livrer à manger ? Non, il ne voulait pas que des gens normaux voient l'endroit dans lequel il vivait et il voulait éviter au maximum la conversation.

Sa décision était cependant déjà prise : il allait sortir, car il avait décidé qu'il serait de bonne humeur. Et il ne voulait pas se compliquer la vie non plus. Sortir pour acheter à manger était la première idée qu'il avait eue, et il n'allait clairement pas se fatiguer à chercher d'autres alternatives.

Mais d'un côté il était réticent : sortir signifiait voir des gens. Le fait de sortir ne le gênait pas vraiment en réalité, il avait toujours aimé sortir mais voir d'autres personnes le dérangeait déjà plus. Quelle idée de vivre en centre-ville.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Qui allait lui apporté à manger sinon ?

Allez, il était de bonne humeur, donc il allait prendre une douche, allé chercher à manger, et regarder un film. Un avec son frère, c'étaient ses préférés. Ce programme semblait bien.

Il retourna donc plus ou moins rapidement dans sa chambre et chercha quelques vêtements pour sortir. Il trouva une chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Il se dirigea ensuite directement vers sa salle de bain. Cette pièce lui semblait si étrangère, mais rassurante à la fois. C'était un espace intime, où on était le plus souvent seul avec soi-même. Mais ça faisait déjà tellement longtemps qu'il était seul, donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, la pièce était juste plus petite.

Il se sentait partir.

Il secoua la tête.

Il se déshabilla rapidement. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder sa silhouette maigre dans le miroir. Il ne voulait pas se voir de toute façon. Cependant, une petite boite turquoise attira son attention, elle était posée sur la petite étagère en dessous de son miroir. Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que c'était un paquet de cigarette. Il le considéra un instant, avant de le saisir. Il l'ouvrit, et y découvrit trois cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet, qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de laisser à l'intérieur.

Il n'essaya même pas de résister et en prit une et l'alluma instantanément. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la fumée dans ses poumons avant de la souffler doucement à l'extérieur de son organisme

Il glissa dans sa baignoire et tourna le robinet. Rapidement, l'eau froide vint se heurter à sa peau.

Surpris, il frissonna et s'éloigna du jet d'eau. Il attendit que l'eau se réchauffe –soit brulante, pour de nouveau la laisser couler sur sa peau. Il inspira de nouveau de la fumée, alors que l'eau le réchauffait, et la recracha quelques secondes après. Finalement, il se dit qu'il appréciait ce moment.

Il laisse couler l'eau tout le long de son corps, et sans s'en rendre compte, sa cigarette glisse d'entre ses lèvres et tombe.

Il ne pensait pas trouver une sorte de réconfort sous la douche, mais il faut croire que l'eau l'aide à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il prit ensuite le temps de se nettoyer le corps et les cheveux.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit de la douche, puis de la salle de bain, séché et habillé. Il regretta un instant d'abandonner cette petite pièce, mais il avait faim. Il se redirigea vers sa chambre.

Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas vu en sortant. Il s'arrêta un instant et se regarda. Sa chemise avait été négligemment mise dans son pantalon. Il corrigea cela. Il ferma ses boutons de manchette puis il épousseta son pantalon avec ses mains, dégageant les quelques petites poussières.

Il se reconsidéra un instant. Il allait avoir froid s'il ne mettait que ça et un manteau.

Il s'éloigna vers son armoire et chercha ses pulls. Il en trouva un bleu en laine. Il l'enfila et il se redirigea vers la glace. C'était bien. Son pull était un peu ample, avec un col rond.

Il décida que ce serait plus esthétique s'il fermait sa chemise jusqu'en haut. Il laissa ensuite ses doigts glisser sur le col. Oui, c'était bien.

Maintenant il devait trouver un manteau.

Il ouvrit l'autre côté de son armoire, poussant ce qui dépassait du côté précédemment ouvert.

Il fouilla un peu parmi les quelques vestes qu'il avait, et un manteau noir, assez épais et avec une apparence feutrée attira son attention. Il tira le manteau à l'extérieur, prenant soin de ne pas abimer le cintre qui le soutenait.

Il regarda un instant le manteau. C'était son frère qui lui avait offert, quelques années auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais porté. Pourtant il était joli. Il sourit légèrement.

Le manteau quitta délicatement le cintre et vint se repositionner sur les épaules du blond.

Ca lui allait bien.

C'était un long manteau. La coupe faisait joliment ressortir sa taille et ses épaules. D'ailleurs, le col était assez haut et cachait la moitié de son visage s'il décidait de le remonter. C'est ce qu'il fit, et ses joues creuses furent cachées par la fabrique noire.

Il était presque satisfait de sa silhouette.

Seulement quelque chose le dérangeait : ses yeux. Ses yeux marrons horrible, et ses immenses cernes. Il ne voulait pas montrer ça. Il commença à chercher instinctivement ses lunettes de soleil, les habituelles, celles qu'il portait au travail. Il scruta le sol, et vit dépasser un verre bleu de sous un t-shirt. Là, ça devait être ses lunettes. Il les prit entre ses doigts et constata vite qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul verre et qu'il manquait une branche.

Il dégagea un peu le t-shirt à l'aide de son pied et trouva en dessous son verre brisé et la branche manquante tordue.

Il soupira. Il n'était donc même plus capable de prendre soin des affaires que son frère lui offrait ? Qu'il était pathétique.

Mais de toute évidence, même si ces lunettes avaient été intactes, elles n'auraient pas suffi à cacher ses cernes. Non seulement le verre était trop translucide, mais en plus la monture en elle-même n'était pas faite pout cacher le bas des yeux.

Tant pis.

Seulement, il devait bien avoir d'autres lunettes de soleil quelque part. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et dégagea avec un grand coup tout ce qui s'entassait dessus.

Il chercha frénétiquement dans les tiroirs de son bureau et sur les étagères au dessus. Finalement, il trouva de grandes lunettes noires arrondies. Il sut que ça allait être parfait. Il se dirigea vers son miroir, et regarda un instant son reflet. C'était bien.

Il se mit ensuite à chercher son portefeuille. Il savait qu'il l'avait posé sur son bureau. Il chercha donc dans tout le désordre qu'il avait fait tomber. Il le trouva entre un pot de crayons et quelques feuilles. Il en extirpa quelques billets qu'il mit dans la poche de son pantalon.

Était-ce nécessaire qu'il prenne son téléphone ? Ça faisait il ne sait combien de temps qu'il n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'œil d'ailleurs.

Il alla vers sa table de nuit où son portable était branché et le prit dans ses mains. Il releva ses lunettes sur son crâne.

Il avait pleins de messages venant de différentes personnes, et des appels manqués. Il soupira. Que des noms de personnes qu'il aimait, et un numéro inconnu.

Il commença par lire celui de son petit frère, Kasuka :

« Grand frère,

Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, et je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir prises. Cependant, je suis étonné que tu ne m'ais pas envoyé de message ces derniers jours. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je peux passer te voir si tu as besoin de moi.

Kasuka. »

Le blond fut touché du message de son frère, il se permit de sourire même.

Il s'empressa de répondre quelque chose qui rassurerait son petit frère :

« Salut Kasuka,

Je suis désolé également de ne t'avoir rien envoyé, mais j'étais très pris par le travail, et je n'ai pas pu trouver un seul instant pour te parler.

Sinon je vais très bien, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter mais ce n'est pas la peine. »

Il failli demander à le voir, mais il ne voulait pas que Kasuka voit dans quel état désastreux était son grand frère.

Il passa ensuite aux messages que Tom lui avait envoyé :

« Repose-toi bien en tous cas, je suis sûr de pouvoir me débrouiller pendant au moins quelques jours ! »

Le jour d'après :

« C'est drôle parce que quand t'es pas là, soi les gens se foutent de moi, soi ils ont peur que tu débarques du ciel. T'as une certaine réputation quand même. » Il grimaça un peu.

Quelques jours après :

« Tu reviens bientôt ? Il y a déjà des rumeurs qui courent et mon travail devient de plus en plus difficile. »

Le jour d'après :

« Vas-tu venir aujourd'hui ? S'il te plait, réponds au moins à mes messages, que je sois fixé. »

Le jour encore d'après :

« J'imagine que tu ne viendras pas non plus aujourd'hui ? »

Puis plus rien.

Le blond se sentit rapidement coupable.

C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas allé travailler depuis il ne sait combien de jours, en laissant seulement à Tom, son supérieur, un message disant qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et qu'il pensait ne pas venir pendant quelques jours.

Il répondit, sans trop réfléchir :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Tom, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai. Je vais aller voir mon médecin. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Pardon ? Ça veut dire qu'en 10 jours tu n'as pas eu le temps d'aller voir un médecin ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? »

Ça faisait donc dix jours…

La culpabilité s'accentua. Il décida de ne pas répondre, alors que sa gorge se serrait.

Il alla lire les messages de Shinra pour oublier Tom.

« Ca fait déjà quelques temps qu'on ne te voit plus dans les rues. Tu as tué quelqu'un ? » Le blond grimaça et passa au message suivant, qui datait d'aujourd'hui :

« Celty a fait une tarte aux pommes aujourd'hui ! Elle a fait tellement de progrès en cuisine, elle est incroyable. Elle veut ton précieux avis, étant donné que tu aimes tout ce qui est sucrés. Elle passera t'apporter un bout vers 17h. »

Il regarda l'heure. 16 heures 50. C'était drôle, puisqu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas plus de 10 heures.

Il répondit :

« Je ne serai pas chez moi. Ce sera pour une autre fois. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge pour une fois.

Il se dirigea tout de suite vers sa porte d'entrée. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croisé Celty en sortant.

Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, s'aidant de ses doigts pour les ajuster au niveau du talon, puis il prit les clés qui étaient restées dans le vide poche de l'entrée.

Il déverrouilla la porte et inspira un grand coup. Il allait sortir. Il allait devoir parler à des gens. Au fond, il voulait rester chez lui, dans son lit qui lui semblait tout à coup bien douillet. Mais il devait bien finir par se nourrir. Puis, ça faisait déjà dix jours qu'il était enfermé chez lui, c'était n'importe quoi.

Il replaça ses lunettes noires sur le nez et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec son palier vide. Il s'arma de courage et fit un pas à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça en soit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à lentement descendre les escaliers.

Une fois dehors, il inspira un grand coup l'air. L'odeur de la neige était partout. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, étant donné que les rues en étaient tapissées.

Hésitant, il commença à avancer dans la rue pour rejoindre une superette non loin de chez lui.

Il enfouit ses mains maigres dans ses poches. Elles tremblaient. Il chercha un instant ses cigarettes, mais il constata avec horreur qu'elles n'étaient pas là. Il s'arrêta et commença à s'agiter. Il chercha frénétiquement dans toutes ses poches, mais elles étaient toutes vides de paquet de cigarette, il n'avait trouvé qu'un briquet. Il respirait de plus en plus fort. Comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Il était devenu si incapable que ça ?

Il commença à murmurer des insultes dans sa barbe. Il était énervé et angoissé. Là, il était prêt à briser en deux le premier objet venu pour soulager ses nerfs. Il se figea. Non, il ne devait plus rien casser. Il devait apprendre à régler ses problèmes autrement que par la violence. Il mit une main sur son torse et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il inspirait et expirait profondément et bruyamment. Il reprit sa marche un peu plus tard, avec le sentiment que tout le monde le fixait à cause de son comportement étrange. Sa gorge se serra un peu plus encore.

Il marcha jusqu'à la superette les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il entra dans le petit magasin, et fut accueilli avec un « Bienvenu ! » Il fit un bref mouvement de tête avant de prendre un petit panier en fer et de s'aventurer dans les rayons.

Il savait absolument de quoi il avait besoin. Il devait être rapide. Il devait retourner chez lui.

Il alla directement dans le rayons des plats préparés et en prit quelques uns au hasard. Il passa également prendre du thé, du chocolat et du riz.

Il s'apprêtait à passer à la caisse quand son regard glissa sur un rayon qui proposait différents types de cigarettes. Il se permit donc un détour. Puis il avait besoin de fumer. Trouver ses préférées ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, elles étaient voyantes, turquoise.

Il prit trois paquets composés de dix petites boites chacun. Autant faire un stock qui durerait au plus trois semaines. Il n'était pas prêt à retourner dans cette superette.

Il se retourna pour reprendre son chemin vers la caisse, mais il tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un. Cela lui provoqua un mouvement de recule et un frisson tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. La proximité lui avait fait peur. Et ça devait être bien la première fois depuis dix jours qu'il croisait le regard d'un humain.

C'était un homme plus petit que lui, avec des yeux rouge vin et un sourire. C'était quelqu'un de familier.

« … » L'homme s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le blond fut plus rapide :

« Pardon. »

Il passa à côté de l'homme et se rendit aux caisses. Il y avait quelques personnes devant lui. Ca voulait qu'il allait devoir attendre. Attendre. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il ne voulait pas passer plus de dix minutes entouré de différentes personnes. Il avait peur. Il commença à regarder autour de lui, anxieux. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, et il ne trouva rien de mieux que de sortir son téléphone.

Il y avait un dernier message qu'il avait oublié de lire, celui du numéro inconnu.

Il commença à lire le message, et avec horreur, il reconnu en un rien de temps la personne.

« Eh bien Shizu-chan, on ne sort plus de chez soi ? Tu sais, j'ai failli mourir à cause de toi. Nos promenades quotidiennes manquent à mon physique. Mais j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose ? Pour nous deux en plus. Laisse-toi crever dans ton appart'.

-OI »

Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il se sentait misérable. Même la personne qu'il détestait le plus avait pris le temps de lui écrire un message, alors que lui était incapable de tenir au courant ses proches, de _parler_ à ses proches de son état de santé. Il était définitivement pathétique.

Ses larmes n'eurent pas le temps de couler qu'on l'appela à payer ses articles.

La tête basse, il présenta ce qu'il avait pris après un « bonjour » hésitant. Il commença à ranger ses articles dans un sac au fur et à mesure que la caissière les faisait biper devant sa caisse.

Mais par malheur, il frôla les doigts de la jeune femme en récupérant un article.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il instantanément.

Elle se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

« Pardon ? Non monsieur, je vais bien.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? » Il était horriblement inquiet. Peut être que cette jeune femme avait affreusement mal alors qu'elle jouait la comédie pour ne pas l'inquiéter ?

« Mais non, regardez ma main monsieur, elle va très bien. » La caissière était bienveillante. Elle tendit sa main vers le blond. En effet, ses doigts étaient intacts.

Il se sentit très stupide, et murmura un ''merci'' à peine audible.

Il paya et partit. Il avait survécu à l'achat du strict nécessaire.

Il marchait vite et la tête basse dans les rues, tenant fermement son sac entre ses doigts. Il regarda l'heure : 17 heures 20. Avec un peu de chance, Celty ne l'avait pas attendu.

Mais il n'avait pas de chance. Alors qu'il remontait les escaliers de son immeuble pour atteindre son palier, il vit le haut du casque de Celty.

Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, pas dans cet état là.

Il essaya de faire demi-tour, mais Celty fut plus rapide, et elle le rattrapa dans les escaliers. Elle le força à monter jusqu'en haut des escaliers d'une main, tenant une petite boite de l'autre, puis elle sortit son PDA.

« _Shizuo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de partir quand tu m'as vu ? Et pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait aussi sombre dehors ?_ »

Il détournait le regard.

Il ne voulait pas que son amie constate son état.

« J'ai… J'ai oublié de prendre mon courrier. » Souffla le blond, ignorant les autres questions.

Celty fit mine de compatir, même si elle savait pertinemment que son ami mentait.

Shizuo était un ami vraiment compréhensif. Quoi qu'un peu silencieux, il était à l'écoute et savait répondre des choses concises et lucides. Seulement quand il se renfermait sur lui-même, il devenait une forteresse impénétrable.

Pour l'instant elle n'allait rien tenté.

Le blond se tourna vers sa porte. Il sortit les clés de sa poche. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de les faire glisser dans la serrure, mais il n'y arrivait pas, tant ses mains tremblaient. Il mit sa main gauche sur sa main droite, espérant la stabiliser un minimum. Mais ce fut encore pire. Sa vision se brouilla et il serrait les dents, tellement fort, qu'il crut qu'il allait les briser.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Cria-t-il bien plus fort que ce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Celty se recula de deux-trois pas, surprise et un peu apeurée de l'attitude du blond.

Une multitude d'émotions passèrent par le regard du blond, mais finalement, c'est le mépris qui prit le dessus.

« Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Les gens ont peur de moi, au moindre geste que je fais. »

Il se tourna vers sa serrure, et rentra la clé sans aucun problème. Ses tremblements avaient subitement cessés.

La Dullahan fit quelques pas en avant et contredit le blond :

« _Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste été surprise par ta réaction._

\- Ah oui ? Et si je m'avance, comme ça, vers toi, en parlant de plus en plus fort, ce n'est pas de la peur ? » Sa voix était montée crescendo, et avait fini presqu'en un hurlement. Il voyait bien les épaules tendues de son amie, et il était presque sûr que, si elle avait une tête, son regard aurait été celui d'une personne qui a peur de mourir.

« Voilà, voilà le genre. Je suis juste un putain de monstre qui fait peur, non seulement aux gens, mais aussi à des créatures mythologiques qui sont censées être immortelles. » Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, alors qu'il était dans l'encadrement de sa porte. « Ecoute Celty, je… On parlera un autre jour, d'accord ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son amie et ferma la porte. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du bois, et il fini par tomber à genoux comme s'il avait couru un cent mètres, il était essoufflé.

Il reçu instantanément un message de Celty :

« Mais, je suis venue t'apporter un bout de tarte aux pommes. »

Il décida de ne pas répondre. Ni au message, ni aux coups que donnait Celty sur sa porte. C'était mieux ainsi, c'était l'alternative la plus confortable pour lui.

« Mercure. »

Il resta assis contre sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les bruits de pas de son amie qui s'éloignait.

Il soupira un grand coup, comme s'il avait été en apnée durant tout ce temps là. Puis il se sentit encore plus misérable. Venait-il de faire peur à Celty pour lui prouver qu'il était une personne horrible ? Venait-il de faire volontairement la chose qu'il faisait involontairement auparavant ?

« Vénus. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était tombé aussi bas que ça ? Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pathétique ?

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouvé de vraies personnes qui sauraient lui tenir tête lorsqu'il est énervé. Des personnes qui auraient assez confiance en lui pour savoir que jamais il ne leur ferait mal, jamais il utiliserait la violence pour intimider les gens qu'il aimait.

Alors pourquoi venait-il de le faire ? Pourquoi avait-il fait peur à Celty ? Que cherchait-il à se prouver à la fin ?

« La Terre. »

Il avait un problème, et ce problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa colère. En soit, posséder une force surhumaine était quelque chose qui pouvait avoir de réels bons côtés, seulement, son tempérament ne faisait ressortir que la partie monstrueuse de cette force.

Mais il ne voulait pas craqué, pas maintenant. Alors, tremblant, il prit un paquet de cigarette et l'ouvrit, pour glisser une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il chercha à tâtons son briquet dans ses poches, et l'approcha de sa bouche dés qu'il l'eut trouvé. Après plusieurs tentatives, il arriva finalement à faire passer la petite flamme sous la cigarette. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit glisser entre ses doigts incertains la clope, et l'éloigna de sa bouche pour expirer la fumée. Il se fichait pas mal de la cendre qui abimait son sol en tombant.

« Mars… »

Après quelques instants de détente entre lui et sa cigarette, le blond retira ses lunettes de soleil et son manteau. Il prit la peine de rapporter tout ce qui est nourriture dans la cuisine. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus trop faim. Les évènements de sa journée lui avaient noué l'estomac.

Il prit une seconde cigarette et alla s'écraser dans son canapé. Il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et prit son téléphone. Il avait encore reçu un message du numéro inconnu.

« Comment as-tu osé m'ignorer ? Je me suis mis juste devant toi exprès, mais la seule chose que tu as trouvé à dire, c'était 'pardon' ? Réellement ? Que vais-je faire si je n'ai plus ma dose de sport quotidienne ? Depuis quand es-tu aussi intelligent pour construire des plans aussi fourbes et subtils ? Comment oses-tu être comme ça ?

-OI »

Il ignora une fois de plus son message. Être rabaissé était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, étant donné qu'il était déjà auto-suffisant à ce niveau là.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à dans dix jours pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Donc, voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Cette fois ci, il y a plus de dialogue, donc voilà.

Et, juste, réponse à l'anonyme qui a laissé une review sur le chapitre 1 : Déjà, merci d'avoir lu, et ouais, Shizuo aussi nerveux et interrogatif, ca ne court pas les rues, comme tu dis. Mais justement ! C'est intéressant d'exploiter cette partie de lui du coup, étant donné que ça n'a pas beaucoup été fait. Voilà voilà, je suis ravi que mon premier chapitre t'ais plus en tout cas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Danse des Chevaliers**

« Ah, merde ! » Lâcha Izaya Orihara lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, cette balle là, il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver, il avait été trop lent.

Le corbeau serra les dents. Il eut la sensation que la balle lui traversa le bras, alors qu'elle l'avait juste frôlé, laissant quand même une coupure assez profonde au niveau de son épaule gauche.

Il serra encore plus les dents, plaçant directement son autre main sur sa plaie, essayant de couper le saignement. Il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus sur sa raison et il se mit à organiser précisément ce qu'il devait faire : d'abord fuir ce gang d'excentriques avec des armes à feu, puis se faire un semblant de bandage pour ralentir au maximum l'hémorragie afin d'aller chez Shinra en toute sérénité, pour se faire soigner, sans risquer de s'évanouir à tout bout de champ.

Fuir le gang fut chose facile, étant donné que les membres de ce dernier n'étaient visiblement pas habitués aux courses poursuites sur les toits des immeubles.

Izaya atterrit sur le toit d'une résidence éclairée par une lumière jaunâtre, un peu laide, mais c'était déjà ça. Il s'y arrêta et se permit de soupirer. Il se laissa glisser sous l'ampoule et il retira son manteau pour voir la tête qu'avait sa blessure. C'était moche. Il grimaça un peu. Mais il devait s'en occuper. Alors il entreprit de sortir son t-shirt de son pantalon, et il en découpa le bas avec son couteau. La découpe était loin d'être droite, il n'allait plus être en mesure de rentrer ce haut dans son pantalon. Il était même devenu tellement court qu'on voyait son ventre. Le corbeau ne se préoccupa pas plus de ça, et commença à enrouler le bout de tissu autour de sa blessure, veillant à bien serrer. Il fit ensuite un petit nœud, et se permit de rester assis un instant, histoire de récupérer. Il avait remis son manteau qu'il avait refermé jusqu'en haut. Bizarrement, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il ressentait les effets du froid. D'où il était, il y avait à peut près vingt minutes de marche jusqu'à l'appartement de Shinra. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était de ne croiser, ni le gang qu'il s'était mis à dos, ni Shizu-chan. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs devenu invisible depuis quelques temps, et l'informateur ne savait pas quoi en penser. Imprévisible, comme toujours ?

Il se leva et commença à marcher jusqu'à chez Shinra.

Dés le début, Izaya avait su que cette histoire allait mal finir. A chaque fois que quelqu'un le contactait pour avoir une information de dernière minute (c'est-à-dire qu'il avait une ou deux heures pour chercher cette dite information), ça finissait toujours mal, surtout quand on exigeait qu'il vienne en personne pour délivrer l'information en question. Et ce soir, ce scénario s'était produit. Au début, il avait été ravi à l'idée de donné l'adresse de Shizuo à un gang mal intentionné, tellement enthousiaste qu'il en avait oublié de prendre ses précautions. Il était arrivé tout content à l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée et on lui avait dit de s'installer dans une sorte de bureau qui ressemblait à une pièce d'interrogatoire. C'était le bras droit du chef qui était venu récupérer l'information, et, sous les yeux d'Izaya avait ordonné de se rendre sur le champ à l'adresse de Shizuo pour ''faire ce que vous avez à faire''. L'informateur avait froncé les sourcils. Il pensait sincèrement qu'ils n'allaient pas se servir de cette information tout de suite. Il s'était ensuite dit que ce n'était pas son problème, donc il avait réclamé 50 000 yens au bras droit du chef, car non seulement c'était une information de dernière minute, donc le tarif de dernière minute allait avec, et l'adresse de Shizuo était quelque chose de précieux. Seulement, on avait refusé de le payer. On n'allait pas le payer tant que les quelques gars envoyés par le bras droit du chef n'allaient pas revenir. Izaya fut franchement étonné de la tournure que les événements prenaient. Il s'était rendu compte à ce moment que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Il était resté au moins une heure et demie dans ce bureau glauque avec le bras droit. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté d'ouvrir le dialogue, il avait tenté de prévenir l'autre homme de la force surhumaine de Shizuo, car il ne semblait pas être au courant, mais rien n'y faisait, l'autre lui disait juste de la fermer. Une heure et demie plus tard donc, le petit groupe était revenu, amoché et saignant de partout. Le leader de ce groupe avait commencé à traiter Izaya de tous les noms en lui disant qu'il les avait piégés, en leur donnant l'adresse d'un monstre à la place de l'adresse du vrai Shizuo Heiwajima. Cela confirma les soupçons du corbeau : ils ne connaissaient pas Shizuo. L'informateur avait tenté de se défendre en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à piéger des inconnus, il avait même demandé s'ils avaient bien pris le temps de lire le nom inscrit au dessus de la sonnette avant de toquer, mais ces hommes étaient tous bornés, et ne voulurent rien entendre. Izaya su donc qu'il allait devoir se battre, il s'était battu, s'était enfui par le toit de l'immeuble, mais on l'avait touché avant. Il n'avait même pas eu son argent.

Heureusement, rien de notable ne lui arriva sur le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Shinra.

Izaya sonna à la porte du médecin, ce dernier ouvrit, et le dévisagea.

« Izaya ?

\- Je suis blessé. » Le corbeau tendit son bras gauche.

Le médecin illégal le considéra un instant puis il invita à rentrer son ami, le regard un peu confus.

« Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, et enlève ton manteau et ton t-shirt »

Izaya s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie. Il était dans un certain état de faiblesse, et voulait écourter ce moment à tout prix, donc il s'abstenait de railler Shinra à tout bout de champ. Il s'assit sur le canapé et entreprit d'ouvrir son manteau pour le retirer.

Shinra décida de faire une remarque désobligeante, pour prendre la température.

« Tu t'essaies au crop-tops en plein hiver, Izaya ? » Avait-il demandé, moqueur.

« Tais-toi. »

Shinra rigola un peu. Le corbeau était de trop mauvaise humeur pour rigoler, donc son égo avait probablement été blessé aussi. Il s'accroupit devant l'informateur et défit tout doucement le bandage de fortune. Izaya sentait que ça lui faisait tout de même mal, le sang et d'autres substances comme de la graisse ou de la poudre à canon avaient eu le temps de sécher entre la blessure et le tissu.

Shinra grimaça en voyant la coupure. Les saignements s'étaient d'ailleurs stoppés.

« Eh bien Shinra ? On a peur du sang ? » Ne put s'empêcher Izaya, histoire de retrouver un peu contenance.

« Oh, ce n'est pas ça. Je me disais juste que c'était plutôt surprenant de voir ce genre de blessure sur quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Comment ça ? » Grinça l'informateur.

« Tu viens jamais à la maison parce que tu es blessé. A croire que tu es invincible. Mais je vois bien là que tu restes malgré tout un humain. » Soupira Shinra. Izaya n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le médecin reprit : « Bon, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter tout ça, et je vais avoir besoin de te faire des points de sutures. A vue d'œil, je dirais six ou sept. Enfin bon, je te donnerai les détails plus tard. »

Shinra sortit de la pièce et revint aussi vite qu'il en était parti, avec une petite boite en fer gris. Il posa tout sur sa table base, et se tourna vers Izaya, qui était assis sur le canapé, dos à un des accoudoirs pour que le médecin ait un accès dégagé à son bras blessé.

« Alors, je vais d'abord commencer par nettoyer ta plaie, parce que bon, les bouts de fils qui dépassent, c'est moyen. J'ai constaté qu'aucun nerf n'avait été touché, donc c'est plutôt bien, enfin, je pense que tu l'aurais senti sinon. Je pense faire une petite anesthésie locale, histoire que ce soit plus confortable pour toi. Donc ensuite je vais te faire les points de sutures. Je vais te garder en observation pour cette nuit, car on ne sait pas ce qui peut t'arriver. Non, tu n'as pas le droit de protester, je te garderai. » Trancha le docteur alors qu'Izaya s'apprêtait à protester. « C'est important. Imaginons que ça s'infecte. Bah je devrais te garder quelques jours, voire semaine, ou même t'envoyer à l'hôpital. Donc tu préfères quoi ? Rester même pas vingt-quatre heures ici, ou risquer de passer quelques jours à l'hôpital ? Sans parler du fait que ton corps sera fatigué, donc tu auras besoin de te reposer. Cette coupure peut te paraître n'être qu'une petite égratignure, mais ton corps à quand même été traumatisé, donc tu as besoin de repos. Et hors de question que je te laisse marcher ou prendre les transports jusqu'à Shinjuku. Compris ? » L'informateur hocha la tête. « Bien. Nous pouvons commencer ? »

Izaya acquiesça. Shinra sourit et prépara différents outils qu'il posa à porter de main.

Le médecin nettoya d'abord les contours de la plaie, puis il commença à la désinfecter ; c'est à ce moment que le corbeau commença à serrer les dents et à grimacer en sentant le produit rentrer en contact avec sa plaie ouverte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinra était en train de préparer une petite seringue.

« Bon, t'es prêt pour l'anesthésie ?

\- Oui. »

Le médecin lui répondit avec un sourire approbateur et planta la seringue quelques centimètres au dessus de la plaie. Bientôt, Izaya sentit son bras se transformer en une sorte de poids mort inutile. Il voyait qu'il pouvait remuer un peu les doigts, mais il ne sentait rien. Il ne sentait pas ses doigts toucher la paume de sa main. Il trouva ça amusant, une seconde.

Lorsque Shinra enfonça une première fois l'aiguille dans la peau du corbeau, ce dernier ressentit une petite gêne, mais il n'avait pas mal. Ce fut comme ça jusqu'à ce que le médecin ait fini de faire tout les points de suture. Sept au total.

« Bon bah voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible ! » Dit-il en enroulant un bandage propre autour du bras d'Izaya. « Alors avant que tu ne partes te coucher, sache que ton bras sera endormi encore une petite demi-heure sans doute et, bien évidemment, évite de dormir dessus. Je vais t'expliquer tous les autres détails important demain. » L'informateur était tout pâle. « Oh là, là, je te sens déjà partir mon bon Izaya. Mais c'est normal, ton corps est en état de choc, et j'imagine que le fait te faire frôler par une balle a, de plus, brisé ton égo. C'est un miracle que tu ais pu venir ici en étant totalement lucide, l'adrénaline sans doute ? Aller, je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami et un petit truc à manger, puis tu iras te reposer. » Souffla doucement le médecin.

C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il ne se souvint plus très bien de la soirée.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par son bras gauche qui était engourdi et douloureux. Il ouvrit les yeux, et constata bien vite qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Mais la pièce était familière, il avait reconnu la chambre d'ami de Shinra, qui était d'ailleurs l'ancienne chambre de Celty.

Izaya repensa aux événements de la veille et soupira. Il avait donc permis à quelqu'un de le blesser. Il s'était laisser blesser, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était capable d'esquiver n'importe quelle attaque. Mais pourquoi avait-il été plus lent que d'habitude ? Manquait-il d'entrainement ? Seulement, s'entrainait-il ? Et c'est à ce moment que tout coïncida dans sa tête. Shizuo. Shizu-chan ne s'était pas montré dans Ikebukuro depuis un certains temps déjà, enfin, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus.

Il eut soudainement le besoin de le mépriser. Il saisit son téléphone qui avait été placé par terre, à côté de lui et décida d'envoyer un message à Shizuo :

« Eh bien Shizu-chan, on ne sort plus de chez soi ? Tu sais, j'ai failli mourir à cause de toi. Nos promenades quotidiennes manquent à mon physique. Mais j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose ? Pour nous deux en plus. Laisse-toi crever dans ton appart'.

-OI »

Il sourit en pensant à l'effet qu'aurait le message sur ce monstre dont il voulait pourrir la vie.

L'informateur se redressa ensuite, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps ici. Il avait du travail à faire. Il se leva du lit et alla directement vers le salon. Il se souvenait que Shinra avait encore à lui parlé. Il allait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire et il allait partir en vitesse.

Izaya entra dans le salon, et y trouva Shinra assis sur le canapé, regardant Celty qui était concentrée sur un plat qu'elle préparait.

Il alla directement s'asseoir à côté du médecin en lâchant un « Bonjour, Shinra. » Ce dernier répondit d'ailleurs avec un sourire. Il devait passer un bon moment.

« Écoute, dis moi tout ce que tu as à me dire pour que je puisse partir après.

\- Partir par ce temps ? La tempête est déchainée dehors. »

Izaya dévisagea son ami avec incompréhension avant de se lever de nouveau et de tirer le rideau pour qu'il voit l'extérieur. En effet, les flocons tourbillonnaient dans le ciel à cause du vent, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de s'arrêter. Il se tapa le front avec son poing. Il aura dû juste rentrer chez lui à défaut d'aller chez Shinra. Il détesta un instant le fait d'avoir suivi son instinct.

« Ah. » Lâcha le corbeau. « Et ça va durer jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- 16 heures, qu'ils disent.

\- Et il est ?

\- Midi. »

Il ne dit rien et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Shinra.

« Ca me laisse tout le temps de t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire avec ta plaie. Mais je te dirai tout quand Celty aura fini de cuisiner. » Évidemment. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, venant de lui. « Mais je vais quand même changer ton bandage avant. » Et sur ce, le docteur tendit le bras et prit entre ses doigts le petit rouleau tissus qui était sur la table basse.

« Enlève la chemise. »

C'est à ce moment là que l'informateur réalisa, qu'en effet, il portait une chemise. On avait dû la lui mettre alors qu'il était dans les vapes. Il ôta alors la manche gauche et Shinra défit l'ancien pansement.

Il étudia un instant la blessure.

« C'est un peu enflé, mais ça va. Je pourrai te laisser partir tout à l'heure. »

L'informateur hocha la tête et le médecin enveloppa de nouveau la coupure.

Une fois qu'il eut fini et que le corbeau s'eut rhabillé, Shinra fixa Izaya, prêt à lui sortir tous les détails qu'il allait devoir retenir. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas que l'autre soit prêt pour commencer.

« Alors, là j'ai changé ton bandage, et tu devras le changer au moins deux fois par jour pendant cinq jours, puis après, tu n'auras plus qu'à le changer une fois. Je vais te donner des antidouleurs, n'en abuse pas, maximum deux par jour, et au moins six heures d'écart entre chaque prise, compris ? Ensuite, afin que la blessure se referme correctement et qu'elle ne laisse pas une cicatrice trop moche –car tu auras une cicatrice, c'est inévitable, ne fais pas de geste trop brusque, bouge ton bras lentement, ne le sollicite pas trop, et évidemment, ne dors pas dessus, car ça pourrait faire sauter les points de suture. Des questions ?

\- Ca ne va pas me gêner pour écrire ?

\- Non, mais évite les courses poursuite s'il te plaît.

\- Ce serait idiot que Shizu-chan se remontre aujourd'hui. »

Le sourire de Shinra se transforma en une sorte de moue.

« Tu y es pour quelque chose ? » Izaya sentit à la seconde où le docteur avait prononcé cette phrase qu'il y avait un problème.

« Oh, quand même pas. Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui tout le temps, je suis moi-même surpris de ne plus le voir dans les rues enfin, surpris, tout est relatif, mais disons que j'ai remarqué sa non-présence. »

Shinra soupira. Peut-être que pour une fois, Izaya n'y était pour rien.

« Enfin bref, je ne pense pas qu'il irait t'attaquer s'il savait que tu étais blessé.

\- Voyons Shinra, tu sais très bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas.

\- Mais aucune personne descente n'attaquerait quelqu'un qui est blessé. Même moi je ferais pas ça à mon père.

\- C'est parce que tu ne connais pas la vrai haine, Shinra. Une haine passionnelle qui te donne envie de voir ton ennemi au plus bas, expulsé de la société. »

Le médecin ne se sentit pas bien en entendant les paroles de son ami.

« Mais je veux pas avoir ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit, moi ! Y a que toi pour manquer d'empathie comme ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nan mais, je suis désolé, mais je connais assez Shizuo pour dire qu'il ne t'attaquerait pas si tu es blessé, il a de l'empathie. Et n'ose pas me dire le contraire car tu le connais pas. Enfin si, tu dois connaitre des trucs puisque tu es le fameux informateur de Shinjuku. » Dit Shinra de la manière la plus détestable qui soit. « Et puis je sais pas, être empathique c'est juste être humain, et en t'entendant parler, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est toi le monstre. Je veux bien que tu souhaites sa mort et cetera, mais juste, va le voir, et ose me dire après que tu souhaites encore sa mort, car apparemment c'est pas de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. » Le médecin illégal se stoppa un instant. « Ok non, ce que je voulais dire c'est : parle pas de lui si c'est pour dire de la merde.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cherchez à le défendre sans arrêt.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler ? Pour toi un humain c'est quelqu'un qui ne possède ni force surhumaine, ni sabre démoniaque, ni rien ? Par contre un psychopathe qui tue des enfants, wow, 20/20 tu as réussi ton teste en tant qu'humain. Je te trouve très superficiel pour quelqu'un qui dit aimer les Hommes pour leurs réactions.

\- Peut-être parce que les gens qui possèdent des forces surhumaines et des sabres démoniaques ne réagissent pas normalement ?

\- Y a-t'il réellement une façon de réagir normalement ? Enfin, je peux comprendre que selon l'enfance, le tempérament ou autre, il peut y avoir des cas particuliers, mais est-ce une raison pour les mettre à l'écart ? A ne pas essayer de les comprendre ?

\- Tu es juste une petite nature Shinra.

\- Non, c'est juste un raisonnement normal. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons faits pour se détester les uns les autres, nous sommes des êtres sociaux. Nous sommes doué d'une intelligence qui nous permet de résoudre les conflits autrement que par la violence. Bon je te l'accorde, il y a encore et il y aura toujours des guerres dans le monde : mais ça fait partie du raisonnement humain de choisir la solution la plus facile, et je comprends que se taper dessus est plus simple que de chercher des arguments construits et solide, même si je trouve ça stupide. »

Il eut un petit silence. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Shinra remettait en question la façon de penser d'Izaya. Mais cette fois il l'avait vraiment cherché.

« Mais Shizu-chan n'est pas humain. Il est capable de réfléchir à un plan assez fourbe pour me tuer.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il ne me poursuit plus, ne m'attaque plus, plus rien, depuis, quoi, deux semaines ? Trois semaines ?

\- Oh, donc tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

\- Non, je m'inquiète pour moi, là ! Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, si, je sais pas, il m'attaque pendant mon sommeil ?

\- _Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça, Izaya._ » Avait écrit Celty sur son PDA, qu'elle avait placé entre les deux hommes.

« Non mais, je veux dire, avant, il me poursuivait tout le temps, et du coup je gardais un semblant de forme, vous voyez mais maintenant qu'il ne me fait plus courir partout dans Ikebukuro, eh bien je me ramolli, donc c'est un plan pour me tuer plus facilement !

\- _Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que Shizuo perdrait autant de temps avec toi._ » Ecrivit Celty.

« Oh ! C'était méchant.

\- Mais elle a pas tort.

\- Et bien pourquoi est-il devenu invisible alors ?

\- Demande-lui toi-même si tu es si inquiet que ça.

\- Je vais commencer à avoir peur pour ma vie.

\- _Arrête d'être dramatique. Nous allons déjeuner._ » Ecrivit Celty.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous à table, Shinra en face de Celty et Izaya en bout de table. Le corbeau ne participa pas à la discussion de tout le repas, et il finit le premier.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement, tandis que la tempête se calmait d'heure en heure. Izaya s'était d'abord occupé de recoudre le trou qu'avait causé la balle sur son manteau. Bon, la couture était loin d'être parfaite et elle se voyait, mais l'intention y était. Il avait ensuite travaillé au maximum avec son téléphone, mais la taille de l'écran l'avait rapidement fatigué, donc il avait décidé de finir son après-midi en lisant la seule œuvre d'Oscar Wilde que possédait Shinra en version originale. C'était en fait l'informateur qui l'avait oublié chez son ami quelques années auparavant.

L'informateur ne s'était pas réellement préoccupé de ce que faisait le couple, mais il avait cru entendre que Celty allait faire une tarte aux pommes et que Shinra travaillait, étalé sur la table à manger.

Ce ne fut que vers 16 heures 30 que Shinra revint vers lui.

« Bon, je vais vérifier l'état de ta blessure et en profiter pour changer ton bandage, et si tout est en ordre, Celty te raccompagnera chez toi –il ne neige plus d'ailleurs, elle passera juste déposer un morceau de tarte aux pommes chez Shizuo sur votre chemin.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous préoccupez autant de lui ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es jaloux ? On a prévu aussi un bout pour toi, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir, je-

\- Retire ta chemise. » Dit fermement le médecin, ignorant totalement ce que disait l'informateur.

Izaya le défia du regard.

« Pas avant que tu répondes à ma question.

\- Que tu peux être stupide parfois… » Soupira le médecin. « Si tu veux tout savoir, Shizuo est mon ami également, et même celui de Celty, donc il est normal que nous fassions ça. Et rassure toi, j'ai bien fait attention à ce que les deux parts fassent la même taille. » Le railla Shinra. « Donc voilà, que ça te plaise ou non, un bout de la tarte aux pommes de Celty va être donné à Shizuo. Content ?

\- Oui. » Dit l'informateur en retirant la manche gauche de la chemise.

Le médecin changea le bandage et constata que tout allait bien.

Izaya se rhabilla donc et remit la chemise dans son pantalon. Quand il allait rentrer, il allait prendre une douche.

Alors que Celty et Izaya étaient sur le point de partir, Shinra revint avec des bandages et des antidouleurs dans les mains, pour les donner à l'informateur

« Donc voilà, Izaya. Tu changes deux fois par jour ton bandage, et pas plus de deux antidouleurs par jour, et avec six heures d'écart entre chaque prise.

\- Merci. » Souffla Izaya. « Pour la chemise aussi d'ailleurs, c'est la tienne, non ? Et en passant, je reprends le livre de Wilde que j'avais oublié ici il y a quelques années. » Dit-il en montrant le livre en question.

« Ah, oui, d'accord. » Visiblement, Shinra ne savait pas de quoi son ami parlait. « Enfin bref, porte toi bien, et reviens dans dix jours pour que je t'enlève tes points de suture. Et au moindre problème, appelle-moi. » Proposa-t-il, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. « A bientôt Izaya ! Et, à tout à l'heure, ma Celty d'amour ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corbeau était assis derrière Celty qui conduisait sa moto à toute vitesse dans Ikebukuro, en direction de l'appartement de Shizuo. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs envoyé un message à Shinra pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas disponible, mais la Dullahan avait décidé d'ignoré ce message que lui avait transmis le médecin. Elle arrêta sa moto au pied de l'immeuble et descendit du véhicule.

Izaya l'interpella :

« Celty ? Je vais aller à la supérette du coin pour m'acheter deux trois trucs. Tu pourras m'y attendre une fois que tu en auras fini avec Shizu-chan ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

L'informateur la regarda pendant un instant avant de lui aussi partir dans la direction opposé.

Il fallait dire que le froid avait un certain effet sur sa plaie et que ca le faisait grimacer. Il accéléra le pas, pour être au plus vite dans l'air moins froid de la supérette.

Le corbeau arriva devant, et fut accueilli par différents « Bienvenu ! » quand il passa les portes du magasin.

Il alla directement vers le rayon des plats tout prêt et en prit deux histoire d'avoir à manger jusqu'au lendemain midi.

Il se dirigeait vers les caisses quand son regard fut attiré par un homme, ce dernier choisissait des cigarettes. Il portait un manteau noir et il était blond, avec les racines brunes. Cette nuance de blond lui rappelait définitivement quelqu'un. Shizu-chan ?

Izaya sourit et vint se planter juste à côté de lui, le fixant avec intérêt, prêt à savourer sa réaction, les muscles tendus, prêts à le faire courir. Il ne voulait pas écouter les conseils de Shinra maintenant, pas quand l'homme qu'il adorait détester se trouvait devant lui.

L'homme sembla grandement surpris en se retournant vers Izaya. Ce dernier fut un peu confus, mais son expression resta inchangée. Là, devant lui, c'était bien Shizuo. Sursautant quand quelqu'un était trop proche de lui.

Izaya s'apprêta à le railler :

« …

\- Pardon. » Le faux blond avait été plus rapide. Sa voix avait été étrangement calme et monocorde. Jamais il n'avait parlé à Izaya comme ça. De plus il n'était pas rasé et ses cheveux n'avaient pas été décolorés depuis longtemps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne portait même pas ses vêtements habituels et ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes noires alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus de soleil dehors à cette heure-ci de la journée.

Il allait demander à Shizuo ce qui se passait, mais il réalisa trop lentement que le faux blond n'était plus devant lui et avait déjà quitté le rayon.

Izaya se sentit très bête sur le coup. Il avait totalement baissé sa garde en plus. Ses plats préparés pendaient mollement au bout de ses bras.

Mais, Shizuo ne devait pas être chez lui au lieu d'être ici ? Celty devait l'attendre devant sa porte, non ?

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et prendre une douche, et non se poser des questions sur le comportement étrange de Shizuo. Toujours aussi imprévisible, il supposait ?

Il fit malgré tout le tour du magasin en cherchant Shizuo, mais il ne le trouva pas.

Il alla payer et revint sur le parking de l'immeuble du blond, où la moto de la Dullahan patientait toujours dans le froid.

Izaya s'appuya contre le véhicule.

La confusion laissa rapidement place à la colère. Shizu-chan avait osé l'ignorer ? Lui qui l'avait toujours attaqué à le seconde où il le voyait, voilà qu'il l'ignorait poliment ? Il saisit son téléphone. Il allait provoquer Shizuo jusqu'à ce que ce dernier réagisse.

Il s'apprêta à écrire un autre message, quand il réalisa que celui qu'il avait envoyé le matin était resté sans réponse. Ca ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère, et il commença à écrire.

« Comment as-tu osé m'ignorer ? Je me suis mis juste devant toi exprès, mais la seule chose que tu as trouvé à dire, c'était 'pardon' ? Réellement ? Que vais-je faire si je n'ai plus ma dose de sport quotidienne ? Depuis quand es-tu aussi intelligent pour construire des plans aussi fourbes et subtils ? Comment oses-tu être comme ça ?

-OI »

Satisfait, il envoya le message, sans hésitation.

L'informateur releva la tête et aperçu directement Celty qui s'approchait. Elle avait l'aire confuse et elle tenait toujours la petite boite contenant le morceau de tarte aux pommes, à deux mains.

La Dullahan ne prit cependant pas le temps d'expliquer à Izaya le pourquoi du comment, et elle lui indiqua de monter sur sa moto.

L'informateur ne perdait pas de vu son objectif : prendre une douche et manger. Il n'allait pas se préoccupé de Shizuo.

Celty s'arrêta devant l'immeuble d'Izaya et invita ce dernier à descendre, lui donnant au passage le bout de tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait prévu pour lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, quand le corbeau l'interpella. Il allait se préoccuper de Shizuo.

« Celty ? » Elle se tourna dans sa direction, lui faisant savoir qu'elle l'écoutait. « Comment allait Shizu-chan ? »

La Dullahan sembla le fixer pendant un instant, et elle se redressa sans le quitter des yeux. Elle sortit son PDA.

« _Pourquoi ?_

\- Je l'ai vu à la supérette. Il m'a ignoré et je ne comprends pas. »

Celty ne bougea pas pendant un instant, avant de se remettre à écrire.

« _Il n'est pas dans cet état par ta faute ?_

\- Non. »

Celty hésita un instant.

« _Mal._ »

L'informateur ne comprit pas.

« Quoi ''mal'' ?

\- _Il va mal._ » Celty pensait que cette réponse le satisferait, mais le corbeau semblait attendre autre chose. Son regard semblait concerné. Elle décida d'ajouter : « _Il va mal, il n'est clairement pas dans son état normal, donc je pense que c'est normal qu'il t'ait ignoré._ » Elle évita d'ajouter le fait qu'elle allait retourner de ce pas le voir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Hm. D'accord, merci. A plus tard. » Et Izaya s'éloigna.

Il monta dans son immeuble et déverrouilla sa porte.

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa sa voix, assez pour qu'elle résonne, mais pas assez pour que ce soit un cri.

« Je suis ren –»

Une musique le coupa. Un orchestre puissant de cuivres, percussion et cordes raisonna dans la pièce. En une seconde à peine, Izaya reconnut la musique. C'était la _Danse des Chevaliers_ , autrement dit _Montaigu et Capulets_ , issu du ballet « Romeo et Juliette » de 1935, composé par le russe Sergei Prokofiev. Les premiers temps de cette musique sont réellement inoubliables.

L'informateur soupira et alla poser tout ce qu'il transportait dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit. Il trouva Namie, assise à son bureau. Elle le regardait avec un regard malicieux.

« Cette musique est parfaite pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, arrête Namie ! Tu me fais passer pour un dictateur ou un antagoniste de film.

\- Mais Izaya, tu es l'antagoniste du film de la vie de nombreuses personnes, tu sais. Surtout celui de Shizuo Heiwajima. » Cette femme avait le dont de toucher exactement là où il ne fallait pas, au moment ou il ne fallait pas.

« Si tu veux partir dans ce débat philosophique, il est aussi l'antagoniste de ma vie. » Fit le corbeau en s'étalant sur son canapé noir. « D'ailleurs, tu ne me demandes même pas où j'étais passé ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais ? Tu pars quasiment tout le temps sans me dire où tu vas. J'imagine que c'est une nuit de plus que tu as passé avec ces lycées.

\- Les lycéens dorment la nuit, Namie. Et ne pense pas que ce soit mon genre de passer la nuit avec des gens qui ont dix ans de moins que moi. Mais tu sais, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible ! » Se lamenta Izaya.

« Bon, je sais que t'as envie de m'en parler, donc vas-y, après tout, tu me paies pour ça.

\- Oh, rien d'important. » Il n'avait soudainement plus envie de parler, se rendant compte que dire ce genre de chose à Namie serait un aveu de faiblesse.

« Izaya. » Trop tard, la jeune femme avait été attirée par l'histoire de l'informateur, et Dieu savait qu'elle était incroyablement bornée.

Izaya soupira.

« On m'a tiré dessus hier soir, du coup je suis allé voir Shinra, et je me retrouve avec quelques points de sutures sur le bras. Mais bon, au moins, la balle n'a fait que me frôler. »

Namie semblait étonnée.

« Tu veux dire que, toi, le grand Izaya Orihara, s'est laissé toucher par une arme à feu ? C'est une blague ?

\- J'aurai bien aimé, mais je ne serai plus capable d'utiliser mon bras gauche à ma guise pendant au moins un mois.

\- Et pourquoi tu t'es laissé toucher ? » Demanda Namie avec intérêt, ignorant ce que venait de dire le corbeau. Ce dernier soupira d'ailleurs.

« J'ai été trop lent.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Je crois que c'est parce que mon corps se ramollit étant donné que Shizu-chan ne me fait plus courir partout dans Ikebukuro. » Dit Izaya, très sérieusement. Trop sérieusement.

Namie plissa les yeux et le fixa.

« Mais, t'es complètement stupide.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu étais déjà impliqué dans des histoires qui te faisaient courir et sauter avant que tu ne le rencontres.

\- Oui mais j'étais jeune.

\- Tu es toujours jeune.

\- Merci. »

Namie soupira. Comme à son habitude, l'informateur esquivait les sujets qui le dérangeaient. C'était normal en soit, qui ne faisait pas ça ? Cependant, elle aurait bien aimé retenir quelque chose contre lui. Elle avait déjà le fait qu'il se soit fait tiré dessus, mais le charrier avec ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

« Je vais éviter d'aller à Ikebukuro un temps, je pense. » Lâcha soudainement l'informateur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que Shizuo t'attrapes parce que ton bras n'est plus fonctionnel ? Pourtant tu manies ton couteau avec la main droite ?

\- Oh, Shizu-chan, ça fait déjà longtemps qu'il ne sort plus de chez lui. Mais, même s'il était dans son état normal, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas mon seul ennemi, Namie. »

Ce soir là, quand l'informateur se retrouva seul avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été blessé, il se reposa la question : pourquoi avait-il été blessé ? Où avait été son ouverture ? Quel avait été son point faible ? C'était en tout cas quelque chose qu'il devait fixer au plus vite. Il savait au moins une chose : ce n'était pas à cause de Shizuo. Ce dernier était juste la première excuse à être apparu dans son esprit quand Shinra lui avait posé des questions. Namie avait d'ailleurs relevé l'absurdité de son excuse et il s'était lui-même pris à son propre mensonge.

Mais ce à quoi il devait penser était de savoir pourquoi, à quel moment, il avait été distrait. Avant de se faire tirer dessus, il avait cru apercevoir un homme au pied de l'immeuble. Il était blond. Presque le même blond que Shizuo. Comment avait-il pu détourner le regard à cause d'un blond qui n'était même pas celui de Shizuo ? Il se détestait pour ça.

Les antidouleurs étaient si puissants qu'Izaya se sentit rapidement partir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Juste quelques précisions : c'est totalement canon qu'Izaya soit gaucher, connaisse Oscar Wilde et parle couramment l'anglais, et je trouve ça merveilleux.

A dans 10 jours pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Donc voici le chapitre 3. Voilà voilà.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Dans l'Antre du Roi de la Montagne**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Shizuo Heiwajima détestait le plus, c'était la violence et par conséquent, les gens qui le rendaient violent. Il y en avait eu beaucoup depuis son enfance, et il finissait généralement par les attaquer après une remarque mal placée –il démarrait au quart de tour, et même si ses assaillants faisaient trois fois sa taille, il les battait quoiqu'il arrive. Car oui, en plus d'être doté d'une force ridiculement puissante pour son gabarie, Shizuo Heiwajima était quelqu'un d'incroyablement instable et impulsif. Il aurait pu posséder une force surhumaine et être quelqu'un de sang froid, ou même être impulsif sans aucune force particulière mais non, on avait décidé de lié deux choses qui feraient de lui quelqu'un de particulièrement destructeur. On ne l'aimait pas à cause de ça d'ailleurs, enfin, les gens avaient peurs. Rares étaient ceux qui l'approchaient, si ce n'était pour se battre. Enfant, ça l'avait beaucoup démoralisé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses camarades de classes s'éloignaient de lui quand il entrait dans une salle, il faisait de son mieux pour être gentil avec les autres, mais ça ne lui était presque jamais rendu. Pourquoi le fuyait-on ? C'était encore à cause de ses excès de colère, c'est ça ? Ca l'énervait. Heureusement, il y avait eu Shinra pour démontrer qu'il pouvait être aimé, d'une certaine façon, même si en réalité, le pauvre homme serait juste terrassé par la peur si Shizuo commençait à l'attaquer pour une raison ou une autre.

A partir de l'adolescence, il s'était dit qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire, et que s'il devait finir seul et triste, il allait finir seul et triste. Il avait totalement cessé de se retenir, car au fond, il n'avait jamais su réellement se contrôler, mais cette fois-ci, il n'essayait plus d'être gentil ou de s'attirer les faveurs des autres. Non clairement, il en avait marre d'essayer.

Mais, un jour, un garçon était arrivé en disant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Seulement, ce corbeau était l'incarnation de tout ce que Shizuo détestait et ça l'énervait, donc il s'attaquait à lui. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à le fuir autant qu'à le chercher bizarrement. Mais non, Izaya n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui. Il ne faisait ressortir que ses mauvais côtés.

Cependant, arrivé à l'âge adulte, les choses ont commencé à être de plus en plus lourdes à supporter. Non seulement Izaya avait visiblement décidé de le hanter jusqu'à sa mort, mais en plus son travail jouait avec son tempérament. En soit, ce n'était pas sa force qui le chagrinait, c'était la manière dont il s'en servait, à cause de son tempérament, et de son travail. Combien de gens avait-il battu et envoyé à l'hôpital ? Il avait décidé de compter au début, mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée étant donné que le masque qu'il avait pris toute son adolescence à créer se brisait bien plus facilement quand il connaissait mieux le nombre de ses victimes. Il préférait vivre avec l'illusion d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il voulait le faire durer un maximum dans le temps, ce masque, même jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si c'était possible.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouvé de vraies personnes qui sauraient lui tenir tête lorsqu'il est énervé. Des personnes qui auraient assez confiance en lui pour savoir que jamais il ne leur ferait mal, comme Kasuka, Tom, Shinra et Celty. Cependant, ces trois derniers seraient incapables de stopper sa colère. Généralement, Tom laissait passer (c'était souvent pendant le travail, donc bon, il faut savoir intimider les gens qui nous doivent de l'argent, non ?), et Shinra et Celty se replieraient surement dans un coin en murmurant des « calme-toi » peut convaincant. En soit, il n'y avait que son frère et Izaya qui étaient capable de lui tenir tête. Kasuka ne faisait rien que de lui tenir tête, sans prononcer un mot, attendant juste que ça passe et le corbeau ne faisait que le provoquer davantage.

Cependant, un jour arriva ce que Shizuo redoutait le plus.

Il se souviendrait surement toujours de cette journée. Ironiquement, il faisait beau et les températures étaient douces, mais le quatrième client de la journée –il s'appelait Imaida selon le dossier, se montrait particulièrement ennuyeux, plus ennuyeux que ceux à qui les collecteurs de dettes étaient habitués. Avec sa silhouette plutôt fine, ses vêtements aussi sombres que ses cheveux, ce sourire plus que mesquin et des yeux semblant défier tout et n'importe quoi, cet homme rappelait Izaya à Shizuo.

Après un long dialogue entre Tom et Imaida, ce dernier avait décidé d'être détestable avec Shizuo. Ni d'une, ni de deux, le blond avait envoyé en l'air l'autre homme. Il semblait d'ailleurs grandement étonné que Shizuo possède un telle force. Il avait tenté de reculer, après avoir atterri lourdement au sol, le visage déformé par la peur, mais on l'avait assommé avant, en le jetant contre les meubles dans son appartement.

« Ouh, t'y es allé plus fort que d'habitude. » Fit remarquer Tom.

« Il était plus ennuyeux que d'habitude. Il me rappelait Izaya en plus.

\- Ca se tient. » Soupira-t-il. « Bon, nous reviendrons la semaine prochaine, hein. » Dit le collecteur de dette, à l'intention de l'homme qui jonchait ses meubles détruits.

Et ils revinrent la semaine prochaine.

Ils toquèrent longtemps, avant que finalement, la vieille voisine ne sorte de l'appartement d'à côté.

« Inutile de vous acharner hein, il a été envoyé à l'hôpital en urgence il y a une semaine. Entre la vie et la mort, le pauvre garçon. » Soupira-t-elle en ajustant sont châle.

« D'accord, merci. » Répondit poliment Tom. « Au revoir. »

Elle fit un signe de la main alors le collecteur de dette s'éloignait. Cependant, Shizuo resta à la fixer, les yeux vides. Comment ça, envoyé à l'hôpital ? Comment ça, entre la vie et la mort ?

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais la vieille le devança :

« Qu'y a-t'il, mon garçon ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'allumait une cigarette. Elle soutint un instant le regard du blond, avant de froncer les sourcils, suspicieuse. « Attendez… C'était pas vous… ? Enfin je veux dire, la semaine dernière… Oh. » Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, apeurée, avant de s'enfermer dans son appartement aussi vite qu'elle en était sorti.

Shizuo la regarda s'enfermer à double tour, et Tom l'interpella. Cela le fit redescendre un peu sur Terre, et il alla rejoindre Tom qui avait déjà un peu avancé.

Pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu cinq minutes plus tôt, Shizuo demanda :

« Le type a donc été envoyé à l'hôpital et est probablement dans un coma dont on ne sait pas s'il se réveillera.

\- Oui.

\- Et ca ne te choque pas ? »

Tom baissa le regard et ne répondit pas. Il esquiva la question.

« On a pas le temps de parler de ça, on a encore du travail. »

Et c'est ainsi que les évènements du matin travaillèrent Shizuo tout le reste de la journée, et les réactions de Tom aussi. Il esquivait totalement une conversation qui lui semblait pourtant importante. Enfin, il avait déjà à plusieurs reprises envoyé des gens à l'hôpital, depuis son enfance même, donc c'était devenu quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. Que les personnes qu'il envoie à l'hôpital soient inconscientes pendant quelques temps était rare, mais ça arrivait quelque fois. Cependant, qu'elles soient entre la vie et la mort, ça devait bien être la première fois.

Enfin, c'était plutôt la première fois qu'il était mis au courant de l'état d'une de ses victimes.

Il réalisa.

Il se stoppa net alors qu'il marchait.

Toutes les personnes qu'il avait blessé, finalement, il n'y avait qu'une petite partie dont il connaissait les suites, et fort heureusement, ces personnes s'en sortaient. Mais quant était-il des autres ? De ceux qu'il blessait et dont il n'avait plus jamais de nouvelles après ? Que leur arrivait-il ? Et c'était là que les possibilités étaient infinies. Peut-être qu'elles s'en étaient sorties. Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu l'usage d'un membre. Peut-être qu'elles avaient perdu un membre. Peut-être qu'elles avaient perdu la vie. Il n'en savait rien ! Et il ne pourrait jamais savoir, ne jamais savoir ce qui était arrivé à ces personnes, à ces vies qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre détruites. Il était juste… Horrible. Il avait peut-être des dizaines de meurtres sur le dos, mais il n'en savait rien.

Il se sentit soudainement très mal. Il avait froid. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir.

Il était dangereux.

Tom, interpellé par l'étrange comportement de son ami, rebroussa un peu chemin pour être à son niveau. Il lui prit doucement le bras pour qu'il sorte de son espèce de transe.

« Hey, Shizuo, on a…

\- Ne me touche pas ! » Le blond dégagea la main de son ami aussitôt qu'il l'avait senti rentrer en contacte avec le tissus de sa chemise.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha Tom avec étonnement. « Que ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Shizuo jeta un regard affolé à l'autre homme. Il respirait vite, et bruyamment. Il se grattait nerveusement la tête en regardant à droite, à gauche. Il déglutit et se mit à parler :

« Tu sais quoi, Tom, je prends le reste de ma journée. Je rentre chez moi. » Sa voix avait été incertaine et tremblante. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et détourna le pas.

Il entendit Tom l'appelé, mais il l'ignora et, avec ses doigts secoués par de petits spasmes, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait définitivement besoin de fumer. Il glissa une clope entre ses lèvres et essaya tant bien que mal de l'allumer malgré le tremblement incessant de ses mains.

Il inspira profondément la fumée, fermant les yeux, pour se concentrer un maximum sur sa respiration. Il ralentit sa cadence de marche et expira lentement la fumée.

Il allait rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche, dormir et oublier cette journée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il heurta quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de plus petit. Il se recula un peu et reconnu ce visage qui était devenu trop familier pour la place qu'il occupait dans son esprit.

« Mais bordel ! Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, et quand je me mets devant toi, tu me vois même pas ? C'est vexant. » S'énerva Izaya.

Il regarda le corbeau s'agiter devant lui, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de l'informateur.

Il ne savait pas si Izaya était la dernière ou la seule personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment même. Ironiquement, c'était lui le premier à l'aborder après les évènements de la mâtiné. Lui, la personne qui le détestait et qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

Il n'avait même pas la force de s'énerver. Il était censé l'attaquer, c'est ça ?

Il essaya d'attraper la nuque de l'informateur, mais celui-ci fit un bon en arrière.

« Oh, là ! Tout doux, Shizu-chan. » Izaya se redressa complètement, et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Eh bien ? » L'informateur semblait attendre quelque chose. Il plissa les yeux et fixa Shizuo. « C'est bien ce que je me disais, t'es pas dans ton état normal, toi. »

Le blond réfléchissait. Il voulait éviter le combat d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il avait une furieuse envie de faire taire Izaya. Sa haine prit donc le dessus et il se mit à courser le corbeau. Beaucoup de rage, contre lui, contre Izaya. Beaucoup d'émotions fortes dont il avait besoin de se libérer.

Il rentra chez lui plus tard qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et le soleil était déjà couché. Il était trop fatigué pour prendre une douche et décida de sauter le diner, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Cependant, le sommeil ne vint pas avant de longues heures. Tous les souvenirs liés à sa violence et à son tempérament étaient remontés d'un coup à cause de ses réflexions d'aujourd'hui. Comment avait-il pu oublier toutes ces personnes avec lesquelles il s'était battu ? Mais il y en avait beaucoup aussi. Tellement, que n'importe quel profil était présent. De la personne qui le provoquait ouvertement pour se battre avec lui, à la personne qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et qui se faisait heurter par on-ne-sait-quoi qu'il avait lancé.

Lui qui voulait une vie simple, il se retrouvait à tabasser des gens tout les jours pour des dettes à rembourser, car il s'était fait viré de tout ses anciens travails à cause de sa violence.

Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait envisagé de vivre.

Le lendemain, il était exténué, mais partit quand même travailler. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Tom à cause de son étrange comportement. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de s'excuser pour être parti comme ça la veille.

Il décida de ne plus se préoccuper de la journée d'hier, et il essaya de se comporter normalement.

Cependant, au fil des semaines, alors que les températures baissaient lentement et que les journées devenaient de plus en plus courtes, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et sa motivation s'évaporait petit à petit. Il était tellement démotivé qu'il n'avait pas décoloré ses cheveux ce mois-ci, il devenait de plus en plus indifférent à son travail, et ses courses poursuites avec Izaya devenaient de plus en plus courtes voire il l'ignorait pour éviter de devoir courir partout. Il commençait à avoir l'impression de voir ou entendre des choses aussi. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver, le plus souvent, il était juste au bord des larmes. Il était à bout.

Si bien qu'un jour, il ne se leva pas de son lit, et envoya un message à Tom en lui disant qu'il serait absent pendant il-ne-sait-combien de temps. Il se sentit soulager après avoir envoyé ce message. Il se dit qu'il allait prendre du temps pour lui et qu'il allait récupérer de sa fatigue issue de quelque chose qu'il ne s'avouerait jamais. Ca sonnait bien.

Il passa donc sa première journée à se reposer devant des films et des séries ou à écouter de la musique. Ce soir là, il était parti se coucher le cœur léger, bien heureux de s'être pris quelques jours de congés. Seulement, sa nuit avait été perturbée par d'étranges cauchemars, dans lesquels il semblait fuir quelque chose. C'était flou. Mais ce rêve l'avait ensuite tenu éveillé pendant quelques heures. Bizarrement, il avait peur de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Pour pallier à ça, il avait décidé que trois heures du matin était une bonne heure pour se lever, et il avait saisi son ordinateur portable pour continuer quelque chose qu'il avait commencé la veille. Cependant, il s'en désintéressait. Tout devenait inintéressant à ses yeux. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il passa ainsi sa journée, à regarder différentes choses sur son ordinateur qui pourraient l'intéresser, mais il n'y avait rien qui avait particulièrement retenu son attention. Au soir, il se dit que somnoler était bien aussi, et reposant.

Ses journées s'enchainèrent, toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres, et ses nuits étaient uniquement constituées de cauchemars. Il hallucinait aussi, que ce soit de la fissure sur le mur, à l'ombre qui passait derrière lui, en passant par des hallucinations auditives, plus rares cependant, qui résonnaient au fond de son crâne. Il ne s'était pas questionné sur pourquoi il était dans cet état là. Il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter la réalité. Enfin, il en était totalement conscient, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Seulement, les évidences finissaient toujours par revenir, quoi qu'on fasse.

Ce soir encore, le blond se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, espérant trouver une position confortable pour essayer de dormir. Il avait toujours espoir de passer une nuit reposante, sans rêve comme depuis quelques jours. Il s'enveloppa encore un peu mieux dans sa couette, écoutant le silence de la pièce. Les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait espérer entendre durant la journée étaient le frottement du tissu, et le son de sa propre voix, lorsqu'il commençait à délirer et à parler seul. Mais soudain, il entendit des bruits sourds, comme si on frappait très fort à sa porte. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure sur son réveil : il était minuit et demi il en conclut donc que ces coups n'étaient que des hallucinations. Toute la journée, on ne cessait de toquer à sa porte, donc il était devenu normal pour lui d'entendre ces bruits dans sa tête, même tard la nuit et bien qu'il s'y soit partiellement habitué, il y avait toujours des moments où ça le surprenait et il regardait l'heure ; et ce soir là, ça l'avait surpris. Il soupira donc et se boucha les oreilles en espérant que les bruits s'arrêtent. Seulement, un bruit inconnu et bien plus puissant le fit se redresser de façon nonchalante. Il n'hallucinait donc pas, et il y avait un problème. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il dégagea les couvertures d'un coup sec, en se demandant qui pouvait bien défoncer sa porte à une telle heure de la nuit. Il entendit quelqu'un prononcé son nom. Il ne reconnut pas cette voix

Il se leva du lit et commença à marcher à travers le couloir sombre. Quand il arriva dans le salon, trois gars inconnus lui faisait face. Il distinguait tant bien que mal les visages des hommes, éclairés par la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires qui passait à travers ses fenêtres.

« Shizuo Heiwajima ? » Répéta la même voix.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ?

\- On nous a dit que c'était ici que vivait l'assassin de notre boss. » Fit celui qui semblait être le chef. « On veut venger notre boss que t'as tué ! »

Shizuo ferma les yeux.

 _Je n'ai tué personne._

« Vous m'emmerdez. »

Le chef n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que Shizuo le saisit par le col et l'envoya valser vers sa porte d'entrée, qui était restée grande ouverte. L'homme s'effondra dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Dégagez, j'ai pas le temps avec vos conneries. » Grogna le blond.

Les deux autres lui faisaient face. Ils avaient d'ailleurs sorti des couteaux entre temps. Cependant, paralysés par la peur, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger et, les yeux grands ouverts, ils ne faisaient que fixer Shizuo. Ce dernier, agacé par leur comportement, serra les dents et d'un coup sec, il fit tomber les couteaux de leur main. Ils le regardèrent, apeurés, avant de doucement reculer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda agressivement le blond, qui commençait sérieusement à devenir en colère. Encore au début, il essayait de se contenir en pensant à ses voisins, mais de toute façon, le gars qui s'était écrasé au sol avait déjà dû faire pas mal de bruit, donc ce n'était plus nécessaire de faire dans la demi-mesure. « Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème à entrer chez les gens comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit ? Hein ? » Reprit-il, en hurlant à moitié.

Les deux autres hommes étaient maintenant acculés au mur, surplombé par Shizuo. Ce dernier prit un des gars par le bras, et le tira violemment jusqu'à l'entrée. Le chef s'était relevé entre temps, et il se tenait péniblement à l'encadrement de la porte, gênant ainsi l'accès. Le blond le poussa à l'aide de son pied en lui mettant un coup bref dans le ventre. Le chef fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'écraser sur le palier d'en face. Shizuo balança celui qu'il tenait par le bras dehors et se retourna vers le dernier, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Bah qu'est ce que t'attends ? Sors. »

Il commença à avancer lentement en longeant le mur, ne quittant pas le blond des yeux.

« Allez ! » S'impatienta le blond.

L'autre sursauta et se précipita vers la sortie, pour rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers.

Shizuo ramassa les deux couteaux suisses qui étaient tombés au sol et rangea les lames avant de les balancer vers le trio, puis de refermer sa porte. Il était trop énervé pour juger les dégâts qu'avait pris la serrure après avoir été défoncée. Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé avant de prendre un paquet de cigarettes qui trainait là, ainsi qu'un briquet et un cendrier en céramique.

Puis soudain sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau en grand, laissant place aux trois mêmes hommes.

« Ne crois pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement, Shizuo Heiwajima ! »

Les yeux de Shizuo s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. A partir de ce moment, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait que ça avait duré moins d'une minute. Il n'avait fait que sentir ses muscles se tendre et se détendre selon ses mouvements, et qu'entendre ses cris de rages. Cela avait apparemment suffit à mettre trois hommes hors d'état de nuire et à détruire entièrement son salon.

C'est quand il se rassit sur le canapé qu'il réalisa qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Pourtant il avait réussi à gérer la situation avec plus ou moins de sang froid à peine cinq minutes avant, mais voilà qu'il craquait.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était comme ça. Comment avait-il réussi à vivre avec lui-même jusqu'à maintenant ? Puis ces gars là, ce n'étaient que des inconnus ! Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient, à vrai dire il s'en fichait, mais était-ce une raison d'être violent ? Certes, du point de vu de la loi, ce n'était que de la légitime défense, mais il ne savait même pas si sa force était une exception dans la loi ou non.

Avant de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans la jungle qu'étaient ses pensées, il saisit une cigarette, et l'alluma de ses mains tremblantes. Il prit plusieurs bouffées de fumée avant qu'il ne sente qu'il se détendait.

A défaut de penser à pourquoi ces hommes étaient là, il se demanda _comment_ ils étaient arrivés là. C'était Izaya. C'était forcément Izaya qui leur avait livré son adresse, il n'y avait aucun doute. En temps normal, il se serait rendu sur le champ à Shinjuku, mais pas ce soir, il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force.

Il se leva et alla vers sa porte d'entrée. Il l'entrouvrit et constata que les trois hommes avaient déguerpis. Il referma la porte, alluma une petite lampe qui était sur le meuble de son entrée et examina un instant le verrou. En soit ce n'était pas le verrou qui était cassé, non, il était intact, c'était plutôt le mur à côté. Il y avait un gros trou là où était censé être enfermé le verrou. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun autre système pour verrouiller la porte. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, et son regard tomba sur des vielles caisses en bois, dont il voulait se débarrasser depuis déjà des semaines. Il en prit une, c'était des caisses rectangulaires, et il arracha sans difficulté une des faces et laissa tomber par terre le reste. Il jugea la solidité du bois et se dit que ça ferait l'affaire. Il alla chercher du gros scotch dans sa cuisine et revint dans l'entrée. Il fixa le bout de bois sur le trou, en faisant en sorte que ça ne gêne pas la porte. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il regagna sa chambre, espérant dormir un peu.

Des fois, il se disait que tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait aimé la violence.

Bien qu'il ait dit à Namie qu'il ne retournerait pas avant quelques jours à Ikebukuro, Izaya y retourna le lendemain. Il s'était réveillé très tôt, à cause de son bras douloureux, et il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. 5 heures du matin était donc une bonne heure pour commencer sa journée. Il avait pris le temps de refaire un bandage propre, après s'être préparé pour sa journée, puis il prit un antidouleur avant de partir à Ikebukuro vers 6 heures. Il faisait encore nuit noir et particulièrement froid, mais ça ne découragea en rien l'informateur. La neige tapissait encore largement les rues, et il devait avouer que l'odeur de la neige lui plaisait, c'était particulièrement doux.

Izaya ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait une idée très précise en tête. Il était vrai que le comportement de Shizuo l'avait interpellé ces dernières semaines : leurs courses-poursuites étaient devenues bien plus courtes car le blond perdait son intérêt anormalement vite. Sans parler de la scène qu'il avait vécue dans la supérette. L'informateur voulait connaitre ce qui avait rendu Shizuo comme ça. En dix ans, jamais il ne s'était comporté d'une telle façon. A vrai dire, Izaya l'avait toujours connu égal à lui-même : quelqu'un de soit énervé, soit qui se foutait de tout. Alors son comportement l'interpellait, non seulement car ça à l'air d'être quelque chose de différent de la colère ou de l'indifférence, mais en plus c'est un changement remarquable qui ne semble pas agir positivement. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, mais Izaya se débrouillerait pour faire en sorte que tout redevienne normal. Un monstre n'avait pas le droit de ressentir autre chose que la colère ou l'indifférence.

L'informateur était donc de retour devant l'immeuble de Shizuo. Tout était encore très sombre et les lampadaires éclairaient mal la rue, qui était d'ailleurs déserte.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de l'immeuble en face de celui du blond, et commença à attendre.

Sa journée ne commençait véritablement que dans quelques heures, et il avait préféré passer ces quelques heures à s'inquiéter (il ne se l'avouera jamais) pour son ennemi dans le froid plutôt que de rester au chaud chez lui. De plus, sa journée était chargée. Les rendez-vous qu'il aurait dû avoir hier avaient été reportés à aujourd'hui et à demain, donc son rythme allait être plus intense, et il douta un instant que son corps fatigué puisse supporter ça. Il se dit que ça allait aller.

Après une heure, qu'il avait passé à optimiser sa journée de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la moins fatigante possible, il vit du mouvement dans l'immeuble d'en face, à l'étage de Shizuo, et dans son appartement.

Izaya se focalisa sur l'agitation, et le rideau d'une des fenêtres s'écarta, laissant apparaître le blond. Il y avait très peu de lumière et c'était loin, mais l'informateur pouvait tout de même comprendre qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement. Cela n'était pas espérer dans son plan de base, mais il soutint le regard de l'autre, pendant un moment.

Étant persuadé que le corbeau avait toute l'attention du blond, il baissa les yeux et saisit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage :

« Eh bien Shizu-chan ? Tu ne descends pas ? Ne veux-tu pas courir après moi ? Je suis venu exprès, tu sais. Aller, fait moi le plaisir de descendre.

-OI »

Mais au moment où il releva la tête, le blond avait disparu et le rideau avait été remis en place. Le sourire d'Izaya s'affaissa brutalement, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas porté de masque, lorsqu'il avait soutenu le regard de Shizuo. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu faire une erreur pareil, mais il se rassura en envoyant un deuxième message au blond :

« Et n'oublie jamais que je te déteste.

-OI »

Oui, c'était ça, il le détestait.

Et c'est ainsi que, pendant plusieurs jours, il revenait devant l'immeuble du blond, le matin ou le soir, espérant de nouveau croiser son regard. Mais ça encore, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer.

Mais un jour il perdit patience. Au bout d'une semaine, il n'avait rien obtenu. Même s'il l'harcelait sur son téléphone, le provoquait du mieux qu'il pouvait, le blond n'avait pas réagit et semblait rester indifférent à tout ça. C'était donc comme ça qu'il se retrouva devant la porte d'entré de Shizuo. Il avait deux choix : repartir ou toquer.

Repartir était une proposition raisonnable, rien n'allait particulièrement changer entre eux, mais il y avait évidemment le risque que le blond ne revienne jamais dans les rues d'Ikebukuro et disparaisse totalement de la vie de l'informateur. Cela pourrait être bien d'un coté, il n'aurait plus de problème lorsqu'il viendrait dans le quartier, mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait que le blond reste à Ikebukuro. Son instinct peut-être ?

Toquer à la porte était une proposition tentante. Seulement, s'il osait toquer et rentrer dans l'appartement, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils ne retrouvent plus la même relation qu'ils avaient il y a encore deux mois. Mais si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça, il n'en savait rien, Shizuo était trop imprévisible. Il sentait que, dés qu'il aurait franchit le palier de la porte, il allait perdre le contrôle de tout. Enfin, à vrai dire, la situation commençait déjà à lui échapper d'entre les doigts, à la seconde où il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Donc, pourquoi ne pas totalement s'abandonner à la situation et laisser son instinct agir comme il le souhaitait ? Après tout, son instinct commençait à prendre sérieusement le dessus sur ses raisonnements.

Izaya fit semblant d'hésiter, mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, le choix avait déjà été fait, sinon il ne serait pas devant cette porte.

Avant de sonner, il décida de réfléchir aux différentes alternatives qui pourraient se passer si jamais le blond lui ouvrait il ne laisserait pas prendre son instinct le dessus sur ça. Au pire des cas, que pourrait-il lui arriver ? Il pourrait se faire tuer, c'est vrai, mais ça prouverait bien ce qu'il défendait depuis des années, même si mourir n'était pas dans ses options à l'heure actuelle.

Puis l'évidence le frappa. Le pire des cas était l'indifférence, que Shizuo ne réagisse même pas si l'informateur était là. Il déglutit difficilement, il ne voulait pas que cette option arrive.

Dans le meilleur des cas, le blond lui disait ce qu'il se passait et leur relation redeviendrait comme avant. C'était incohérent, mais c'était le meilleur des cas qu'Izaya souhaitait.

Le corbeau toqua donc à la porte, et expira. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Il se mit à attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, mais il n'entendait aucun son venant de l'appartement.

Le silence autour de lui commençait à être lourd.

Il envisagea de partir, mais il toqua de nouveau à la place.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il soupira et sortit de quoi crocheter la porte du blond. Il se détestait pour avoir pensé à la possibilité que Shizuo n'ouvrirait pas sa porte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Alors, au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, la première partie du chapitre (donc le point de vu de Shizuo) se passe avant le premier chapitre, et la deuxième partie (le point de vu d'Izaya du coup) est la suite directe du chapitre deux.

Voilà.

A dans dix jours !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va.

Je vous laisse directement avec la lecture du chapitre, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Danse Macabre**

Shizuo était fatigué, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'alla pas ouvrir sa porte quand quelqu'un toqua. Surement Tom, à qui il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine. Ou Celty, il ne savait pas. A vrai dire, durant cette semaine, nombreuses étaient les fois où il avait entendu quelqu'un toquer, mais il ne s'était pas dérangé pour aller voir qui c'était. Il était fatigué, il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait juste être seul. Il s'était cependant embêté à regarder son téléphone pour répondre aux messages de Kasuka. Son frère était bien la seule personne à qui ça le dérangeait de lui faire part de son état désastreux, indirectement ou non. Il en profitait aussi pour regarder qui lui envoyait des messages, ou l'appelait, et étonnement, parmi les différents Celty, Tom et Shinra, il y avait Izaya. Et l'informateur semblait être le plus insistant de tous. Il s'était sentit pathétique. C'était donc ça, la vie qu'il menait. Ne plus donner de nouvelles à personne. Mais d'un côté, il se demandait si ça aurait changé quelque chose s'il avait pris le temps de répondre à tous ses messages. Dans le sens où, certes, personne ne s'inquièterait plus que ça, mais il aurait dû trouver des excuses à chaque fois. Cependant se connaissant, ça ne l'aurait qu'affecter davantage, et ça l'aurait trop renvoyé à sa situation. Mais d'un autre côté, ne pas répondre, le renvoyait aussi violemment à sa situation : il s'était totalement laissé abattre par le regret, la culpabilité et la tristesse. C'était ironique. Qui eut cru que le fortissimo d'Ikebukuro se fasse si facilement battre par son propre mental. Remarque, ça faisait sens. Il se rappela soudainement de la phrase d'un de ces gars, dans un manga qu'il avait lu plus jeune : « Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi. » Le contexte n'était pas du tout le même, mais maintenant qu'il repensait à cette phrase, c'était vrai. Il s'était battu. L'influence du cocktail explosif que formaient sa force et son tempérament sur son mental l'avait harassé, fatigué. Et il n'a pas su tout gérer, et il s'était retrouvé à se faire du mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se battre, encore une fois, pour retrouver sa vie d'avant, qui lui semblait bien plus chaleureuse maintenant qu'il était au fond du gouffre.

On toqua une deuxième fois à la porte.

Il ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux. C'était habituel. Chaque personne qui venait toquait au moins trois à cinq fois.

Il ne se tracassa pas plus que ça, et soupira.

Cependant, la seconde d'après, il entendit un bruit inconnu venir de son salon. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa rapidement. Le bruit ne cessa pas, et il commença à être inquiet, ça lui rappelait trop un mauvais souvenir.

Il passa ses pieds sur le sol, et rentra en contact avec son tapis. Il se leva ensuite et sortit lentement de sa chambre, évitant de marcher sur tout ce qu'il y avait par terre.

Il remonta le couloir, et le bruit se faisait de plus en plus intense.

C'est quand il fut au bout du couloir, qu'il remarqua que le bruit venait de son entrée, et plus précisément de la porte. S'il comprenait bien, quelqu'un crochetait sa porte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire il pensa une seconde à mettre un meuble devant la porte, mais ce serait absurde. Il resta donc dans le couloir, n'entrant pas dans son salon de toute façon, il pouvait très bien voir la porte d'entrée de là où il était.

La porte se déverrouilla finalement, et on entra dans son appartement. C'est donc une demi-seconde plus tard, que son regard croisa celui d'Izaya. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Ils se fixèrent pendant un temps. Il remarqua que l'expression du corbeau était neutre. Pas de sourire en coin provocateur, pas de haussement de sourcil ostentatoire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

De son côté, Izaya savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il aurait juste dû partir dés que c'était encore possible. Il se retrouvait là, comme un idiot, a fixé son ennemi de toujours car il ne savait pas comment agir. La situation était clairement hors de son contrôle, et il regrettait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, deux mains autour de son cou, malgré la grosse écharpe qu'il portait. L'informateur serra les dents, et par reflexe, il saisit les poignets de l'autre. Il s'apprêta à faire une remarque désobligeante, avec son sourire habituel, mais il croisa le regard de Shizuo, et il ne pensait pas le voir aussi désespérer. Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il voyait ça dans les yeux d'un… monstre tel que Shizuo. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait son visage d'aussi près aussi, mais jamais il n'aurai cru que le faux blond puisse éprouver de la tristesse. Puis soudain, les deux prises de Shizuo se resserrèrent légèrement autour du cou de l'informateur. Izaya déglutit.

« C'était toi.. ! C'était encore toi ! » Cria-t-il, la tristesse ayant visiblement laissée place à la colère. « C'est encore toi qui a envoyé des putains de mecs pour me tuer ! Bordel mais, jusqu'à quand tu vas me pourrir la vie ! C'est bon là, elle est bientôt terminer, donc fous moi la paix putain !

\- Lâche-moi espèce d'idiot, tu me fais mal ! » Fulmina Izaya sur le même ton. Il essayait tant bien que mal de tirer les doigts de Shizuo en arrière, mais sans grand succès.

En réalité il n'avait pas mal, le blond ne serrait pas son cou si fort que ça, et son écharpe le protégeait en partie, c'était juste inconfortable.

Shizuo le considéra un instant, puis au bout de quelques instants, ses prises se desserrèrent et son expression se décomposa. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il regardait Izaya comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, puis détourna les yeux.

Les jambes d'Izaya flanchèrent un peu, mais l'informateur resta debout. Il dégagea son écharpe et se massa un peu la nuque, mais son regard resta bloquer sur Shizuo. Ce dernier semblait encore plus confus et perdu maintenant.

Il tenta de faire un pas, mais la voix de Shizuo l'en dissuada.

« Ne bouge pas. » C'était neutre, dénué de sentiment. Pas même un peu de colère.

Le corbeau se permit de questionner du regard le blond. Ce dernier baissa la tête et continua à parler :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin, je… Nan, tu sais quoi, casse toi et… Et ne reviens jamais. » Il paniquait totalement. Il s'attendait à tout le monde, sauf à Izaya.

« Je ne peux pas partir, puisque tu m'as dis de ne pas bouger. » L'informateur semblait très sérieux.

Shizuo releva les yeux.

« Ne t'amuse pas à ca avec moi… S'il te plait. Maintenant pars. » Il se tourna un peu sur lui-même et montra son dos à l'autre. Il commençait à respirer fort, et il sentait sa rage recommencer à monter. Sa rage et sa peur se battaient férocement au sein de lui-même. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Le corbeau fit quelques pas, doucement.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce que tu as. » Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Pars… S'il te plait… Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. J'en ai ras le bol de faire du mal aux gens. » Souffla Shizuo.

Izaya papillonna des yeux, étonné. Voilà que la bête ne voulait plus faire de mal à personne, ni même à celui qu'il jurait tuer ? Il se rapprocha encore un peu.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu ne veux plus faire de mal à personne ? Ne me fais pas rire, Shizu-chan, tu en es incapable. » Il essaya de sourire, mais ça ressemblait juste à une sorte de grimace. En temps normal, l'informateur adorait envenimer ses conversations avec ce genre de remarque mal placée. Cependant, là, ça ne collait pas. Cela avait juste un gout amer sur sa langue. Il se sentait hors-sujet.

Il secoua la tête.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, et s'apprêta à continuer à parler mais, en un claquement de doigt, ses deux bras se retrouvèrent emprisonnés sous les grandes mains du blond. Ce dernier serrait fermement les biceps du corbeau.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi ! Je t'ai dit de partir ! » Fit presque désespérément le blond, la mâchoire tremblante, la respiration irrégulière.

En fixant Izaya, le blond remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait : le corbeau serrait les dents aussi fort que possible, et il avait les sourcils froncés, on aurait dit qu'il avait mal. Instantanément après sa déduction, Shizuo lâcha l'informateur et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

Et voilà, et voilà qu'il récidivait bien qu'il avait dit une minute plus tôt qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. Il regarda ses mains, il tremblait, il respirait fort. Tout les muscles de son corps étaient tendus comme jamais. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Il se retourna et appuya son front contre le mur. Il devait se calmer. Il devait se calmer vite.

« Mercure… Vénus… La Terre… Mars… »

Cette fois-ci, il ne sentit pas la main d'Izaya se poser sur son épaule.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur sa respiration, tandis que ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le mur.

« Jupiter… Saturne… Uranus… Neptune. » Murmura-t-il.

« Shizu-chan. » L'appela le corbeau.

Il l'ignora. Il prenait des bouffées d'air aussi grandes que ses poumons le permettaient. Malgré tout ses efforts et tout l'oxygène qu'il apportait à ses muscles, il sentit ses jambes fléchir. Il avait toujours besoin de s'asseoir dans ce genre de moment, même si on pouvait penser que sa force surhumaine pouvait supporter n'importe quel poids à n'importe quel moment ce n'allaient quand même pas être soixante-cinq pauvres kilogrammes qui allaient effrayés ses jambes.

« Shizuo.

\- Mercure, Vénus, la Terre, Mars, avril, mai, juin, juillet… quoi ? » Il s'était embrouillé en entendant son prénom complet, venant de la bouche d'Izaya, et la pression laissa une place à la confusion

Il daigna ouvrir les yeux, et tourner le regard vers l'informateur, qui était toujours à côté, à le fixer, la main sur son épaule.

« Je… Putain. Je t'ai fais mal. Je suis pathétique. » Il détourna la tête. « Tu sais quoi, t'as toujours eu raison, je suis juste un monstre. Maintenant vas-t-en s'il te plait, je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la mort si je te tuais. » Il s'apprêta à repartir vers sa chambre, mais ce que dis Izaya retint son attention.

« En réalité, tu ne m'as pas fait mal. On m'a blessé au bras gauche et si on exerce une pression dessus, ça me fait mal. Mais si je n'avais pas été blessé, je n'aurai pas eu mal. »

Shizuo réfléchit.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça change ? Tu as eu mal par ma faute, voilà tout. Il n'y a pas a argumenté la dessus. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Shizuo soupira et se retourna pour faire face à Izaya. Cette fois ci, il semblait énervé. Il commença à s'approcher.

« Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi, maintenant pars ou je te brise les os. Même si tu penses être à la hauteur, je reste quelqu'un de dangereux. Pour tout le monde.» Il se détestait pour essayer d'intimider comme ça Izaya. Cela lui ajoutait en plus une pression monstrueuse.

Izaya resta droit comme un piquet, et ne se laissait pas intimider par la grandeur du blond.

« Le danger ? Mais je me ris, du danger. » Il défia un instant Shizuo du regard, avec un sourire, puis il reprit : « Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Car bien que je sois un informateur, je ne saurai jamais comment les choses se font dans ton foutu crâne. »

Le blond se figea.

« Et puis, au plus vite tu me diras ce qu'il se passe, au plus vite je pourrai régler ça, et au plus vite notre relation redeviendra comme avant. »

Shizuo fixait le corbeau, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Izaya était-il bien conscient de ce qu'il disait ?

« Es-tu en train de me proposer de l'aide ?

\- Non, je fais ça surtout pour moi. » Se défendit l'informateur en examinant ses ongles.

Le blond soupira profondément. Il n'avait besoin de personne, il voulait juste se reposer et attendre que ça passe. Même si ça devait prendre des années, il attendrait des années.

Son inconscient lui criait cependant de parler.

« Même si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, je n'ai personne, et c'est surement pas vers toi que je me dirigerai si je voulais qu'on m'aide. Maintenant, pars. »

Le blond s'éloigna vers sa chambre, sans même vérifier si l'autre était parti. L'autre d'ailleurs, qui ne comprenait pas ce que son ennemi venait de dire. Il essaya donc de clarifier la situation.

« Comment ça tu n'as personne ? Ton frère, Celty, Shinra, Tom ? Ils ne sont rien ? Tu oses te plaindre de n'avoir personne, alors que tu as _clairement_ des gens qui tiennent à toi ? Et moi d'ailleurs, même moi j'essaie de comprendre ce qui ne va pas ! Au même titre que les autres. Je ne dirai pas que je m'inquiète, car ce n'est pas le cas, mais je fais parti de ces gens là qui veulent que tout redevienne comme avant. » Izaya ne contrôlait plus vraiment son débit de parole. « Ne me fais pas rire, Shizuo, tu es très bien entouré, et tu le sais. Mais alors, même si tu sais que tu peux leur faire confiance, tu décides de te renfermer ? Pourquoi ? Mais merde, tu sais que tu peux être aidé, tu sais que tes proches sont des gens bienveillants qui ne veulent que ton bien, tu sais que tu peux compter sur eux. Alors pourquoi tu ne leur dit rien, hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quelque chose ? Si oui, de quoi ? Ils te connaissent, ils savent que tu es loin d'être normal, donc qu'est ce qui t'empêches de leur parler ?

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Je vais te répondre alors. Ils ont tous peur de moi. Ils seraient incapables de me stopper si je devais m'énerver contre eux. Je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde ou tout le monde à peur de moi, et où les gens sont incapable de me faire confiance. Ils devraient pourtant le savoir, que je suis incapable de leur faire du mal, même si je suis dans une colère noire, je serai incapable de lever la main sur eux. Mais pourtant ils ont peur, dés que j'hausse un peu le ton. J'ai bien vu Celty l'autre jour, qui était à deux doigts de se recroqueviller sur elle-même alors que je ne criais pas. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter en leur disant que je me déteste un peu plus chaque jour et que je me maudis en permanence pour être né avec cette force et avec des problèmes de colère ! Écoute Izaya, je suis juste effrayé. Je suis effrayé car je ne sais pas jusqu'où ma colère peut aller, et je ne sais même pas si je peux me contrôler assez pour ne pas blesser mes proches. Merde, je suis juste pathétique. Tu sais quoi, comme tu l'as dis dans tes messages, laisse moi juste crever dans mon appart', et tout le monde se portera mieux. Je ne veux pas les blesser, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où ma force peut être destructrice. Je suis certains que l'adrénaline pourrait me faire faire des choses que personne ne suspectait que je sois capable de les faire. » Il s'arrêta de parler un instant « Tu es content maintenant ? Tu sais ce que j'ai, et donc ? » Sa voix avait été incroyablement faible, enrouée même. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finalement s'asseoir par terre, et remonter ses genoux au niveau de son torse.

De son côté, Izaya était confus. Jamais il n'avait vu le blond dans un état pareil. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cru ça possible. Il trouvait ça incohérent, qu'un tel monstre puisse éprouver de tels sentiments. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais on le devança.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de toutes les personnes que j'ai tabassé depuis mon enfance, toutes ces personnes qui m'énervaient et que j'ai juste frappé pour les faire taire. Certaines se sont retrouvées à l'hôpital, blessé grave, j'imagine ? Ou même dans le coma ? Peut être que certains ont succombé aux blessures que je leur ai infligées ? Et ca tu vois, j'en sais rien, parce que je suis pas au courant. Je ne sais pas si mes parents évitaient de m'en parler ou si c'est moi qui en prenait pas le temps de me renseigner ; oui c'est ça, je ne prenais pas le temps de me renseigner parce que je m'en foutais. Mais la réalité est telle que, si, j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Imagine, toutes ces vies que j'ai surement brisées, mais j'en sais rien. Je sais pas si X s'en est sorti et mène une belle vie, ou s'il est mort. Izaya… Jamais, je ne saurai si je suis un meurtrier ou non… Jamais. Je peux très bien avoir des dizaines de crimes sur le dos, comme aucun, mais je n'en saurai jamais rien. Et quoi de pire que de vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité, qui se fait de plus en plus lourd ? Même si tous les jours je faisais comme si de rien n'était, je ne suis juste plus assez fort pour endurer tout ça… Merde, je sais pas quoi faire, y a rien à faire, comment veux-tu que je retrouve toutes mes victimes ? Comment… Je… C'est impossible… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… ? Je… Y a pas de solutions… C'est… » Il plaça ses doigts au niveau de sa bouche et fixa le sol. « Je… Je veux disparaître… Juste, si je suis pas là… tout le monde ira mieux. Mais… Je ne veux pas mourir… J'ai peur de mourir. Izaya, je… »

Des larmes incontrôlables commencèrent à glisser sur les joues du blond. Toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée était doucement en train de s'évacuer, mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait dit deux-trois mots au premier venu qu'il allait s'en sortir et respirer la joie de vivre. C'était juste le début d'un long combat qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner.

Izaya en avait vu des gens parler des heures du fait que leur vie était infernale, Izaya en connaissait des monstres qui faisaient sans arrêt du mal aux gens, mais jamais il n'avait vu de monstre parler du fait que sa vie était infernale. C'était assez rare dans le milieu, mais le corbeau avait tendance à oublier que le blond était dans ce milieu davantage malgré lui qu'autre chose, et qu'en dehors de ça, il avait toujours exprimé le souhait de vivre une vie simple. Une vie simple, ça ne se voyait rien qu'à son appartement.

« Et tous ces gens, qui ne m'approchent pas à cause de ceux que j'ai blessé. Les gens ont peur de moi. Comment veux-tu que je vive dans un monde ou on a peur de s'approcher de moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais rien que ce type, qui a l'habitude de me donner mon café le matin, ses mains tremblent quand il me le tend, il n'ose même pas me regarder. Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre. Oh, Izaya, je me suis déjà rendu à l'évidence que j'allais finir ma vie seul, mais je ne veux pas être seul, je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux pas mourir seul. Je suis effrayé, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Où je peux trouver des gens qui n'auront pas peur de moi ? Des gens qui m'accepteraient sans broncher ? Je ne veux pas de gens qui auraient peur que je leur fasse du mal, je ne veux faire de mal à personne, je hais la violence, mais les gens ne comprennent pas. Ils ont peur, sans arrêt, que je leur fasse du mal alors qu'on se croise juste dans la rue. Mais merde, je saute pas sur le premier venu pour lui refaire le portrait, je suis pas une bête sauvage apeurée et affamée. Je suis comme eux. Je veux une vie simple, une famille et des amis. Mais ça évidement personne ne comprend, ils ont peur, toujours peur, depuis que je suis petit, ils ont tous peur, peur, peur… » Sa voix était totalement brisée.

Shizuo prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se trouvait si pathétique à déballer son sac devant la personne qu'il haïssait le plus, juste parce qu'il avait craqué et qu'il se sentait particulièrement faible.

Izaya ne savait pas comment réagir. Si ça avait été n'importe qui, il aurait surement rigolé et décrit à quel point l'autre était pathétique, seulement, Shizuo n'était pas n'importe qui à ses yeux. Il respira un grand coup, s'accroupit, et dégagea les mains du blond pour poser les siennes sur ses joues. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Shizuo soutint son regard. Izaya crut percevoir une sorte de lueur d'espoir, mais juste après, le blond referma les yeux et baissa la tête, faisant couler les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. Il se sentait si pathétique, à sangloter entre les mains de son ennemis. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il repousser Izaya, se rappelant bien évidemment de la haine qui l'habitait depuis des années, ou devait-il se laisser aller, si ça l'aidait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner car l'informateur l'attira contre lui. Le blond fut un peu surpris, mais il dégagea ses genoux machinalement sur le côté pour qu'il puisse à son tour, enlacer Izaya.

« Tu peux pleurer, hein. Si c'est pour que notre rivalité reparte de plus belle, je veux bien faire une trêve.

\- Arrête de parler de haine… S'il te plait. » Le blond avait besoin de tout, sauf qu'on lui dise qu'il était haï.

Il devait s'avouer que la chaleur humaine était quelque chose d'agréable, même si elle appartenait à quelqu'un qu'il détestait.

« Tu fonctionnes comme les autres, finalement. » Murmura le corbeau.

 _J'arrive pas y croire. Décidément, il est imprévisible. Qui eut-cru qu'il éprouverait des sentiments aussi humain ?_

Shizuo serra alors l'informateur fort contre lui et cala sa tête au niveau de l'épaule de l'autre. Il laissa ses dernières larmes coulées silencieusement.

Pour être honnête, le blond ne voulait pas laisser s'en aller le corbeau il était bien, là, dans son enveloppe de chaleur. Izaya avait même commencé à jouer distraitement avec les mèches blondes de ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de signe d'affection depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait enlacé sa mère. Enfin, signe d'affection… Ce n'était pas ça, avec Izaya. C'était différent. Il connaissait bien les humains, donc il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour gérer telle, ou telle situation. S'il le voulait, il pourrait devenir l'ami parfait de n'importe qui, mais l'amour et l'humanité qu'il possédait étaient cachés sous un solide masque qui ne se briserait jamais. Il se protégeait, c'était tout. Quoi de plus humain que de se protéger pour éviter de surprise. Sur ce point là, Izaya s'étonna à penser que la situation se Shizuo était assez similaire, finalement. Lui aussi, toutes ces années, il s'était caché pour éviter le poids de la culpabilité et vivre dans une sorte de bonheur illusoire. Il soupira. Ils étaient tous pareils.

« Shizu-chan. » Appela doucement le corbeau, alors qu'il commençait à se relever. Mais la force de Shizuo eut raison de lui et il ne pu bouger, laissant ses mains sur les épaules du blond. « Shizu-chan. On ne peut pas rester éternellement comme ça non plus. Et j'ai faim.

\- Hm. » Grogna Shizuo. Il leva finalement un peu la tête. « Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- Va te raser pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose. » Fit Izaya.

Le blond recula un peu, le regard baissé, une moue triste sur le visage. L'informateur soupira doucement avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre ; ce dernier releva les yeux.

« Hey, ça va aller, d'accord ? » Dit le corbeau, sa voix se voulant la plus rassurante possible.

Shizuo soutint le regard d'Izaya un instant. Il était tellement perdu qu'il en avait oublié de prêter attention à qui se trouvait devant lui. Cet homme qu'il avait haï pendant tant d'années, il se retrouvait maintenant entre ses bras à être consoler. Il n'était plus sur de rien maintenant mais il décida de laisser sa relation avec l'informateur dans un coin de sa tête, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi, Izaya. » Fit le blond. Ledit Izaya le dévisagea.

« Écoute, laissons tout de côté pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

Shizuo hocha la tête, se leva et alla vers la salle de bain, sans demander son reste. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, rentra, et la referma derrière lui. Il soupira un grand coup. Tout lui semblait irréel. A quel moment il avait pensé que la personne qui pourrait l'aider serait la personne qu'il détestait le plus ? Comment c'était possible ? Pourquoi y avait-il eu de la compréhension et de la compassion dans les yeux d'Izaya ? Ce dernier pouvait-il réellement avoir ce genre de sentiment à l'égard des autres ? Il pouvait comprendre pour la compréhension, après tout, Izaya disait depuis toujours qu'il aimait et observait les humains, donc il devait bien avoir fini par comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de la plus grande partie. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'Izaya le considérait comme un humain ?

Il prit la mousse à raser et l'appliqua mollement sur ses jours avant de saisir son rasoir en plastique. Il fit attention au moins un minimum, ne quittant pas des yeux ce qu'il faisait, et en ne prenant garde à ne pas se couper même si une coupure était égale à trois fois rien pour lui.

Après, il se rinça le visage et contempla son reflet un instant. Son teint était horriblement pâle, ses joues toujours aussi creuses, ses cheveux commençaient à devenir gras mais le pire devait surement être ses yeux. Soulignés par des cernes sombres, ils étaient rouges et il constata avec horreur qu'ils étaient terriblement expressifs. On voyait dans ces iris marron à quel point il était triste, perdu, confus. Il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité plus longtemps.

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus ou moins claires, Shizuo se sentit très stupide d'avoir avoué tant de choses à Izaya. Il allait devoir clarifier la situation très vite, et chasser l'informateur.

Il pensa à Izaya. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait sans doute jamais pourtant, il lui avait indirectement proposé son aide, clamant malgré tout qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Le corbeau était trop fier pour être honnête.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, bien décider à faire déguerpir Izaya. Mais c'est quand il vit ce dernier dans sa cuisine, préparant des nouilles instantanées en fredonnant un morceau de Queen qu'il se dit qu'il n'allait pas le chasser tout de suite, il s'en voudrait sinon.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et observa l'informateur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le remarque.

« Tu me surveilles, Shizu-chan ? » Le chronomètre de son téléphone commença à biper. « Ah ! Notre repas est prêt. »

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux au bar de la cuisine de Shizuo et, sans dire un mot, ils commencèrent à manger, l'un en face de l'autre. Le blond remarqua que le corbeau avait retiré son manteau. Il regarda brièvement vers la direction de son entrée (il pouvait l'apercevoir de sa place, contrairement à Izaya), et il vit effectivement le manteau d'Izaya pendu avec ses propres vêtements. Il vit également les chaussures du corbeau. Elles étaient fines et élégantes. Shizuo reporta son attention sur Izaya. Ce dernier avait les yeux baissé sur son plat.

Quand il sentit le regarde de Shizuo lui bruler la peau, Izaya releva les yeux et prit la parole :

« Je n'ai trouvé que ça dans tes placards. Mais bon, c'est tant mieux étant donné que je ne sais pas cuisiner.

\- Ai-je besoin de savoir autre chose sur toi ? » Demanda d'une voix monotone Shizuo, en détournant les yeux.

Izaya fit une moue, avant de reprendre, bien décidé à engager une conversation :

« Tu sais, je pense que si tu veux aller mieux, il faudrait commencer par ranger ton salon. »

Shizuo releva la tête et le dévisagea.

« Qui t'as dit que je voulais aller mieux ? Enfin, pourquoi j'en parlerai à toi précisément ?

\- Parce que je suis le seul à avoir osé rentrer et a réellement chercher à faire changer les choses. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur ses nouilles.

« Tu finis tes nouilles et tu pars.

\- Serais-tu en train de me chasser, Shizuo ? » Fit l'informateur de manière nonchalante. C'était encore plus insolant quand il utilisait le nom de Shizuo en entier.

« Oui. Écoute, je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si tu partais. Je ne connais pas tes intentions et je ne veux pas les connaître, mais je ne te fais pas confiance, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai.

\- Oh, mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part de partir, maintenant que j'en sais déjà trop. Et puis tu sais, les rumeurs circulent vite. » Son ton sonnait faux.

Shizuo ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

Si l'informateur tenait réellement à faire quelque chose, il ne devait pas commencer sur des bases malsaines. Même si leur relation n'avait rien de sain, ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche. Izaya le comprit rapidement face au manque de réponse de Shizuo. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que ce dernier ne réagisse quasiment pas. Aucune insulte, et encore moins de violence. C'était vraiment sérieux, alors ?

Il décida donc une autre approche, sans sous-entendu menaçant. Il songea même à s'excuser.

« Ok non, je suis désolé. Enfin bref, tu sais quand tu disais que j'étais lié à 99% du bordel qu'il y avait dans le quartier ? » Shizuo hocha légèrement la tête, curieux de voir où l'informateur voulait en venir. « Et ben je t'ai une fois demandé de croire au 1% restant, n'est-ce pas ? » Le blond acquiesça. « Et bien admettons que je sois malhonnête 99% du temps, cette fois je te demande de croire au 1% restant où je suis sincère. »

Sincère. Ce mot n'était clairement pas un adjectif qui le définissait, cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait de manière aussi honnête.

« Tu es mal placé pour me parler de ça. Non seulement, tu étais lié à Saika quand tu m'as demandé de croire à ces 1%, et ce n'est pas toi qui a essayé de me faire mourir ou de faire de ma vie un enfer sur Terre ces dix dernières années ?

\- Et toi donc ? N'essayais-tu pas de me tuer ?

\- Si. Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus capable, et je crois que je n'en serai plus jamais capable.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer, il y a, quoi, vingt minutes ? » Demanda Izaya.

Shizuo soupira profondément.

« Je voulais juste te faire peur. Je pensais que c'était évident pour toi que si je voulais te tuer, je l'aurai fait il y a vingt minutes, sinon je ne serai pas en train de te parler. » Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, et commença à murmurer dans sa barbe. « Bordel, mais pourquoi je suis en train de te parler ? J'en ai… Pas besoin ? Je vais juste… Partir, je suppose. » Fit-il vaguement, alors qu'il commençait à délirer.

Cette idée ne plu pas à Izaya.

« Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me fuir en espérant fuir ta colère. C'est juste impossible, car la colère fait partie de toi, comme elle fait partie de chaque être humain… Sauf que tu n'es pas un être humain, tu es un monstre. » Shizuo détourna le regard. « Tes problématiques sont différentes de celles des autres, donc ta façon de les gérer devrait l'être aussi. Mais voilà, la bête imprévisible que tu es m'a prouvé le contraire dans le sens où tu abordes tes problèmes comme quelqu'un de normal, alors que tu ne l'es pas. Je trouve ça plutôt intéressant honnêtement. »

Shizuo soupira fort devant les propos de l'informateur qu'il trouvait au summum de l'absurdité.

« Bah oui… Bah oui je réagis comme ça ! Bah oui je traite mes problèmes comme les autres, puisque je suis comme eux ! » Izaya s'apprêta à réagir. « Non ne parle pas, je ne vais pas débattre avec toi. Juste va-t-en si tu ne veux pas être honnête.

\- Mais même si je suis honnête tu ne me crois pas.

\- A qui la faute, hein ? Si tu es honnête, prouve le moi par des actes, et non par des mots.

\- Je t'ai enlacé pour te réconforter alors que je t'aime pas ! »

Shizuo soupira. Non seulement il essayait d'effacer de sa mémoire ce souvenir qu'il ne trouvait pas très agréable avec le recul, mais en plus Izaya insistait et se comportait comme un enfant.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça me prouve ? Tu sais quoi, je crois que nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre, donc quoi que tu essaies de faire, je ne te dirai rien.

\- Très bien. De toute façon j'ai déjà quelques informations, donc je vais faire avec. » Fit Izaya avec un air détaché. Il se leva et alla jeter l'emballage des nouilles instantanées. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. » Il mit ses chaussures et enfila son manteau. « A demain ! » Il ouvrit la porte.

« Hein ? Quoi, ''à demain'' ? » Fit Shizuo, incrédule.

« Ben, je vais revenir demain idiot. Ne crois pas que je vais abandonner si facilement. Je suis l'informateur Izaya Orihara et je sais tout ce que j'ai envie de savoir. Aller, à plus ! » Il sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et voilà.

Sur ce, portez vous bien et à dans dix jours !


	5. Chapter 5

Oui donc bonjour. Bonne année.

Ca fait plus de 10 jours que j'ai pas posté, bien vu. Mais genre wow, novembre-décembre c'était une catastrophe pour moi artistiquement parlant. Donc oui, je m'excuse. Et pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 5 est genre, bien plus long que d'habitude. Clairement, il fait quasiment la longueur de deux chapitres, mais je pouvais pas me résoudre à le séparer en deux. Mais du coup il se passe énormément de choses. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rêverie**

Izaya avait tenu sa parole, et il revint le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de jours qu'il venait en permanence. Généralement le soir, ou entre deux rendez-vous s'il était dans le coin. Cela lui arrivait même de passer plusieurs fois en une journée.

Shizuo s'était lui-même étonné de ne pas essayer de chasser le corbeau à nouveau. A vrai dire, il n'en avait plus du tout la force, et il le subissait quand il venait, du moins, au début. En effet, il trouvait ça franchement désagréable et ne supportait pas entendre Izaya parler, mais un jour, il avait décidé de prêter attention à ce qu'il disait –il avait décidé d'être de bonne humeur et de laisser sa mauvaise foi de côté, et il s'était surpris à être intéressé par ce que l'informateur racontait. Même s'il ne parlait que de lui, des films qu'il voyait, des livres qu'il lisait, Shizuo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver ça intéressant. Certes, Izaya était la pire sale race qu'il n'ait jamais connu, mais il avait le mérite de _savoir_ parler et de rendre tout ce qu'il racontait intéressant. Il n'avait jamais cru penser ça de l'informateur, mais c'était désormais un fait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier, surtout s'il mettait de côte qui était réellement l'informateur. Finalement, il avait fini par prendre gout aux visites quotidiennes d'Izaya.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il parlait de lui. Il voyait Izaya comme étant quelque chose qui le divertissait, et qui le sortait de son quotidien morne et sans vie, un peu comme un programme télé qui se démarquerait beaucoup des autres, mais qui, malheureusement, et comme tous les programmes, n'était diffusé qu'une seule fois par jour, et ne durait pas plus longtemps que ça. Ces derniers jours, il s'était surpris à attendre la visite d'Izaya.

Quand il était là, l'informateur passait donc généralement le temps en parlant. Mais il essayait tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que Shizuo fasse aussi parti de la conversation, qu'il parle au moins de ce qu'il aimait, en espérant que ça lui change les idées. Mais le blond n'était pas décidé à parler de lui, donc il restait généralement assis à écouter Izaya, réagissant parfois avec quelques onomatopées, ou posant de rares questions. C'était la meilleure chose que l'informateur avait pu tirer jusqu'à présent, des questions. A travers celles-ci, le corbeau avait constaté que le blond savait écouter les gens quand ils parlaient. Il avait espérer qu'à travers ses monologues passionnés, il eut pu gagner la confiance du blond, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Shizuo avait toujours eu des émotions disproportionnées de toute façon, donc il était d'une certaine façon logique, que lorsqu'il allait mal et voulait le cacher, il devenait une forteresse impénétrable.

Cependant, même au travers de ces conversations à sens unique, Izaya n'avait jamais mentionné le problème de nouveau, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas reparlé du premier soir où il était venu non plus. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas à ce niveau là. De plus, un fragment de sa dignité était partie ce soir là. Mais il était totalement conscient que s'il voulait que le blond lui parle, il allait devoir aller dans ses derniers retranchements, c'est-à-dire être honnête. Izaya s'était à plusieurs reprises demandé si ça valait le coup, et surtout, pourquoi il faisait ça, et pourquoi il y accordait autant d'importance. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même et ce parce que le blond était dans un état trop critique pour être ignoré ou traiter à la légère. Izaya l'avait su avant de rentrer dans l'appartement du blond, que, s'il lui venait en aide, leur relation allait prendre un nouveau tournant, plutôt inespéré. Qu'étaient-ils devenus dans ces cas là ? Izaya n'en savait rien, et il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prêt à l'accepter. Cependant, il se rendait bien compte qu'il commençait d'une certaine façon à connaitre le blond en tant qu'être humain, voire à l'apprécier. Mais il n'allait pas se l'avouer, lui qui avait toujours clamé le détester et souhaiter sa mort car il n'était pas humain, voilà qu'il se retrouvait confus à propos de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il ne savait pas s'il devait encore laisser son instinct en roue libre, ou reprendre le contrôle avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver de grave, là, maintenant ? Même s'il lui disait quelque chose d'intime, qu'il lui avouait une de ses faiblesses, que se passerait-il ? Le blond rigolerait d'abord, n'y croyant pas, mais c'était tout. Il n'irait pas utiliser ce genre d'information pour son profit. Non, Shizuo n'était pas comme lui. Au contraire, si quelqu'un se confiait au blond, ça voulait dire qu'on le considérait comme digne de confiance, c'était précieux. A se demander qui était réellement un monstre entre les deux.

Izaya était passé voir Shizuo quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée, et une fois de plus, il n'en avait rien tiré. Mais l'informateur sentait que le blond commençait à s'ouvrir, petit à petit, et vouloir accélérer les choses serait une grosse erreur. Il se demandait juste combien de temps ça allait encore prendre.

On était au beau milieu de la nuit, et Izaya travaillait à son bureau, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, son téléphone personnel. C'était Shizuo.

« Allo, Shizu-chan ?

\- Izaya… ? » La voix du blond était fatiguée et tremblante. On aurait dit qu'il venait de pleurer. Cela interpella directement l'informateur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non… C'est juste que… Je suis une personne horrible. » Le corbeau su directement que Shizuo n'était pas dans son état normal, il était en train de craquer, comme lors du premier soir. « Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais il y a quelques semaines, j'ai foutu un gars dans le coma et… apparemment c'est quelque chose d'assez sérieux. Son état était stable, mais tout à l'heure Tom m'a dit que ça s'était aggravé. » Sa voix se brisait encore plus et sa respiration devenait bruyante. « Merde, Izaya… Quelqu'un est en train de mourir à cause de moi et je suis impuissant. Je sais plus quoi faire… Je… » Il commença à marmonner des choses que l'informateur ne pouvait plus comprendre.

« Bon, j'arrive. » Conclut Izaya avant de raccrocher, ne se souciant pas de l'avis du blond.

Il saisit sa veste et son trousseau de clés, celui sur lequel était le double des clés de chez Shizuo. Il rangea également son ordinateur portable dans une pochette noire pour le prendre avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment allait se dérouler sa nuit, et si jamais il se retrouvait à devoir rester chez le blond, il aurait de quoi travailler. Il prenait ses précautions, car c'était la première fois qu'une telle situation arrivait, et il voulait être présent si le blond avait besoin de lui.

 _Mais qu'est ce que je deviens…_

Izaya arriva chez Shizuo à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte et constata de suite que l'appartement était baigné dans une lumière assez faible, et tamisée. Il ne prit pas plus d'une seconde à apercevoir Shizuo, qui était assis en tailleur au milieu de son salon, la tête entre les mains. Il remarqua également qu'une partie des meubles, qui avait été jusqu'à présent étalés sur le sol, avait été remis à leur place initial et l'autre partie, ceux qui étaient cassés, étaient entassés à côté de l'entrée.

Izaya ne perdit pas une seconde, posa le sac de son ordinateur par terre contre le meuble de l'entrée, accrocha son manteau sur le porte manteau et retira ses chaussures. Il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers Shizuo, s'assit à côté de lui et l'enlaça, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, maintenant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle, avant que le corbeau n'ouvre le dialogue :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi tout. » Sa voix se voulait la plus douce et la plus rassurante possible.

Les épaules du faux blond s'affaissèrent encore plus et il soupira.

« Je t'ai déjà tout dit au téléphone. Je sais pas, il n'y a rien à ajouter. » Sa voix semblait bien plus calme qu'avant, mais elle était aussi vide de sentiment.

Izaya se pinça la lèvre. Il décida d'aborder le problème différemment. Il s'écarta de Shizuo et regarda autour de lui. Sur le sol étaient éparpillés des CDs, des DVD, des livres, et toutes sortes d'éléments de décorations.

« Tu faisais quelque chose avant mon arrivée ?

\- Oui, j'ai commencé à ranger mon salon. » Commença le blond en montrant vaguement les meubles qu'il avait remis debout. « Je sais pas pourquoi, ta visite d'aujourd'hui m'avait remotivé.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

\- Puis Tom m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que l'état du fameux gars s'était aggravé. » Il commença à se masser les yeux. « Merde… Il est en train de mourir à cause de moi, et je peux rien faire… Si seulement, Izaya, si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de réparer la vie des gens au lieu de la détruire. » Fit Shizuo en faisant des gestes avec ses mains, ses doigts étaient tendus. « J'essaie vraiment d'être une bonne personne, mais c'est comme si mon inconscient ne le souhaitait pas. J'ai juste l'impression d'être né dans le mauvais corps en fait.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Tom t'envoie ces messages, à l'origine ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me tenir au courant. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à aller à l'hôpital pour voir l'état de cet homme se dégrader, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester sans nouvelle. Je… Je sais pas. »

Izaya sourit faiblement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Jamais un monstre ne prendrait ce genre d'initiative.

\- Donc d'un côté c'est bien que je sois dans cet état, car ça prouve mon humanité ? » Fit Shizuo, incrédule. « Nan mais c'est bien. Il a fallut que je sois aux portes de la mort pour que tu reconnaisses mon humanité d'ailleurs. »

Izaya ne répondit pas. C'était vrai que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'en voulait d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de connaitre le blond. Mais la haine qu'il lui vouait formait comme un épais voile qui ne pouvait être percé que si l'un des deux avait un mental breakdown. C'était absurde.

« Enfin bon, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je suis tellement horrible que soit les gens ont peurs, soit ils me haïssent.

\- Écoute, quelqu'un a un jour dit qu'on est beau à notre façon car Dieu ne fait pas d'erreur, que tu es juste né comme ça et qu'il ne faut pas te cacher dans le regret.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Lady Gaga. »

Shizuo entoura son menton avec ses doigts et réfléchit un instant.

« Mais dans cette chanson, elle ne parle pas des gens dans mon cas. »

Izaya sourit de manière cynique.

« Se pourrait-il que Shizu-chan écoute régulièrement les chansons de Lady Gaga ?

\- Tout le monde la connait. Et toi Izaya ? Tu la cites régulièrement ?

\- Oui. »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la simplicité déconcertante de la réponse d'Izaya.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le corbeau voyait le blond sourire, d'un sourire sincère, le premier qu'il n'eut jamais vu à vrai dire. Bien avant, ce n'était que des sourires nerveux que lui offrait Shizuo.

L'informateur se dit que c'était son nouvel objectif, de faire sourire le blond. Il décida qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'allait pas attendre de savoir ce qui tracassait Shizuo pour faire quelque chose, il allait agir.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu viennes, tu sais. Je réussi à relativiser, après tout, il n'est pas encore mort. Il a encore des chances de s'en sortir, même si… c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va aller. » Assura Izaya. « Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? J'ai acheté de la glace l'autre jour.

\- De la glace en plein hiver ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Shizuo trouvait ça amusant. Chaque jour, il apprenait ce genre de petit détail sur Izaya, et des fois, cela s'avérait être des anecdotes qu'il trouvait drôles. Il devait avouer que l'informateur lui occupait beaucoup l'esprit ces derniers temps, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il se sentait mieux, et il commençait à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, même s'il savait qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire mais maintenant il avait Izaya avec lui. Il était sûr que le corbeau n'allait pas le lâcher, il lui faisait désormais assez confiance pour assurer ça ; sa présence ne lui déplaisait plus, il devait se l'avouer.

Izaya revint dans le salon avec deux bols de glace, et il s'installa au même endroit où il était quelques instants avant. Shizuo ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, quand soudain, le blond demanda :

« Maintenant que j'y pense, tu t'es déjà servi de ton couteau normalement ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour manger. » Pause. « Ou pour cuisiner, ça fonctionne aussi. »

Izaya étouffa un rire.

« Jamais. »

Ils soutinrent mutuellement le regard de l'autre, en silence. Ce n'était pas ce genre de silence gênant ou désagréable, c'était le genre de silence complice.

Izaya s'abandonna totalement à la contemplation du visage du faux blond. Ses yeux café étaient toujours soulignés par des cernes aux couleurs improbables, mais c'était déjà moins pire que lors du premier soir, et ça, l'informateur en était content. Shizuo avait également repris un peu de ses joues, il mangeait mieux. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus bruns au fur et à mesure des semaines, et ils commençaient également à être plutôt longs. Izaya ressentit une irrésistible envie de les toucher. Ils étaient doux. Shizuo avait dû les laver il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça

« Izaya.

\- Hm ?

\- Je te préfère quand tu es honnête. »

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel compliment et bizarrement, le fait de le recevoir de la part de Shizuo avait une saveur encore plus exquise, et paraissait bien plus important. Shizuo soutint son regard un moment en souriant légèrement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il détourna les yeux vers le désordre qui régnait dans son salon, et soupira profondément.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? » Demanda soudainement Izaya.

Shizuo se tourna vers lui, puis regarda le désordre qu'il y avait dans son salon.

« Non, je vais continuer demain. Je pense aller me coucher. Merci d'être venu.

\- Ah mais je ne compte pas partir Shizu-chan. Il est déjà 3 heures du matin tu sais, et hors de question que je fasse l'aller-retour. » Shizuo le dévisagea, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce qu'il s'invite. Enfin, ça n'avait rien de nouveau en soit. « Allez, c'est pas comme si j'allais dormir dans ton lit non plus.

\- D'accord. Je t'apporte une couverture et un oreiller. »

Shizuo s'éclipsa, laissant Izaya seul dans le salon. Il jeta encore un œil au salon, avant d'apporter le sac de son ordinateur près de la table basse. Le blond revint avec un gros plaid bleu et un oreiller blanc. Il les jeta tous les deux sur le canapé.

« Je t'ai prêté mon meilleur plaid, donc t'as intérêt à en prendre soin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Le corbeau porta de nouveau son regard sur le sol recouvert de toutes sortes de choses. « Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas t'aider ? Bon, dis moi comment je dois tout ranger, et je commencerai pour t'alléger la tache demain. »

Shizuo soupira, un air amusé sur le visage.

« Bon, si tu insistes, tu ranges les livres selon leur maison d'édition, les albums selon les artistes, bien évidemment, et selon la chronologie des sorties de leurs CDs, puis le meuble des films est cassé donc je vais devoir en acheté un autre, mais tu peux déjà commencer à les trier en fonction de leur réalisateur. Puis pour tout ce qui est du reste, pose tout dans un coin et je verrai ce que j'en ferai. Mais vraiment, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça.

\- Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. » Fit Izaya en se levant. « Maintenant va dormir. » Il poussa Shizuo vers le couloir.

« Hm, Izaya ? » Souffla le blond, se retournant pour faire face au corbeau.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

\- Je voulais te remercier.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour tout ce que tu fais. »

Sur le coup, Izaya sentit toute une vague de chaleur envahir son corps. On le remerciait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il releva légèrement le menton vers Shizuo, comme s'il attendait encore quelque chose.

Shizuo lui sourit légèrement en soutenant son regard, avant de se retourner en soufflant un petit « bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Shizuo. » Fit Izaya, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans le couloir.

Il secoua la tête et se rendit de nouveau dans le salon pour se confronter à la montagne, littéralement, de livres qui se présentait devant lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé qu'une de ses bibliothèques soit renversée, mais il souhaitait que ça ne lui arrive jamais, au vu du nombre de livres qu'il avait lui-même.

Il commença par faire différentes piles, sans réellement se soucier de l'ordre dans lequel il empilait tout il faisait ça uniquement pour y voir plus clair. Il y avait les livres d'un côté, les albums d'un autre, puis les films plus loin. Il dégagea le reste qui n'avait rien à voir avec ces trois catégories du côté du canapé. Il regarda un instant ce qu'il avait fait, avant de prendre le plaid et de s'asseoir au sol pour commencer à trier les albums.

Rien qu'en les empilant, Izaya avait constaté que Shizuo avait des gouts musicaux qui lui plaisaient. Le blond possédait étonnement beaucoup d'albums de musique dite classique, mais il constatait qu'Erik Satie et Claude Debussy étaient la plus grosse part de sa discographie classique. Quand l'informateur prêta plus attention aux œuvres que possédaient ces CDs, il constatait que ces musiques étaient _calmes_. Il se permit de regarder tous les albums classiques, il connaissait une grande partie de ces œuvres, et il pouvait assurer qu'elles étaient toutes _calmes_. Beaucoup de piano aussi. Izaya se demanda une seconde s'il n'écoutait pas de musique calmes pour se clamer lui-même. Ca faisait sens. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça, et fini de ranger les albums classiques.

Ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec les œuvres au piano paisibles, étaient les albums de rock de groupes britanniques. Cette fois ci, le corbeau constatait qu'il y avait un certains nombres de disques du plus grand groupe de rock. Il se mit à sourire légèrement. Lui-même, durant son enfance, avait été très exposé à la musique de ce groupe, ayant une mère qui aimait cette musique justement. Il avait naturellement continué à tout écouté pendant son adolescence mais c'était vrai qu'il s'était stoppé net après avoir eu son diplôme. Un jour il devrait reprendre du temps pour écouter ces chefs-d'œuvre. Il y avait aussi une grande place pour le jazz. Une musique imprévisible pour quelqu'un d'imprévisible. C'était cohérent.

Izaya commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand il regardait l'heure il rangeait donc les albums de plus en plus rapidement. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se leva, la couverture sur les épaules, et les engourdissements dans ses jambes se dissipèrent. Il regarda son rangement et fut fier de lui.

Il bailla et jeta un coup d'œil aux piles de livres. Parmi ces dits livres, il y avait beaucoup de mangas, puis des romans et même quelques comics. Il avait même reconnu des livres qu'ils avaient étudiés au lycée. Izaya avait rapidement regardé les noms des auteurs des romans, et rares étaient ceux qui sortaient du Japon. L'informateur se sourit à lui-même et se dit qu'il devait au moins faire découvrir quelques œuvres d'Oscar Wilde à Shizuo.

Izaya alla éteindre les lumières de la pièce avant de s'étaler sur le canapé, enveloppé dans le plaid. Il fixa le plafond et soupira profondément. En l'espace d'une soirée, il était devenu quelque chose qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais devenir devant personne. Il avait juste agis comme quelqu'un d'humain. D'abord il avait _accouru_ quand il avait constaté que Shizuo allait mal, ensuite il lui avait proposé son aide, et maintenant il voulait partager avec lui ses lectures. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, s'il n'était pas venu ce soir, il aurait amèrement regretté le lendemain. D'habitude il ne regrettait jamais rien, mais ça, il l'aurait regretté. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Que devenait-il ? Pourtant, il avait bien constaté que ce n'était qu'avec Shizuo qu'il était comme ça, avec les autres, il restait fidèle à lui-même. Non. Était-il lui-même avec Shizuo ou avec les autres ?

Avec ces questionnements, Izaya finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à cause d'un cauchemar qui avait laissé un fort sentiment d'abandon au fond de lui. Il soupira. C'était bien pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher aux gens, pour ne pas être abandonné. Il secoua la tête. C'était absurde. C'était lui qui aidait Shizuo, pas l'inverse, donc logiquement, si le blond devait s'en aller, le corbeau ne devrait pas être atteint. Logiquement. Mais dans les faits, ce n'était pas du tout ça, et Izaya le savait très bien. Il se trouvait ridicule, à s'abaisser au niveau des humains.

Malgré tout, le corbeau se leva, traversa le couloir et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Shizuo, pour voir s'il était toujours là. En effet, il était toujours là, et il dormait. Évidemment ! Il n'allait pas partir on ne sait où au milieu de la nuit ! Remarque, il restait quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Izaya secoua la tête. Tout allait bien, Shizuo était là.

Izaya referma la porte de la chambre, puis il passa par la salle de bain avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il alla ensuite s'installer à la table basse pour allumer son ordinateur portable. Ce n'était pas tout, mais il avait pris du retard sur son travail, et il était presque dix heures du matin.

Il allait se concentrer sur son travail maintenant. Même s'il se demandait quand même si Shizuo se porterait mieux ce matin par rapport à la veille. Même s'il se demandait s'il avait rangé les albums dans le bon ordre. Même s'il se demandait si le blond allait lui faire une remarque sur comment il avait commencé à ranger. C'était absurde.

Ce ne fut que quand le blond s'assit à côté de lui qu'Izaya se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

« Tu travailles ? » Demanda Shizuo, la voix encore enrouée, avant de prendre une gorgée de son propre café.

« Oui, j'ai pris un peu de retard hier soir. » Izaya s'étonna lui-même de ne pas faire de remarque sarcastique.

« Oh… C'est parce que je t'ai appelé, c'est ça ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes chez toi, dans ce cas, je sais pas…

\- Shizuo, hier tu avais manifestement besoin de quelqu'un, et les gens peuvent attendre tu sais.

\- Ouais, mais ton boulot est pas ordinaire, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. » La conversation semblait irréelle. Shizuo et Izaya s'inquiétant l'un pour l'autre.

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi déjà.

\- Depuis que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Izaya laissa échapper un « hm » en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Il ne savait pas si s'inquiéter était le bon terme.

Le silence s'installa et Shizuo commença à contempler le vide, buvant quelques gorgées de café de temps en temps, tandis que l'informateur tapait sur son clavier.

Izaya n'aimait pas ce silence. Il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait alimenter une conversation. Puis ça lui sauta aux yeux.

« _A night at the opera_ est vraiment un album fabuleux, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Shizuo réfléchit un instant.

« Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois je l'ai écouté. » Fit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. « D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir commencer à ranger. Je vais essayer de finir aujourd'hui, puis je pense que je ferai le ménage. »

Il se leva et prit la tasse vide du corbeau puis la joignit à la sienne dans le lavabo. Ensuite il alla directement dans le salon et il commença à remettre tous ses livres dans la bibliothèque.

« Que feras-tu une fois que tu auras fait tout ce que tu as à faire ? »

Shizuo le regarda et déglutit.

« Je… Je pense que j'enverrai un message à Celty et Shinra et… Je parlerai un peu de mon état à mon frère.

\- Tu veux dire que ton frère n'était pas au courant ?

\- Non. »

Izaya fit une moue.

« Ecoute, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter avec ça, avec ses journées chargées, je ne voulais pas lui rajouter un poids, ou quoi que ce soit. » Tenta de se justifier le blond.

Le corbeau leva les yeux aux ciels, avant de répondre, avec un sourire :

« Je suis content que tu penses à leur parler. »

Shizuo soutint son regard un instant avant de retourner à son rangement.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que l'un d'eux ne s'adresse réellement la parole, mais la pièce était baignée dans les chansons de _A night at the opera_ , donc ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement besoin de parler.

Puis soudain, Izaya entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il baissa un peu l'écran de son ordinateur pour observer la réaction de Shizuo, mais ça ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé plus que ça il était toujours en train de ranger. L'informateur se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas entendu, après tout c'était lui qui était le plus proche de la porte d'entrée, donc il se permit de faire une remarque :

« Quelqu'un a toqué, je crois. » Izaya plissa des yeux.

Shizuo se figea, et se retourna vers le corbeau.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ?

\- Non… Je… Je m'en charge. »

Le blond se leva dans le silence, et s'approcha tout aussi silencieusement de son entrée, en faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer le plancher. Il posa ses deux mains sur la porte, et regarda à travers le judas. Il reconnut sans peine le casque en forme de tête de chat de Celty. Il éloigna un peu son œil de la porte. Devait-il ouvrir ? Surtout après avoir dit à Izaya qu'il allait parler à Celty et aux autres. Mais pourtant il ne se sentait pas prêt, tellement pas prêt. Il aurait voulu qu'elle repasse quelques jours plus tard, au moment où il serait sûr qu'il serait apte à refaire face à tout les gens qu'il ignore depuis quelques semaines.

Les coups à la porte recommencèrent, Shizuo sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna sa tête et constata qu'Izaya était venu à son niveau. Ce dernier passa une de ses mains dans le dos du blond.

« Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ? » Chuchota le corbeau, conscient que la personne derrière la porte pourrait les entendre s'ils parlaient à voix haute.

« C'est Celty. » Répondit Shizuo sur le même ton.

« Tu ne veux pas lui ouvrir ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. » Shizuo ne semblait pas convaincu. Izaya soupira doucement et remonta sa main au niveau de l'épaule du blond. « Ouvre-lui maintenant. Plus tu attendras, et plus ce sera difficile pour toi de lui faire face. Et je crois que tu as déjà suffisamment attendu. » Souffla Izaya.

Le blond soutint son regard un instant, avant de poser sa main sur le verrou.

« Tu as raison. Reste près de moi. »

Shizuo déverrouilla la porte. Il trouva devant lui une Celty confuse, qui s'apprêtait à toquer pour la troisième fois. Il n'eut même pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle sauta sur lui, le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle en était capable. Le blond fut un moment abasourdi, avant de se rendre compte de la situation, et de lui aussi, serrer son amie contre lui.

Au bout de quelques instants, Celty s'écarta et commença à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier de son téléphone.

« _J'étais inquiète, tu sais !_ »

« _Que t'est-il arrivé, mon dieu ?_ »

« _Je suis si contente que tu m'aies enfin ouvert !_ »

« _Comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait._ »

Shizuo sourit légèrement, amusé par le comportement de son amie même si en réalité il n'y avait rien d'amusant. Le blond finit par poser ses mains sur celles de Celty, pour que cette dernière arrête d'écrire. Elle releva son casque vers le blond.

« Ecoute Celty… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Va t'asseoir. » Fit Shizuo en l'invitant à passer devant lui.

La Dullahan acquiesça, et, ce n'était que quand elle passa devant Izaya, qui était resté derrière le dos du blond, qu'elle s'aperçu de sa présence. Elle se retourna pour faire face aux deux hommes. Elle les regarda tour à tour. Elle jura que si elle avait eu sa tête, elle aurait froncé des sourcils. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur Shizuo.

« _Que fait-il ici ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…_ »

Le blond grimaça et regarda Izaya. Ce dernier soutint son regard, pas de sourire provocateur, ni d'haussement de sourcil ostentatoire. Il finit par regarder Celty.

« Eh bien… Il… Il m'aide. »

La Dullahan sembla le fixer un instant, les bras ballant. Elle finit cependant par écrire quelque chose. Puis elle l'effaça, pour écrire autre chose.

« _Il t'aide donc. D'accord._ » Elle semblait dubitative.

« Il fait partie de mon explication, Celty. »

La Dullahan hocha légèrement la tête, et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du canapé. Izaya, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Celty était là, s'assit sur le canapé et Shizuo le rejoignit après avoir baissé le volume de la musique.

Shizuo commença alors à tout raconter à Celty. De cet homme qui s'était retrouvé dans le coma, à toutes les personnes auxquelles il avait fait du mal d'une certaine façon, passant par son manque affreux de confiance en lui et la venue d'Izaya. Ce dernier, qui d'ailleurs, n'avait rien dit pendant que le blond racontait ce qu'il avait à dire il se contentait de lui toucher le bras quand il sentait que les choses devenaient trop compliquées émotionnellement pour Shizuo.

Celty était restée stoïque pendant tout ce temps.

« Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. » Conclut le blond en s'enfonçant dans son canapé.

La Dullahan ne bougea pas pendant un instant, avant de finir par écrire quelque chose sur son PDA :

« _Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'avoue…_

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Celty. Je serai juste content que tu comprennes.

\- _Je comprends mais… je ne comprends pas._ » Fit Celty.

Shizuo soupira.

« Oui, j'ai été très stupide de m'isoler comme ça mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez comme ça… Je sais que tout aurait été plus simple si j'en avais parlé dés le début mais bon… Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme ça et c'est tout. »

Celty ne répondit pas. Elle cherche ses mots pendant un certains temps, avant de finalement écrire :

« _Je t'avoue que là, je ne saurai pas trop comment t'aider. En revanche, si tu as besoin de moi ou de Shinra pour quelque chose, vraiment, n'hésite pas à nous demander, mais juste, promets moi de ne plus te murer dans le silence comme tu l'as fait ces dernières semaines._ »

Shizuo baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ce que venait d'écrire Celty.

« Je… Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- _:)_ »

Un silence anxiogène s'installa dans la pièce. Shizuo s'agitait, il regardait sans cesse à droite, à gauche, serrant et desserrant son poing. Izaya faisait mine de faire attention à la musique qui était toujours présente en fond, alors qu'en réalité il se demandait pourquoi le blond était aussi agité. De son côté, Celty tapotait la coque de son téléphone avec un tempo plus rapide que la musique.

Finalement, c'est Shizuo qui reprit la parole :

« Et toi sinon ? Comment ça va ? » Le blond se sentit très stupide d'avoir relancé la conversation comme ça, mais ça fonctionna, et tous trois parlèrent pendant une quarantaine de minute, avant de Celty ne décida de finalement partir.

Quand Shizuo eut le dos tourné, la Dullahan écrivit rapidement un message sur son téléphone, qu'elle montra à Izaya : « _J'ai besoin de te parler. Maintenant. En privé._ »

Izaya acquiesça, et lorsque le blond fut de nouveau devant eux, il dit :

« Shizu-chan ! Je vais raccompagner notre invitée en bas, et j'en profiterai pour prendre le courrier.

\- D'accord. Les clés de la boite aux lettres sont là. » Fit-il en désignant le trousseau de clés qui pendait à la serrure de la porte d'entrée. « Au revoir Celty. Merci encore d'être passée. » Il l'enlaça brièvement, avant de la laisser sortir, avec Izaya derrière elle.

Une fois arrivée en bas, Celty se stoppa net, écrivit quelque chose sur son téléphone, qu'elle mit violemment sous le nez d'Izaya :

« _Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Je te préviens, s'il lui arrive quelque chose par ta faute, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._ »

Izaya ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Il baissa le téléphone de Celty avec une de ses mains.

« Je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Celty, étant donné que tu vas forcément remettre en question ce que je te dis. » La Dullahan s'apprêta à répondre, mais le corbeau reprit la parole : « Oui, oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, oui je le sais bien. En revanche, ce que je peux te proposer, c'est de parler à Shinra. Il est littéralement la personne qui me connait le mieux, donc si tu as des doutes par rapport à mon comportement, demande lui. » Soudain, il éclata de rire. « Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens juste de te dire ça. Je commence à devenir bienveillant on dirait. »

La Dullahan sembla le considérer quelques instants, puis elle se remit à écrire sur son téléphone, plus lentement.

« _D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas passé pour que Shinra t'enlève tes points de sutures._ »

Izaya sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il faut croire que Namie sait comment retirer des points de suture aussi. Merci de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, Celty. » Fit le corbeau, ne pouvant s'empêcher sourire cyniquement.

Celty détourna la tête et sembla soupirer.

« _Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Prends bien soin de Shizuo, si c'est bien ton objectif, et mes menaces tiennent toujours._

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi également. » Sourit Izaya.

Celty ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention que ça, et détourna le pas pour sortir.

Une fois qu'il eu perdu Celty du regard, Izaya perdit son sourire et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans la boite aux lettres au nom de Heiwajima.

En remontant les escaliers, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mails depuis son téléphone. Son attention fut attirée par un message étrange d'un de ses plus fidèles clients. Il l'ouvrit et il s'avérait que c'était deux places pour une exposition sur l'impressionnisme en Europe. Avec les deux places était écrit un petit mot de remerciement pour toutes ces années de coopération. Izaya sourit cyniquement en se disant qu'il était génial. Le corbeau se rendit sur le site de l'exposition pour en apprendre un peu plus. C'était une sorte de spectacle de lumière. Il eut une idée.

Il rentra de nouveau dans l'appartement et se déchaussa. Il alla s'étaler sur le canapé, les yeux toujours sur son téléphone, occupé à répondre poliment à son client. Shizuo était assis à sa table à manger qui se trouvait derrière le canapé, en train de trier des dizaines de papiers. Quand il vit Izaya se jeter sur le canapé, il releva les yeux.

« Il y avait du courrier ?

\- Oui. » Fit le corbeau en montrant les enveloppes.

Le blond les prit des mains d'Izaya, les regarda vaguement et soupira profondément.

Il se passa surement une demi-heure avant qu'Izaya ne prenne la parole :

« Eh, Shizuo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Aujourd'hui un client m'a donné deux places pour une sorte d'expo', tu voudrais y aller ? » Fit-il, l'air totalement détaché.

Le faux blond releva ma tête et fixa l'informateur. Pouvait-il sortir ? Pouvait-il _réellement_ sortir ? Il ne savait pas s'il en avait le courage, là maintenant. Se montrer dans une exposition signifiait qu'on avait envie d'être là, ce n'était pas comme aller à la supérette ou chez le coiffeur, où ça relevait plus du besoin primaire qu'autre chose. Non, une exposition était pleinement et purement du divertissement à son niveau. D'un côté, le blond ne voulait pas montrer ses cernes et sa silhouette abattue, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait y aller, avec Izaya.

Le temps que le blond formule sa réponse, le corbeau s'était déplacé et assis en face de l'autre.

« Mais, il y aura des gens… Enfin, je veux dire… » Commença Shizuo, mais le corbeau le coupa, comprenant tout à fait là où il voulait en venir.

« Et c'est là qu'est la subtilité chéri, c'est qu'on sera dans le noir.

\- Hein.

\- Je t'explique : ce n'est pas ces expositions lambdas qu'on voit un peu partout où les tableaux sont seulement accrochés aux murs et basta en fait c'est une sorte de spectacle de lumière où les œuvres sont directement projetées aux murs. Alors ça n'a pas l'air très clair, mais en fait, c'est comme au cinéma, mais les images seront présentes sur tous les murs autour de nous, il y aura de la musique je crois, mais ce sera pas un film quoi, c'est tout. Enfin bref, tu verras, mais n'oublie pas qu'on sera dans le noir, si tu crains que les gens ne te voient et te reconnaissent ou je ne sais quoi. »

Shizuo ne savait pas comment qualifié ce qu'il ressentait, mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il était grandement touché par l'attention du corbeau, même si ses paroles de pouvaient paraitre assez maladroites.

« Et ce seront des tableaux de qui ?

\- Ca traitera de l'impressionnisme en Europe. Je ne sais pas quels artistes précisément seront exposés, mais j'imagine que Monet en fera parti. »

Le faux blond acquiesça. Il ne connaissait que vaguement l'impressionnisme, et un peu Claude Monet, mais il savait qu'il avait toujours été sensible à l'art d'une certaine façon il avait toujours aimé regarder un peinture, écouter une musique ou lire un texte qui lui évoquait quelque chose de paisible. Il se dit que pourquoi pas.

« Je veux bien. C'est quand ?

\- Les places sont pour demain soir.

\- Ah. » Shizuo fit la moue. « Tu pourrais pas faire en sorte de les avoir pour plus tard ?

\- Non. C'est demain soir ou jamais. De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas, je te forcerai. » Fit l'informateur. « Tu as besoin de sortir si tu veux évoluer.

\- Je sais pas… » Hasarda le blond.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, les gens s'en foutent de toi. Que tu sois grand, petit, brun, blond, les gens ne vont pas s'attarder à te regarder ou à te juger, ils ne sont pas là pour ça. Et même, les gens ne vont surement pas te reconnaitre, puisque tes cheveux ne sont quasiment plus blonds et tu ne porteras pas ton uniforme de barman. En d'autres mots, tu ne seras plus Shizuo Heiwajima, le fortissimo d'Ikebukuro, tu seras juste Shizuo Heiwajima, un civil comme tous les autres qui veut passer un bon moment en regardant de l'art. » Argumenta Izaya. « Les gens ne vont pas te reconnaitre. » Conclut-il avec une voix plus douce, en avançant ses mains sur la table.

« Mh. D'accord. Je vais réfléchir.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est demain soir quand même. »

Le lendemain soir, Izaya était prêt à y aller. Shizuo lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée, lui confirmant qu'il voulait finalement bien tenté d'aller à cette exposition. Le corbeau avait enfilé un pull qui lui couvrait le cou, car les températures étaient particulièrement fraiches ce soir. Quand il estima que ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés et que les ourlets de son pantalon étaient symétriques, il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste, puis prit ses clefs. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller dans les sous sols de son immeuble, autrement dit, un endroit où il n'allait quasiment jamais. Izaya arriva dans l'immense parking gris clair, éclairé par une lumière blanche. Il se mit à avancer parmi les quelques véhicules de ses voisins, les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas ça raisonnait dans le vaste endroit vide. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une voiture de sport noire. Il s'installa à l'intérieur. L'exposition n'étant pas à Ikebukuro ou un des quartiers alentours donc Izaya avait jugé bon de prendre une voiture plutôt que de faire traverser Shizuo tout Tokyo en transports. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas conduit, mais il devait bien le faire pour cet évènement.

Il sortit du parking et prit quelques minutes avant de retrouver ses marques avec la voiture. L'auto vrombissait de manière exquise.

Quand il arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Shizuo, ce dernier était déjà là à attendre, une main dans la poche de son manteau et l'autre en train de tenir une cigarette. Quand le blond s'aperçu qu'Izaya était arrivé, il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier de poche qu'il avait toujours sur lui quand il sortait.

« Belle caisse. » Commenta-t-il en s'asseyant au siège passager.

« Heureusement qu'elle est jolie ! Elle coute au moins le prix de ton appart' !

\- Tu as ton permis donc ? » Fit Shizuo, pensif, ignorant la remarque de l'autre.

« Étonnement, oui.

\- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de le passer.

\- Et la voiture ?

\- Hm… Une connaissance me l'a prêtée pour ce soir, parce que l'expo' est un peu loin. » Expliqua Izaya, avant de reprendre la route.

Il omit de dire que la connaissance en question était Shiki, et qu'il avait obtenu cette voiture en échange de quelques travaux gratuits. Izaya s'était à plusieurs fois posé la question si cette décision n'était pas démesurée, mais la voiture était agréable à conduire et Shizuo était avec lui, donc il s'était dit que le prix de ces sacrifices valait le coup. C'était absurde.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » Fit Izaya après avoir garé la voiture et coupé le moteur.

L'informateur se tourna vers le blond, ce dernier fixait le vide.

Shizuo ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait la gorge serrée et son cœur battait anormalement vite. Il se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée de sortir maintenant. Il respirait profondément pour essayer de reprendre contrôle de lui-même. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, pas maintenant.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Izaya en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le faux blond tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est vraiment une bonne idée ? De sortir maintenant ?

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? » Demanda l'informateur en posant sa main sur la joue du faux blond.

« Je… Je sais pas. Que se passera-t-il si les gens me reconnaissent ? Que vont-il pensé de moi ?

\- Déjà, on se fiche de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres, car ce n'est pas leur problème, et puis même si les gens te reconnaissent, et après ? Enfin, je veux dire, les plus idiots vont surement s'éloigner un peu, mais ceux qui ont un minimum de réflexion se diront que tu as aucune raison de te battre avec eux, et que vous êtes réunis ici avec le même objectif : profiter des œuvres. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il fait déjà nuit et que l'exposition est dans le noir, donc pour te reconnaitre, il faut vraiment te connaitre. » Conclut Izaya. Il regarda un instant Shizuo réfléchir. « Ca va mieux ? » Le blond acquiesça. « Bien, allons-y. »

Ils sortirent simultanément de la voiture et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'entrée de l'exposition et Shizuo fut horrifié de voir la foule qui attendait pour acheter leur place. Il se raidit d'un coup et arrêta de marcher. Trop de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Que se passerait-il s'il se mettait soudainement en colère ? Saurait-il réellement différencier les gens innocents des gens qui l'avaient provoqué ? Izaya remarqua l'étrange comportement du blond et l'interrogea du regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Du… Du monde, visiblement. Trop. »

Izaya s'apprêta à répondre, mais referma sa bouche juste avant. Il vint coller son épaule contre celle du blond et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Rien ne va t'arriver. Personne ne pourra te voir. »

Shizuo déglutit.

« Hm. »

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et se remirent à marcher. Ayant déjà leur place, ils entrèrent directement dans le bâtiment. On les conduisit ensuite avec quelques autres personnes devant une porte noire. Ils entrèrent en dernier, et Izaya invita le blond à rentrer en premier en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Shizuo sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il l'oublia une fois qu'il entra dans la pièce sombre.

« Wow. » Ne put-il s'empêcher.

C'était une immense salle, avec une certaine hauteur sous plafond, et obscure, comme Izaya l'avait assuré. Des gens étaient assis ici et là sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur les murs, car en effet, l'intégralité des murs autour d'eux étaient recouverts par des peintures, du sol au plafond. N'importe qui entrait dans cette pièce était immergé dans un autre univers. On avait fait aussi en sorte que la transition entre deux œuvres soit fluide et jolie, ce qui tenait les gens intéressés. De plus, de la musique venait accompagner les toiles et rendait le tout encore plus fantastique.

Ce fut Izaya qui le tira de sa rêverie quand il lui saisit le poignet pour l'emmener plus loin dans la pièce.

« Il y a de la place au milieu, regarde. »

Le blond hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Izaya qui était en tailleur.

« Voilà, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à admirer. » Murmura l'informateur.

Shizuo acquiesça et porta toute son attention sur le mur en face de lui. C'était vraiment un spectacle hypnotisant et envoutant. Il remarqua bien vite que ces sortes de diaporamas améliorés étaient en réalité des vidéos qui duraient entre 10 et 20 minutes, traitant chacune d'un artiste impressionniste différent. Il reconnu bien évidemment les œuvres de Claude Monet, et bien qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça les autres artistes, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait ça magnifique et apaisant. L'impressionnisme était un courant artiste plutôt simple à expliquer : c'était la représentation de la réalité à travers les yeux des artistes. Cela pouvait être des paysages ou des scènes de la vie quotidienne, mais les œuvres restaient toujours douces et agréable à regarder. A pas un seul instant on pouvait se sentir agressé par les couleurs ou par le dessin quand on regardait des peintures impressionnistes. C'était un courant artistique parfait pour Shizuo : il représentait tout ce qu'il voulait, une vie simple et tranquille. Il était d'ailleurs tellement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne sentit pas Izaya poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ce n'est que quand le corbeau entoura ses bras autour de celui du blond que ce dernier fut interpellé. Il tourna la tête vers l'informateur.

« J'ai froid. » Fit-il.

Shizuo souri doucement et retourna à la contemplation des murs. Il devait y avoir une part de vrai dans ce qu'avait dit l'informateur, avait-il pensé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lâcha soudainement :

« Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai toujours voulu être détective, et je trouve ça drôle que mes initiales soient les mêmes que celle de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ah oui ? » Souffla Izaya, qui se reposait totalement contre le faux blond. « Tant qu'on parle de ça, on m'a dit à plusieurs reprises que je ressemblais à Hannibal Lecter. » Fit-il. Shizuo rigola légèrement.

Ils restèrent bien une heure et demi sur place, disant quelques phrases de temps à autre, avant de s'en aller, satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Ils sortirent et Shizuo s'alluma directement une cigarette de sa main libre, son autre bras étant toujours emprisonné dans l'étreinte d'Izaya.

« Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

« Franchement c'était génial, tu as vraiment de bonnes idées des fois. » Dit le blond.

Shizuo sentait que sa relation avec Izaya évoluait, et dans le bon sens. Il commençait à voir des choses positives qui s'émanaient du corbeau. Il s'attachait même à lui, d'une certaine façon.

Le rire de l'informateur le tira de ses pensées.

« Tu sais, la façon dont je te percevais à beaucoup changer ces derniers temps. Elle a trop changé. Je t'avoue qu'au début je pensais juste tout remettre dans l'ordre sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences. Mais naturellement, il y a eu des conséquences. Tout ça pour te dire que je ne te déteste plus, j'en suis tout simplement incapable. »

Shizuo souriait en le regardant. Il ne savait pas comment réagir en réalité. Jamais on ne lui disait de telle chose. Venant d'Izaya, c'était encore plus improbable. Lui qui disait depuis toujours vouloir sa mort de la manière la plus sincère possible, voilà que ce soir, il lui disait qu'il ne le détestait plus. C'était insensé, irréel. Tellement invraisemblable que Shizuo se méfia. Tout ce spectacle n'était peut-être qu'un stratagème pour enfoncer Shizuo encore plus profondément dans sa tristesse. Son sourire se fana. Ce plan était digne d'Izaya. Le blond se sentit soudainement très stupide. Toutes ces semaines où il avait laissé le corbeau s'infiltrer dans son quotidien. Il avait profité de ses faiblesses, comme le manipulateur qu'il était. Shizuo se mit à regretter amèrement d'avoir laissé sa confiance au corbeau.

Izaya soupira et soudain, il poussa Shizuo dans la petite ruelle devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. » Murmura Izaya plus pour lui-même que pour que le blond n'entende.

Le corbeau plaqua les épaules de Shizuo contre le mur, les bras tendus. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et se laissa faire. Izaya détendit ses muscles et fit remonter ses deux mains au niveau du visage du blond. Il commença à caresser doucement ses pommettes, puis il fit glisser ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux encore blondes.

Shizuo observait attentivement les yeux du corbeau, pour y déceler ne serait-ce qu'une trace de malice. Mais Izaya aussi semblait observé le blond, ou plutôt contemplé. Les doigts de l'informateur se glissèrent à l'arrière du crâne de Shizuo, tandis que son autre main était restée au niveau de son oreille. Soudain, quelque chose changea radicalement dans le regard d'Izaya. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit que le corbeau le força à pencher sa tête en avant. Surpris, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'informateur, comme pour se retenir de tomber. Cependant, ce qui le surprit encore plus furent les lèvres d'Izaya sur les siennes. Il me manipule drôlement bien, furent les premières pensées de Shizuo. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. D'un côté, il voulait se séparer immédiatement d'Izaya pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui, et qu'il n'avait donc pas réussi à le séduire ; mais d'un autre côté, s'il choisissait de rompre ce baiser pour les raisons évoquées, ce serait mentir. Alors il se laissa aller. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Izaya et l'attira encore un peu contre lui.

Finalement, ce fut la vibration de son téléphone dans sa poche qui fit se séparer les deux hommes.

« Je crois qu'on t'appelle. » Fit Izaya.

Le blond acquiesça et s'enfonça un peu dans la ruelle pour répondre à son appel.

Le corbeau appuya son épaule contre le mur, les bras croisé, et il regardait Shizuo discuter en attendant qu'il revienne vers lui.

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas, ne t'inquiète pas. – On peut dire que ça va. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? – Oui... » Le visage du blond s'assombrit. « Ou-ouais... Ou veux-tu en venir ? Ne tourne pas autour du pot s'il te plait. – Quoi..? » Sa tête se décomposa. « Dis moi que c'est une blague... – Écoute, j'y suis pour quelque chose, et tu ne pourras pas me convaincre du contraire ! » Il s'était soudainement énervé. « Où se passera la cérémonie ? - D'accord, merci, j'y serai. Passe une bonne fin de soirée malgré tout. » Et le blond raccrocha.

Shizuo se retourna et s'avança vers Izaya en regardant le sol.

« C'était –

\- On y va ? » Le coupa Shizuo, le ton ferme.

Le corbeau comprit directement que Shizuo ne voulait pas parler.

« Oui, oui… On y va. »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture en silence, une distance respectable séparant leurs épaules.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, Izaya tenta quand même de poser des questions sur l'appel qu'avait reçu Shizuo, qui avait _a priori_ totalement modifié son humeur.

« C'est quoi la cérémonie dont tu parlais avec... ?

-Tom.

-Oui, Tom. Donc, cette cérémonie ?

-Rien d'important. » Le blond voulait couper court à la conversation.

« Pourtant ça a l'air d'affecter ton moral.

\- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. » Shizuo ne savait pas mentir.

Izaya ne posa pas d'autres questions.

La route se passa dans le silence. Cette fois ci, c'était un silence plutôt gênant, et Izaya n'osait pas bouger les mains pour allumer la radio.

Une fois arrivée, Shizuo sortit, en disant à Izaya :

« Pas la peine de passer ces prochains jours.

\- Je viendrai quand mê–

\- Non, tu ne viendras pas. Je t'appellerai. »

Le corbeau pensa soudainement que Shizuo n'allait peut être jamais le rappelé, et que cette phrase n'était qu'une technique pour l'éloigner. Il doutait cependant que le faux blond puisse utiliser ce genre de technique. Il n'était pas du genre à détourner ce genre de chose, non, il était honnête, et si quelque chose l'embêtait, il le disait sans passer par quatre chemins.

L'informateur voulu tout de même en être certains.

« Tu me rappelleras, hein ? »

Le faux blond se retourna, alors qu'il s'éloignait de la voiture les mains dans les poches.

« Oui. Je te rappellerai. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais des fautes pcq je suis 1 peu fatigué alors bon, je réfléchis pas hyper bien.

Je tiens à dire : l'exposition avec des tableaux projetés aux murs, j'ai vu un truc similaire mais c'était avec des œuvres de Klimt et d'autres artistes autrichiens. C'est justement ça qui m'a donné l'idée. Voilà.

Je vais pas donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, parce que bon :)))) Mais une chose est certaine, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Voilà, bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais eh, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Étant donné que j'ai eu une révélation lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai fait quelque chose de beaucoup trop long pour un dernier chapitre, donc je vous annonce que le chapitre 7 de cette histoire existera ! Et cette fois-ci, ce sera bien le dernier. Normalement.  
Et aussi petit disclaimer : **ce chapitre peut toucher au thème de l'horreur** , donc si vous êtes sensibles, faites attention. Voilà donc on est un peu loin du hurt/comfort et romance des tags.

Réponse à SadLullaby :  
Ta review fait plaisir ! Donc oui, tu peux me tutoyer, je suis pas si vieux que ça. J'ai moi même vu peu de fics où Shizuo allait aussi mal, étant donné que généralement c'est plus Izaya qu'on définit comme étant instable (et il l'est) par rapport à ses émotions et tout, donc je voulais changer un peu ça ! Je pense que le personnage de Shizuo à aussi énormément de potentiel à ce niveau.  
Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise, et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'ai pas assez de reviews.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Pièces froides**

Aujourd'hui, Izaya avait rendez-vous avec Tom Tanaka. Ce dernier l'avait contacté la veille pour lui parler de quelque chose en rapport avec l'agence dans laquelle il travaillait, et apparemment, c'était assez confidentiel. Tellement confidentiel qu'il ne lui avait donné quasiment aucun détail dans son message.

L'informateur se retrouvait donc là, assis à la terrasse d'un café, à attendre dans le froid. Il avait commandé un thé noir aux fruits rouges qu'il avait déjà à moitié bu. Tom savait se faire désirer. Mais ce fut finalement cinq minutes plus tard qu'il décida de se montrer. Il portait un gros manteau noir par-dessus son costume habituel. Il était accompagné par un homme largement plus grand et plus large que lui, baraqué et calme. Le corbeau déduisit assez vite que c'était le nouveau garde du corps de Tom. Izaya se dit qu'il préférait quand même Shizuo.

Il se leva de son siège et salua les deux nouveaux arrivants, avant de les inviter à s'asseoir à sa table. Il se recouvrit le torse avec les deux côtés de son manteau, puis croisa les bras et les jambes tandis que les deux autres étaient en train de commander.

Il y eu un silence, puis le serveur apporta deux cafés, et Izaya décida de prendre la parole :

« Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui. Mon patron voudrait des informations sur un gars. Attendez… » Tom ouvrit le haut de la fermeture éclaire, et glissa sa main dans le manteau pour en ressortir un dossier marron. « Sur lui. » Fit-il, après avoir ouvert le dossier et désigner l'homme en question.

Izaya se pencha au dessus de la table et zieuta le papier. Un gars dont ils n'avaient que le nom de famille, Imaida, 35 ans, chômeur, qui devait visiblement une somme importante aux Awakusu-kai. Les yakusas avait fait appel à des collecteurs de dettes, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec une affaire aussi futile, mais voulant tout de même même récupérer leur argent.

« Et donc en fait… Il est mort… Tué par un des gars de notre agence. » Fit Tom en regardant le papier.

« Shizuo Heiwajima, n'est-ce pas ? » Sortit Izaya en grinçant des dents.

Tom le dévisagea intensément. Il se leva de sa chaise.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda l'informateur, en observant son interlocuteur.

« Je ne peux visiblement pas vous demandez de l'aide à vous donc… Je m'en vais. » Fit Tom en souriant. Sourire qui ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace.

« Pardon ? Mais vous ne m'avez même pas fait de requête. Est-ce parce que j'ai laissé sous entendre que Shizuo Heiwajima était un meurtrier que vous voulez vous en aller ? » Dit Izaya, sans aucune émotion dans la voix. « Écoutez, si vous me connaissez, vous savez que ma motivation dans la vie était entre autre de prouver que Shizuo Heiwajima était un montre assoiffé de sang. Mais, on peut dire que j'ai changé de point de vu à propos de lui, ses actions et sa façon de penser.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas.

\- Je le connais bien plus que ce que vous ne pensez. » Assura Izaya. « Je connais le mal être dont il souffre tous les jours depuis des semaines. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu. » Fit le corbeau, la voix claire et sans émotion.

Tom le dévisageait intensément, et Izaya soutenait son regard.

« Si c'est en lien avec lui, si ça lui permet d'aller mieux, je vous le demande, quelle est votre requête ? Je suis prêt à tout. » Dit l'informateur.

Tom semblait mitigé. Il regardait à droite, à gauche, évitant le regard du corbeau. Finalement il releva la tête.

« Pouvons-nous parler ailleurs ?

\- Allons à mon bureau dans ce cas. »

Alors qu'Izaya se levait, Tom prit la parole :

« Vous êtes bien loin de la description qu'on m'a faite de vous. »

Après avoir servi un thé à ses deux invités, Izaya s'assit à son tour dans le siège de son bureau, en soupirant d'aise. Les deux collecteurs de dettes se trouvaient en face de lui, dans deux chaises que le corbeau avait déplacées pour l'occasion. Il prit une gorgée de son café encore brulant puis considéra les deux hommes en face de lui.

« Bien. Racontez-moi tout depuis le début. »

Tom sembla hésiter un instant :

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance ? Je veux dire, dix ans de haine ne s'effacent pas en quelque semaines.

\- Il faut croire que si. Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? » Demanda Izaya.

Il était vrai que Shizuo avait plusieurs fois évoqué Izaya quand il lui envoyait des messages, mais Tom pensait qu'il délirait. Il se sentit soudain très mal d'avoir douté de ce qu'avait dit son ami.

« Si. » Souffla Tom.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

Le collecteur de dettes soupira avant de commencer :

« Tout a débuté quand notre patron nous a donné le dossier d'Imaida. On s'est rendu chez lui chaque semaine pendant, quoi, deux mois ? Et au bout d'un moment, Shizuo en a eu clairement marre, et il lui a foutu un coup de poing dans le visage. C'était clairement plus fort que ce à quoi j'étais habitué à voir. Le gars a volé dans son appartement et il s'est vraiment bien ramassé sur ses meubles. Vraiment, ils étaient brisés. Ca m'a assez surpris, donc je lui ai demandé la raison de son excès de colère, et il m'a répondu qu'il… trouvait qu'Imaida vous ressemblait. » Izaya était attentif à ce que disait Tom, le visage impassible, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de serrer les dents à l'entente de cette remarque.

Tom le questionna du regard.

« Continuez. » Fit Izaya.

« Et c'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'on a appris qu'il était dans le comas et toute ces conneries. C'est à partir de ce jour que le moral de Shizuo s'est dégradé. Ca fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il ne vient plus travailler, donc on a du lui trouver un remplaçant. » Fit Tom en désignant rapidement son nouveau garde du corps. « Je pense que son travail commence à le perturber. Dans le sens où, il n'arrive plus à supporter le fait de blesser des gens. »

 _Vous n'avez pas idée,_ pensa Izaya.

« Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un de ressentir de la culpabilité après avoir fait du mal à autrui ? Surtout que chez Shizuo Heiwajima, ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Vingt-cinq ans qu'il doit s'habituer au fait de faire du mal.

\- Il y a les psychopathes.

\- On peut penser que les psychopathes tuent par empathie. Je veux dire, pourquoi laisser cette personne faible vivre et souffrir toute sa vie ? La tuer abrègerait ses souffrances avant même qu'elles n'aient commencées. Un surplus d'empathie. Or, je ne pense pas que Shizuo soit un psychopathe.

\- Non, évidemment, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais.

\- Bien. Alors nous pouvons en revenir à nos moutons. Quelle est la suite de votre histoire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Donc, euh, on m'a récemment contacté pour me dire qu'Imaida était décédé à la suite de ses blessures, donc celles que Shizuo lui avait infligées en le faisant voler dans son appartement. J'ai prévenu Shizuo de suite après avoir appris la nouvelle, car il me l'avait demandé, et il m'en aurait surement voulu à mort si je ne lui avais rien dit. Évidemment je ne lui ai pas dit les causes de son décès, et il ne me les a pas demandées non plus. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait participer aux obsèques qui ont lieu dans quatre jours, seulement, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est à cause de lui qu'Imaida est mort. Enfin je veux dire, il irait surement parler aux médecins pour savoir de quoi il est mort. Ca le détruirait s'il apprenait que c'était de sa faute, déjà qu'il ne va pas fort… » Tom s'arrêta et fixa ses genoux.

Izaya en profita pour prendre la parole :

« Ne pensez vous pas que lui mentir le briserait encore plus psychologiquement ? S'il apprend la vérité par on-ne-sait quel moyen, qu'il apprend qu'on lui ait menti, ne serait-ce pas encore plus dur pour lui d'encaisser tout ça ? Il penserait sans doute qu'on le considérait comme trop faible pour encaisser la mort de sa victime, alors que ça fait des années qu'il essaie de devenir plus fort pour contenir sa force. Il perdrait sa confiance en lui bien plus facilement, il replongerait bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'est maintenant.

\- Et s'il n'apprend jamais la vérité ? Je veux dire, Imaida est un de ses gars isolé, rejeté par la société, et même par la partie underground de la ville. Maintenant qu'il est mort, plus personne ne parlera de lui, personne ne se souviendra de lui, ce ne sera qu'une mort insignifiante de plus dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Écoutez, si je fais ça, c'est pour le protéger. »

Izaya soupira en soutenant le regard de Tom. En temps normal, il aurait choisi la solution la plus raisonnable, c'est-à-dire mettre au courant Shizuo de son homicide involontaire. Il l'aurait aidé à trouver un bon psychiatre qui lui permettrait de passer par delà cette épreuve, et à résoudre tous les autres problèmes qui gravitaient autour. Cependant, plus rien ne semblait normal, et Shizuo n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Izaya ne supporterait pas de voir l'homme qu'il aime retomber encore plus bas. Il en avait assez de le voir souffrir, et il ne voulait pas qu'il ait en plus un meurtre sur la conscience dont la culpabilité le consumerait jusqu'à la fin ; psychiatre ou pas, Shizuo avait et aura toujours des émotions disproportionnées, donc il fallait prendre en compte le fait qu'il ne s'en remette jamais et passe la fin de ses jours en dépression, voire mette fin à ses jours plus tôt. C'était des possibilités qu'il ne fallait pas négliger, et comme Izaya était d'accord pour protéger Shizuo avec Tom, même de la manière la plus perverse qu'il soit, il allait choisir la solution irrationnelle.

« Je comprends totalement où vous voulez en venir. Donc, quelle est votre requête ? » Demanda Izaya, en croisant des doigts en dessous de son menton, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau.

« Shizuo me fait confiance, mais comme je le disais plus tôt, il va surement vouloir demander les causes du décès aux médecins, mais je ne veux pas qu'on lui dise la vérité.

\- Ces informations sont soumises au secret médical normalement.

\- Oui mais il va surement se faire passer pour un proche. De toute façon, ce n'est que comme ça qu'il pourra assister aux obsèques.

\- Évidemment. Continuez.

\- Oui, donc j'aimerai corrompre le médecin surtout. Et il y a une autre question que je me pose.

\- Allez-y.

\- On n'aura pas de problèmes avec la justice ? »

Izaya réfléchit un instant en s'adossant dans son siège. Logiquement, la réponse devrait être oui mais–

« Non.

\- Non ? » Répéta Tom devant la simplicité de la réponse.

« Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, Imaida est un inconnu, un mort de plus dans les ruelles sombres d'Ikebukuro. Il n'a personne pour prendre sa défense. Les membres de son gang ne sont surement pas assez stupide pour aller porter plainte alors qu'eux même sont impliqués dans des affaires illégales. Et de toute façon, ce groupe là est dissout et parti d'Ikebukuro. Vraiment, vous n'avez rien à craindre avec la justice.

\- Je vois.

\- Si quelque chose vous arrive, revenez me voir et je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous n'ayez aucun problème. » Assura Izaya en se penchant vers Tom. « J'imagine donc que c'est une affaire que je dois résoudre en quatre jours, à peine ?

\- Ce serait le mieux, oui. »

Izaya s'affala dans son siège et craqua ses doigts devant lui.

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Je pense avoir besoin de vous pour rendre visite à Imaida, mais je vous tiendrais au courant.

\- Très bien. » Tom se stoppa une instant avant de reprendre. « Et pour le prix de votre travail ? »

Izaya se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pourrait faire payer Tom une somme astronomique pour lui avoir donné une affaire à résoudre en quatre jours en rapport avec Shizuo Heiwajima, mais il en décida autrement.

« C'est gratuit pour la première fois. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent tous les trois un regard et ils se levèrent en même temps. Izaya raccompagna ses deux clients vers la porte d'entrée. Il les salua.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir, Tom.

\- De même, Izaya. » En réalité, Tom ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie de revoir Izaya. S'il devait être amené à le revoir, ce serait mauvais signe.

Tom observa un instant le corbeau. Il abordait une expression très décontractée, avec un sourire poli. Il semblait confident quant à sa mission ; le collecteur de dette avait hâte de voir comment l'informateur allait se servir de lui.

Izaya ferma la porte de son appartement et se rassit à son bureau. Il prit entre ses mains le dossier que lui avait laissé Tom. Il le relu rapidement, mais il n'y avait en réalité que l'adresse qui l'intéressait véritablement. En effet, il y avait si peu de chose évoquée sur cet homme dans le dossier, qu'Izaya envisageait de se rendre dans son appartement pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Il fit de rapides recherches sur internet, mais rien de fructueux n'en était ressorti. Il s'en était douté. Quelqu'un d'aussi effacé de la société ne possédait aucune identité numérique, donc il fallait se rendre directement chez la personne pour apprendre à la connaitre. Le cas d'Imaida restait cependant assez étonnant. Il avait tout de même été chef de gang, et fatalement, des articles avaient été écrits sur eux, même s'ils ne concernaient pas forcément Ikebukuro. Cependant, jamais n'avait été cité ou évoqué le chef de ce gang. C'était comme si Imaida souhaitait s'effacer. Mais pourquoi vouloir s'effacer quand on était à la tête d'un gang ? Les leaders cherchaient plutôt à se faire connaitre par les autres chefs, d'une certaine façon, se faire respecter, pas à se cacher. Ces informations contradictoires troublaient Izaya et il espérait trouver des réponses dans l'appartement d'Imaida.

Il réfléchit, profitant du silence de son bureau, avant d'ouvrir un de ses tiroirs et d'en sortir une bague de fiançailles. Il l'observa un instant, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, c'était un anneau avec des petits diamants incrustés elle brillait, c'était joli. Il la posa sur son bureau sans plus de cérémonie. Il regarda dans un autre tiroir, et prit un petit appareil photo qu'il gardait depuis qu'il avait commencé son travail d'informateur ; il était donc assez vieux. Il l'alluma et fit quelques photos de son appartement pour vérifier la qualité de l'image, comme il le faisait à chaque fois quand il voulait s'en servir. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait des photos, il prit la bague sur son bureau et la mit dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son buffet, prêt de l'entrée. Il prit de quoi crocheter une porte et ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel se trouvaient des gants en plastique bleu. Il en prit une paire, enfila son manteau et partit de son appartement. Il avait rangé son petit appareil photo dans une des deux poches intérieures, et mit les gants en plastique dans l'autre. Il reprit la bague et l'enfila à son annulaire gauche. Son doigt était un peu maigre, mais il pouvait toujours serrer le poing pour éviter qu'elle ne se dérobe. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, et Izaya préféra emprunter des rues peu fréquentées pour se rendre à l'adresse de l'appartement d'Imaida. Il espérait ne rencontrer aucun de ses clients ou connaissances.

Quand il arriva devant le préfabriqué miteux, il faisait déjà nuit. Il monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et trouva l'appartement d'Imaida. Il regarda partout autour de lui. Personne. Il essaya d'ouvrir une première fois la porte, évidemment elle était verrouillée. Il sortit donc discrètement son matériel de crochetage et se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'appartement. Bien évidemment, ce genre de serrure ne résistait pas bien longtemps. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour entrer dans le studio et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

La première chose qui lui sauta au visage, c'était l'odeur de renfermé mêlée à la présence de la poussière. Il fronça les narines et remonta son écharpe au niveau de son nez.

Il commença par regarder l'appartement baigné dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas très grand. Visiblement, la cuisine, le salon et la chambre tenaient dans la même pièce, il y avait seulement la salle de bain qui était séparée. Izaya pouvait constater que le désordre régnait dans ce petit studio. Il pouvait voir grâce à l'éclat de la lune le meuble totalement brisé contre lequel Imaida avait dû s'écraser quand Shizuo l'avait fait voler ; c'était une sorte d'étagère qui devait être multifonction.

Izaya se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à contempler la pièce dans le noir, donc il mit ses gants en plastique, ferma les rideaux et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière grésilla un peu avant de finalement s'allumer correctement. Il saisit son appareil photo pour faire les premiers clichés de l'appartement d'Imaida.

Izaya soupira un bon coup avant de parcourir de nouveau la pièce du regard. On ne pouvait presque pas marcher sur le sol tellement il y avait d'objets. Il ferma les yeux et s'organisa mentalement sur comment il allait procéder.

Il commença par se diriger vers la cuisine, qui était la plus à droite, puis il continuerait par le salon qui faisait également office de chambre, et finirait par la salle de bain qui était tout à fait à gauche. Son unique objectif était de connaitre Imaida.

Izaya analysa rapidement la cuisine. Les couleurs des meubles lui donnaient un gout amer dans la bouche, et la lumière verdâtre n'arrangeait rien. Le plan de travaille n'était pas spécialement désordonné ou rangé, mais chaque chose avait sa place. Une cafetière à côté de doses de café bon marché, un microonde, une plaque de cuisson au gaz, de la vaisselle sale dans le petit évier, dont les quelques restes de nourriture avait moisi depuis et quelques assiettes en train de sécher à côté. Izaya ouvrit les placards, mais ne trouva pas grand-chose d'intéressant hormis de la vaisselle, ou de la nourriture gâtée. Il eut une expression de dégout quand il ouvrit le placard de sous l'évier où se trouvait la poubelle. Les odeurs étaient si fortes qu'elles lui piquaient les yeux. Il inspecta rapidement l'intérieur à l'aide de la lampe torche de son téléphone, et referma la porte du placard aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Il se déplaça sur le côté et, en fouillant le dernier placard, il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. En effet, sous la machine à café se trouvait une réserve considérable d'alcool de tous les types. Forcément les bouteilles semblaient assez cheap, mais Izaya jura qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de bouteilles regroupées dans un si petit endroit, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à des alcooliques. Il prit quelques photos et referma la porte. Il s'arma de courage avant d'ouvrir le frigo. Il fut d'autant plus dégouté. Il scanna rapidement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de plats préparés à faire réchauffer au microonde, mais un Tupperware transparent attira son attention : il pouvait voir une sorte de reste de lasagne à l'intérieur, qui avait certes commencer à périmer depuis le temps, mais le fait qu'elles aient été plus isolée à l'air que les autres aliments les rendaient encore reconnaissable. Izaya referma le réfrigérateur et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas Imaida qui les avait cuisinée, il n'avait pas les ingrédients pour. De plus, il n'avait aucune boite qui ressemblait de prêt ou de loin à ce Tupperware. Izaya envisagea l'hypothèse que quelqu'un lui ait donné cette nourriture. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide à la cuisine, avant de s'attaquer au salon.

Le salon était juste un peu plus grand. Izaya commença par s'accroupir à côté de l'étagère brisée. Il pouvait voir des taches de sang séchées un peu partout sur le bois et les livres qui étaient derrières, écrasés et tordus. Il y avait également une énorme tache sombre là où Imaida avait dû perdre son sang en attendant les secours. Le corbeau regarda rapidement les titres des livres et commença à froncer les sourcils. Il y avait quelques romans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais un peu plus loin, il y avait d'autres livres un peu plus grands. Les livres sur le folklore irlandais, l'art de la chasse, la taxidermie et la cuisine avait attiré son attention. Imaida s'intéressait donc à Celty, souhaitait l'abattre car elle n'est pas humaine, l'empaillée et manger certaines parties de son corps ? Izaya sourit à son interprétation absurde. Le fait que ces quatre livres se retrouvent les uns à côté des autres devait être du pur hasard. Cependant, Izaya ne pu s'empêcher de relier Celty au folklore irlandais, forcément. Il trouvait aussi étrange qu'en plein Tokyo quelqu'un possède des livres sur la chasse et la taxidermie. Izaya haussa les épaules. Il devait être un campagnard avant. Mais tout de même, par curiosité, il tira les livres vers lui pour les feuilleter, après tout, il avait toute la nuit. Il commença par le livre sur le folklore irlandais. Le livre parlait aussi bien de l'histoire du pays et de la création de la plupart des légendes, que des personnages qui composaient cette mythologie. Izaya sourit et se rendit directement au chapitre consacré aux Dullahan grâce à la table des matières. Cependant, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune page consacrée à cette créature. De la 133e à la 146e, il n'y avait plus rien. Elles avaient été soigneusement découpées, Izaya pouvait voir les restes des pages retirée. Il ferma le livre, son sourire s'étant envolé. Déjà qu'il ne s'était pas senti très à l'aise en arrivant à cause des odeurs, mais là, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il posa le livre par terre à côté de lui et décida de prendre celui sur la chasse. C'était assez vague, il y avait énormément de techniques énoncée pour très peu de texte. Cela allait du piège pour les écureuils à l'abattage de cerf à distance, en passant par tous les gabaries d'animaux différents. Là encore, certaines pages avaient été arrachées, les techniques n'avaient pas spécialement de lien entre elles, on pouvait penser que c'était incohérent. Izaya eut des frissons qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait sa perquisition. Il posa le livre sur la chasse et prit avec réticence celui sur la taxidermie. Ce livre-ci semblait plus professionnel et complet que celui sur la chasse. Il l'ouvrit doucement, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Il trouva pleins de chapitre différents consacrés aux petits animaux, et comme pour la chasse, plus on progressait dans le livre, plus le gabarie des animaux devenait grand. Cette fois-ci, Izaya constata que toutes les pages consacrées à l'empaillage des différentes espèces de singes étaient manquantes. Il referma de suite le livre. Il soupira et prit le dernier livre sur la cuisine italienne. Il commença à tourner toutes les pages, une par une, veillant à ce qu'elles se suivent toute. A la fin du livre, il constata avec soulagement que toutes les pages de ce livre étaient présentes. Mais pourquoi était-il soulagé ? Les gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leur livre après tout. Izaya avait une image pessimiste de ce qu'avait fait Imaida avec ces livres, mais peut-être n'aimait-il pas les Dullahan ? Peut-être était-il trop sensible pour regarder certaines techniques de chasse ? Peut-être que le singe était son animal préféré et qu'il ne supportait pas de voir des lignes de découpage tracées sur lui ? Izaya savait que ces questions n'étaient pas cohérentes avec ce qu'il avait vu, il cherchait juste à se rassurer. A contrecœur, l'informateur reprit tous les livres et prit des photos aux endroits où les pages avaient été découpées.

Izaya secoua la tête et remis les livres à leur place. Mais, anxieux, il regarda quand même si les romans qu'Imaida possédaient avait encore toutes leurs pages. Une fois sa tache finie, il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Le lit était défait, et le bureau semblait très encombré. Le sol était tapissé de vêtements. Izaya fit la moue et alla s'asseoir au bureau, bien décidé à le fouiller de font en comble pour oublier ce qui le dérangeait.

De part et d'autres du bureau, il y avait pleins de magazines différents. Certains parlaient de l'actualité dans Ikebukuro, d'autres de chasse et de taxidermie –rien d'étonnant s'était dit Izaya, et des tabloïdes ; en bref, il y en avait pour tous les gouts. Entre les deux piles de magazines se trouvaient de multiples pots à crayons. Il y avait des stylos de pleins de couleurs différentes, de la colle, des ciseaux ; ça paraissait assez scolaire aux yeux d'Izaya.

Quand il eu finit d'analyser ce qu'il y avait autour, Izaya commença à s'attarder sur les deux gros livres au milieu du bureau qui lui jouaient de l'œil depuis le début, un marron et un rouge. Il sourit malicieusement en caressant la première de couverture du premier livre. C'étaient deux livres qui paraissaient plus anciens, et ils étaient plus épais que les livres qu'il avait feuilleté quelques instants avant. Il mit le premier bien devant lui, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Il souleva la première de couverture marron et vit que la première page était vierge. Il la tourna, et derrière était collée un ensemble de feuilles qui semblaient avoir été rajoutée au livre. Il constata que c'était le chapitre manquant sur les Dullahan. Il continua de feuilleter les pages de substitution et le chapitre était complet. Finalement le chapitre était là. Il y avait une seconde page vierge derrière la dernière feuille du chapitre. Izaya tourna cette page, et ce qu'il trouva le surprit : c'était des articles sur Celty, accompagné de photos de la Dullahan. Parfois certaines choses étaient écrites en dessous des articles ou des photos. Izaya continua de feuilleter le livre de collages frénétiquement, en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il retomba sur le reste vierge du livre, il devait bien y avoir soixante-dix pages consacrées à Celty. Tous les collages avaient été minutieusement faits, les bords des photos et des textes étaient parfaitement droit. Imaida devait être une sorte de maniaque. Il portait une attention toute particulière à Celty, bien plus inquiétante que celle de ses sœurs envers Kasuka Heiwajima. Les plus vieux articles devaient datés de deux ans et demi auparavant, et certaines archives plus vieilles étaient également présentes. Izaya fixa le vide. Il devait s'avouer que cette obsession déconcertante l'avait choqué. Cependant il se ressaisit rapidement. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des stalkers, c'en était pas un de la vielle école qui allait le déconcerter. Le travail avant tout. Il sortit son appareil photo et fit quelques photos de certaines pages du livre. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que certains textes et images venaient de certains magazines qu'il avait examinés plus tôt. Il ne les avait pas ouvert, mais il y en avait certain qu'il possédait et qu'il avait lu. Il referma le livre. Il regarda le livre rouge. Honnêtement, il redoutait de l'ouvrir maintenant. Mais il se fit violence et tourna la couverture. Première page vierge, comme dans le précédent. Il tourna la page d'après, et ce qui l'interpella directement fut le « MIKADO RYUUGAMINE » écrit en gros en haut à droite. _Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là… ?_ En dessous était écrit « Intelligent, veut faire le bien. Piège. » En dessous était tracé un emploie du temps qui s'étendait sur quasiment tout le mois de septembre, forcément les derniers jours n'était pas complétés car Imaida avait été hospitalisé. Izaya serra les lèvres et glissa sur la page d'après où étaient cette fois-ci collé la page sur les pièges à loup. Il fronça les sourcils. S'il avait bien compris, Imaida cherchait à capturer Mikado en utilisant un piège à loup… Pourquoi un piège à loup ? Aucun rapport ne se faisait dans l'esprit d'Izaya pour l'instant. Il respira un bon coup et tourna la feuille délicatement. Sur la double page suivante se trouvait la technique pour dépecer, écorcher, enlever la peau du macaque japonais. Il y avait des explications et des consignes très précise à suivre, et il y avait également un schéma dessiner à la main à même la page qui expliquait les incisions qu'il fallait faire sur l'animal pour l'empailler correctement par la suite. Une ligne de pointillés s'étendaient du premier poignet du signe jusqu'au second, formant un petit V au niveau de la clavicule. Une autre ligne débutait à la base du menton, descendait tout le long de la poitrine, du ventre, et arrivé à l'entre-jambe, se divisaient en deux lignes différentes qui faisaient leur chemin à l'intérieur des jambes jusqu'à la cheville. Il y avait également trois autres schémas qui illustraient comment s'y prendre avec les mains, les pieds et la tête. Il était expliqué comment retirer les yeux des orbites sans endommager les paupières, ou encore comment la peau doit petre délicatement décollée de la chair... Derrière, il y avait pleins d'explications sur le tannage, qui consistait à rendre la peau plus souples et à l'empêcher de pourrir en la faisant trempée dans un bain de produits chimiques. Et l'étape finale, le montage, consistait à monter la peau sur un mannequin avec la position qu'on voulait donner à l'animal.

 _D'accord._

Tout en bas de la page était marqué :

« MIKADO RYUUGAMINE :  
\- 1er octobre : traquer, le soir  
\- 2 octobre : dépeçage, tôt, puis bain  
\- 3 octobre : bain  
\- 4 octobre : montage »

Izaya resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de lire. Cet homme, Imaida, avait-il réellement prévu d'empailler Mikado ? Izaya regarda ailleurs. Cela ne devait même pas faire deux heures qu'il était là, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà une éternité. Il commença à se sentir nauséeux.

Cependant, il inspira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance. Il n'avait pas finit son travail.

Il tourna la page suivante, et cette fois-ci il tomba sur le profile d'Anri Sonohara, similaire à celui de Mikado. Cette fois il était écrit : « Intelligente, pense devoir quelque chose à MIKADO. Piège. » Cette fois-ci, le piège pour illustrer était la chasse au collet, et le singe auquel Anri était associée était le ouistiti. Izaya s'empressa d'aller à l'endroit où les dates étaient écrites :

« ANRI SONOHARA :  
\- 8 octobre : traquer, le soir  
\- 9 octobre : dépeçage, tôt, puis bain  
\- 10 octobre : bain  
\- 11 octobre : montage »

Izaya regarda sur le côté un instant avant de regarder le profil suivant. En haut à droite, en gros, était écrit « IZAYA ORIHARA ». Sa mâchoire se serra d'un coup et il ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Il continua tout de même sa lecture : « Trop intelligent. A abattre à distance. » Là où se trouvait l'explication des pièges pour les deux profiles précédents, se trouvait une description du type de fusil à utilisé. Izaya n'y connaissait rien en fusil de chasse, mais l'arme était élancée et fine. Il tourna la page et constata qu'il était associé au chimpanzé. Il regarda la liste de dates :

« IZAYA ORIHARA :  
\- 15 octobre : dans son appartement, balle dans le ventre, empoisonné si survit, le soir  
\- 16 octobre : dépeçage, tôt, puis bain  
\- 17 octobre : bain  
\- 18 octobre : montage »

Izaya n'en pensa rien et se contenta de tourner la page.

« SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA

Idiot, impulsif. Piège. »

Le piège était le coup de la cage qui nous retombait dessus si on prenait l'appât accroché au bout de bois qui tenait le tout ouvert.

 _C'est réducteur. Horriblement réducteur._

Izaya tourna la page et constata que les feuilles qui désignait l'animal, qui était le gorille, n'avait pas encore été collées et avait été laissée en plan, et par conséquent, aucune date n'était inscrite, mais Izaya pouvait déduire qu'il s'agirait du 22 octobre et des trois jours qui suivaient. Il regarda les photos un instant, et un petit mot écrit sur un post-it jaune attira son attention. Il le prit et le lit

« Joyeux anniversaire à mon voisin préféré !

Je te souhaite pleins de bonheur dans ta vie et beaucoup de réussite professionnelle !  
Cette année encore, je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré, des lasagnes ! De plus, je sais que tu ne cuisines pas mais, je t'offre un livre sur la cuisine italienne, tu devrais essayer de t'y mettre un jour !

Bise, ta voisine. »

Ce mot confirmait donc qu'Imaida n'était pas le cuisinier de ses lasagnes. C'est vrai que ce détail changeait totalement la façon dont il voyait cet homme, au point où il en était dans son investigation.

Izaya avait froid. Il s'adossa au dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant, il avait encore des fouilles à faire. Il devait bloquer ses émotions. Il prit quelques secondes à se ressaisir avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il fit quelques photos des quatre profils et referma le livre, laissant le mot de la voisine à l'intérieur.

Il continua sa fouille du bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir qui se présentait devant lui. Il tomba directement sur deux pochettes cartonnées au nom de Mikado et d'Anri. Il prit d'abord celle de Mikado, et vit qu'il y en avait encore une autre en dessous, au nom d'Izaya cette fois. L'informateur fit une moue, mais se concentra de nouveau sur la pochette de Mikado. Il l'ouvrit, et il trouva des dizaines de photos de lui. De près, de loin, de profil, de face, de trois quart, de dos, il y avait tout. Il y avait la même chose dans celle d'Anri, la sienne, et celle de Shizuo qu'il trouva en dernier. Cependant, Izaya s'attarda sur ses propres photos. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'espionnait, surtout que les photos était très nette, donc le photographe n'avait pas dû être si loin que ça. Il fit des photos pour les différentes pochettes et les remit à leur place. Il continua de fouiller les autres tiroirs latéraux, mais il ne trouva rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit le dernier tiroir qu'un boite noire se présenta devant lui. Intrigué, il la prit entre ses mains et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait un appareil photo professionnel. C'était un appareil très utilisé par les gens qui photographiaient les animaux sauvages.

 _C'est avec ça que t'as fait les photos hein._

L'informateur prit un cliché de l'appareil et le remit dans son tiroir.

Izaya se leva et s'étira. Il avait encore du travail.

Il bougea les vêtements au sol pour voir s'ils cachaient quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien à part de la poussière.

Izaya s'approcha donc du lit. C'était un matelas deux places posé directement au sol. Le corbeau commença par prendre les oreillers, les secouer un peu, retirer le drap et les éventrer à l'aide des ciseaux qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau. Il ne serait surement pas allé jusque là si Imaida avait été quelqu'un de normal. Après les avoir vidés intégralement de leurs plumes et ayant constaté qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à l'intérieur, il fit la même chose avec la couette. Rien non plus. Il soupira et souleva le matelas pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose en dessous. Rien, sauf des taches de café ou autre. Il inspecta tout de même les bords, et il eut bien fait car il trouva des points de coutures fait à la main, sur à peu près cinquante centimètres, parfaitement droit. Izaya fronça les sourcils et passa son indexe et son majeur dessus. Il donna un coup de poing au milieu de la couture, et il put sentir quelque chose d'un peu dur sous ses phalanges. Il tapa un peu plus bas, et cette fois c'était totalement mou. Il en déduit donc qu'Imaida avait caché quelque chose dans son matelas. Cela devait être quelque chose de si précieux, ou de si compromettant qu'il l'avait caché dans son matelas. Izaya serra ses lèvres. Il retourna le matelas et se mit à genoux dessus, en veillant à toujours rester sur la partie molle du matelas. A l'aide des ciseaux, il défit les coutures et écarta le tissus, et à première vue, il n'y avait que du rembourrage blanc. L'informateur aventura tout de même sa main dans la matière, une expression dégoutée sur le visage. A peine cinq centimètres plus bas, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur du bout du doigt. Il appuya toute sa main contre l'objet et il constata que c'était quelque chose de plat. Il fit un peu parcourir sa main pour en jauger la taille, mais il comprit rapidement que c'était assez grand étant donné qu'il y avait certains bords qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il ressortit sa main et décida de s'y prendre autrement. Il tapa à différents endroit du matelas pour définir la taille de l'objet, puis il éventra totalement le matelas. Il dégagea le rembourrage et tomba sur une grande valise noire, longue, et peu épaisse. Il la sortit, recula un peu sur ses genoux et la posa devant lui. Il l'ouvrit sans grande difficulté. Dedans, il y avait un fusil de chasse démonté, posé dans de la mousse, noire aussi. Izaya comprit de suite qu'Imaida aurait dû l'utiliser pour le tuer. Son sang se glaça. C'était vraiment loin des querelles de lycéens qu'il s'amusait à déclencher. Il prit une photo avant de refermer la mallette. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Il se releva et alla vers la commode. Sans ménagement, il jeta tous les vêtements au sol, et commença à chercher un faux fond ou un faux plafond. Rien dans le premier, un pistolet silencieux dans le fond du deuxième, il prit une photo, rien, rien, rien et du matériel de taxidermie dans le dernier : il y avait de tout, du scalpel le plus fin, aux ciseaux, en passant par différentes tailles d'aiguilles à coudre. Il prit quelques photos Cela n'étonnait même plus Izaya, même si tout ce qu'il découvrait était croissant dans l'horreur. Une fois qu'il eu fouillé totalement la commode, il reprit les vêtements au sol et les secoua un coup. Il sursauta quand il vit un sachet de plastique avec une paire d'yeux tomber d'un des pulls. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de faux yeux, il les ramassa et les observa. Les iris étaient d'un brun qui tirait sur le rouge, comme celles d'Izaya

 _Super. Vraiment, super._

Il souffla un coup, et alla les poser sur le bureau pour prendre une photo. Il ne tarda pas à trouver celles qui auraient dû servir à remplacer les yeux de Mikado, Anri et Shizuo. Izaya fit une dernière photo avec les quatre paires d'yeux réunies.

Il fit un dernier tour du salon avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte, et eut un hoquet de surprise en allumant la lumière quand il aperçu quatre mannequins qui se tenaient entre le petit évider et les toilettes.

 _Les mannequins pour le montage j'imagine._

Izaya repéra celui qui faisait sa taille et fit quelques photos. Il continua ensuite de fouiller la salle de bain, il trouva surtout des produits ménagers et d'hygiène basiques. Il décrocha ensuite le miroir qu'il y avait au dessus de l'évier et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il trouva un trou dans le mur où trois bouteilles de produits chimique ultra-concentrés étaient stockés. Il posa le miroir sur le côté, prit quelques photos, avant de le remettre à sa place. Il trouva encore quelques bidons de produits chimiques allongés sous la baignoire. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide à la salle de bain et en sorti après avoir éteint la lumière.

Il repassa à côté de la commode, du lit, se fichant délibérément de marcher sur les vêtements ou quelque chose de fragile. Quand il repassa devant le bureau où il avait laissé les paires d'yeux, il fut un instant tenté de prendre ceux qui lui correspondaient. Il secoua la tête et passa son chemin.

Devant la porte d'entrée, il balaya une dernière fois le studio du regard, avant d'éteindre la lumière, sortir, et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, il respira l'air frais de la nuit d'hiver comme si cela faisait des années qu'il était enfermé. L'odeur rassurante de la neige vint remplir ses narines. Il rangea son appareil photo et retira ses gants. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol froid, et il ramena ses genoux vers lui. Il posa son front dessus alors que sa respiration commençait à s'emballer. Il remonta ses mains au niveau de ses tempes, puis les fit glisser le long de ses joues pour finalement former une sorte de masque au dessus de son nez et de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée heurter ses paumes. Le studio d'Imaida pouvait se résumer aux enfers pour lui. Il avait toujours revendiqué être inatteignable psychologiquement, et il l'était, mais il avait sa limite, et sa limite devait surement être les cinglés qui développaient des obsessions encore plus malsaine pour Celty que Shinra et qui organisaient précisément les meurtres de ses proches. Car oui, Izaya avait remarqué que les personnes qu'Imaida visait étaient les gens qui passaient le plus de temps avec Celty. Évidemment Shinra n'était pas compris dedans car on ne le voyait jamais avec elle, hors de leur appartement et heureusement, sinon Imaida aurait surement été fou de jalousie, et se serait encore plus dépêché pour isoler Celty de tous ses points de repère.

Izaya tremblait. Il savait qu'il était haï, il savait que nombreux étaient les gens qui souhaitaient sa mort, mais le fait que quelqu'un ait préparé autant son meurtre était effrayant. C'était effrayant de découvrir ce qui aurait pu nous arriver ; car Imaida aurait surement réussi à le tuer.

« Shizu-chan, tu as tué un tueur. » Murmura Izaya à lui-même, la voix brisée.

Il se mit à pleurer. C'était trop. Même pour lui. Il hésita une seconde à aller voir Shizuo pour se réfugier dans ses bras, mais non, il lui avait dit quelque chose de bien précis et il ne voulait pas le décevoir en allant le voir.

Après être resté un moment assis à sangloter dans le froid, Izaya se releva. Il épousseta son manteau et sécha ses dernières larmes. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il remarqua une femme qui l'observait, à quelques mètres de lui sur le palier. Était-elle là depuis longtemps ? Peut importe, il voulait s'en aller de cet endroit cauchemardesque. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de détourner le pas et de partir loin de ses préfabriqués de malheur. Il ne voulait plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Izaya refit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, en pressant le pas, non sans avoir peur qu'un fou lui saute dessus pour le tuer.

Dés qu'il arriva chez lui, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il était 22 heures 30 passée, mais il décida d'envoyer tout de même un message à Tom, ça ne pouvait pas attendre de toute façon :

« Demain, 9h, mon bureau. Assurez-vous d'avoir votre matinée de libre.  
-OI »

Il ne se préoccupa pas de voir s'il allait recevoir une réponse.

Il retira son manteau et vida ses poches. Il le pendit devant son armoire. Il allait s'assurer de l'emmener dans son pressing dés le lendemain. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et posa dessus son téléphone et son appareil photo, ainsi que toutes les petites choses qui étaient dans les poches de son pantalon, comme de l'argent par exemple. Il retira l'alliance et la rangea au fond de son tiroir. Elle ne lui avait pas été utile aujourd'hui, mais elle le serait surement demain. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de se rediriger vers sa salle de bain, en passant par sa chambre au préalable pour prendre des vêtements propres. Il resta longtemps sous la douche, pour s'assurer que l'odeur de renfermé avait bien disparu de sa peau. Il se sécha et se rhabilla. Il revint dans son grand salon et le balaya du regard. Il alla au niveau de son bureau et prit son trousseau de clé. Il se pencha pour atteindre la serrure d'une petite porte en bas de son bureau. Il la déverrouilla et en sorti son unique bouteille de whisky et un verre. Il buvait très rarement, et c'était uniquement pour des occasions plus… prestigieuses, mais là, il en avait besoin. C'était le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait s'offrir à l'heure actuelle. Il regarda un instant la bouteille. C'était Shiki qui lui avait offerte pour l'anniversaire de leurs longues années de collaboration. Elle venait tout droit d'Irlande. Il la déboucha et se servit un verre. Il savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir le lendemain. Il remit la bouteille à sa place et referma la porte pour éviter d'être tenter de se saouler toute la nuit. Certes il voulait un peu lâcher prise le temps de quelques instant, mais il lui restait quand même tout le rapport à rédiger sur ce qu'il avait vu pendant sa soirée. Il mit de la musique et commença à se promener dans son duplex tout en sirotant son verre. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait changer dans la disposition de ses meubles si jamais il avait envie de modifier son intérieur. Il regarda les quelques livres qu'il avait sur le folklore celtique quand il fut prêt de ses bibliothèques. Quand il passa derrière son bureau, prêt de son immense baie vitrée, il se demanda si le double vitrage pouvait retenir la balle d'un sniper. Il allait surement faire venir quelqu'un qui le confirmerait ou pas. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de fermer ses immenses rideaux.

Il finit par s'asseoir à son bureau, avec le fond ridicule de whisky qui lui restait. Son rapport n'allait pas se rédiger tout seul. Il commença par transférer toutes ses photos sur son ordinateur. Il supprima les flous et les ratées et sélectionna les meilleures photos qu'il pourrait imprimer pour compléter le dossier. Il prit le temps de les observer de nouveau, la boule au ventre. Il secoua la tête et se décida à commencer à rédiger son rapport.

Il commença par décrire ce que lui avait décrit Tom plus tôt dans la journée, puis après avoir rédiger ce petit paragraphe, il commença à décrire ce que lui avait vu, comprit et conclut.

Imaida ne cherchait pas à se faire connaitre mais reconnaitre. Reconnaitre par Celty Sturluson. En effet, le livre qu'avait trouvé Izaya ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus, l'homme possédait une passion dévorante pour Celty, ce qui en soit était déjà très inquiétant. Il avait acheté tous les magazines où figurait un articule, ou une photo de la Dullahan, pour les découper et les collé dans son livre, où il collectionnait tout sur elle. Autrement dit, il suivait son actualité de très prêt. Izaya ne savait pas si Imaida était un die-hard fan de Celty ou s'il souhaitait la concurrencer, comme si on pouvait concurrencer avec le surnaturel. Pour attirer son attention, il avait prévu de tuer et d'empailler les personnes qui la côtoyaient le plus, c'est-à-dire Mikado, Anri, Shizuo et Izaya. Cependant l'informateur ne savait pas si d'autres profils allaient être ajoutés au livre. Après tout, la mise en page de celui de Shizuo n'avait pas été finie. Ce qui interpellait Izaya cependant, c'était que les livres avaient été laissés dehors, alors qu'il avait bien trouvé leur place dans les tiroirs du bureau d'Imaida. Enfin, tout ce qui avait un lien avec les meurtres qu'il prévoyait de commettre était caché quelque part dans son appartement. Le fusil dans le matelas, le silencieux et le matériel de taxidermie dans la commode, les faux yeux dans les vêtements, les produits chimiques dans la salle de bain... Encore plus étonnant, le fait d'avoir laissé les bouts de texte et les schémas pour le profil de Shizuo en plan. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait apporter une grande importance à la mise en page, et jamais il n'aurait laissé son travail en plan, c'était trop organisé pour ça. Izaya ferma les yeux et essaya de se mettre à la place d'Imaida.

 _J'ai découpé parfaitement les textes explicatifs et les schémas pour le profil de Shizuo. Pourquoi je m'arrêterai avant de les avoir mis en page et collé ? J'aurai pu m'arrêter et reprendre plus tard, c'est tout à fait possible, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas repris dans ce cas ? La date de la veille de mon hospitalisation est inscrite et complétée dans l'emploi du temps de chacun des profils. J'y accordais une grande importance. J'ai dû me faire interrompre la veille, ou le jour de mon hospitalisation. J'ai dû m'arrêter au moment ou Shizuo Heiwajima m'a blessé à mort._

Izaya rouvrit les yeux. C'était une interprétation possible. Il l'inscrivit dans son rapport. Il décrit ensuite les techniques qu'Imaida avait prévu d'utiliser sur ses différentes victimes. Cependant, c'était là où Izaya ne comprenait plus. Il comprenait qu'Imaida souhaite tuer les proches de Celty pour l'isoler, mais pourquoi les empailler ? C'était une sorte de trophée ? Mais, aurait-il vraiment stocké quatre grands mannequins dans son studio ridiculement petit ? Izaya était totalement perdu à partir de ce moment, et il n'écrivit que des suppositions vaseuses dans son rapport. Il inscrivit également que les nombreuses photos qu'Imaida possédait de ses différentes victime aurait du lui servir lors du montage, pour reproduire les visages le plus fidèlement possible. Il évoqua son possible alcoolisme. Il fit également rapidement le lien entre l'arme, le matériel de taxidermie et le produit chimique, les Awakusu-kai et les collecteurs de dettes. Imaida avait commandé tout ce matériel en promettant de payer après cependant il ne l'avait jamais fait, voilà pourquoi Shiki avait dû faire appel aux collecteurs de dettes.

Il fit également un long paragraphe sur le gang d'Imaida. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser que les gens comme lui sont des êtres asociaux, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Imaida avait dû se servir des membres de son gang pour espionner chacune de ses victimes leurs emplois du temps étaient trop précis pour qu'Imaida ait pu faire cela seul, donc oui, les membres de son groupe l'avaient inconsciemment aidé à organiser ses meurtres. Imaida devait être assez charismatique pour avoir autant gagné la confiance de ses hommes. Le soir où ces derniers avaient appelés Izaya pour leur demander l'adresse de Shizuo afin de l'attaquer, voire de le tuer, prouvait la fidélité qu'ils vouaient à leur chef.

Il eut tout fini de rédiger et de relire vers 5 heures du matin. Entre temps, il s'était fait quelques cafés, et avait prit dans sa cuisine de quoi grignoter, mais il n'y avait pas touché. L'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait était trop macabre pour qu'il ait l'envie de manger. Il imprima le rapport et les photos en quatre exemplaires, et photocopia le dossier trois fois. Il y aurait un dossier pour Tom, un pour Celty, un pour Shiki et un qu'il garderait dans ses archives. Il estimait que Celty et Shiki avait le droit de savoir qui était Imaida. Plus Celty que Shiki à vrai dire. Il glissa un premier dossier dans une enveloppe marron, puis il écrivit un petit mot sur une feuille à l'intention de Celty, qu'il glissa dans l'enveloppe avec le reste du dossier. Il fit de même pour Shiki, mais sans mot cette fois.

Il finit le fond de café froid qu'il restait dans sa tasse, histoire qu'il ait l'énergie nécessaire à faire la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire avant de se reposer.

Il prit les deux dossiers, ses clés, son téléphone et les clés de la voiture de Shiki. Il enfila un autre manteau et une autre écharpe avant de se rendre dans le sous-sol où la voiture de sport noire reposait. Il monta à l'intérieur et démarra. Il se dirigea de suite vers chez Celty et Shinra. Il se gara négligemment devant l'immeuble, alla dans le hâle et glissa l'enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres au nom de Kishitani. Il appuya sur l'interphone et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit le « allo ? » fatigué de Shinra qui avait été réveillé au milieu de sa nuit.

« Bonsoir Shinra, je voulais juste te demander de prévenir Celty qu'il y a une enveloppe pour elle dans votre boite aux lettres. C'est urgent. Merci. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, et entendit Shinra prendre sa respiration.

« IZAYA– »

Quand Shinra commença à crier, Izaya relâcha le bouton de l'interphone et partit rejoindre sa voiture.

En haut de l'immeuble, Shinra balançait toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables à son ami, et il se rendit compte qu'après avoir fini qu'Izaya était déjà parti. Il grommela quelques insultes dans sa barbe et envoya un message à Celty pour lui demander qu'elle passe prendre le courrier en rentrant.

Izaya reprit sa route vers l'adresse des Awakusu-kai. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur adresse, mais c'était l'endroit où Shiki et Izaya se rencontraient quand ils devaient parler affaire. L'endroit était assez glauque et très mal éclairé de nuit. Il alla garer la voiture de sport derrière le bâtiment, à l'abri des regards. Il sortit et ferma la voiture. Il revint devant le bâtiment et glissa le dossier ainsi que les clés de la voiture dans la boite aux lettres. Il envoya un message à Shiki pour le prévenir. Il pressa le pas en rentrant, serrant très fort son couteau dans sa main gauche.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, à 7 heures passées, il retira son manteau et son écharpe et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, et de me corriger si je parle mal des thèmes que j'ai abordé dans ce chapitre.  
Et je le rappelle pour ceux qui auraient pas lu mon introduction : il y aura un chapitre 7, contrairement à ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Et il arrivera plus vite si tout se passe bien parce qu'il est plus court. Voilà.

A bientôt !


End file.
